Magictown
by Aischa
Summary: Nach dem Dementorenangriff, hat Harry die Nase voll und folgt der Einladung eines fremden Mädchens. Doch was wird der Orden sagen? Näheres zu beginn der FF...
1. Erinnerung

Hey Leute!

Hier ist erstmal eine genauere Inhaltsangabe:_ Nachdem Harry von Dementoren angegriffen und von der Schule suspendiert worden war, lief das Fass endgültig über. Er hatte keine Ahnung was da draußen los war und seine angeblichen Freunde, behandelten ihn auch noch wie ein kleines, nervendes Kind. Also entschließt er sich das Angebot des fremden Mädchens, Marianna, anzunehmen und mit ihr in ihre Welt, Magictown, zu gehen, welche sie als Widerstandsstadt gegen Tom beschreibt. Doch Harry, der sich eine kleine Stadt, voller gehetzter Zauberer, vorstellte, landete in einer Welt die er sich ihn seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht vorzustellen gewagt hatte. Doch was würde der Orden des Phönix zu seinen kleinen Umzug sagen?_

Anmerkung: Das ist meine erste FF, also urteilt nicht all zu hart mit mir g Meine FF läuft parallel zum 5.Band, aber mit einen paar neuen Charas. So ziemlich alles gehört JKR und ich verdiene verständlicher weise auch kein Geld damit lol Na ja, genug gelabert. Los geht's!

**Kapitel 1 Erinnerungen**

Harry saß in seinem Zimmer und rauchte vor Zorn. Was sollte das verdammt noch mal? Seit seinem 1.Schuljahr hatte er Dumbldore seine

Vertrauenswürdigkeit und Loyalität bewiesen. Vor nur ein paar Wochen hatte er gezeigt das er sogar in Angesicht von Voldemort selbst,

nicht den Kopf verlor und doch saß er jetzt hier, in der Muggelwelt herum, ohne jede Ahnung was da draußen vor sich ging und dann

schickten seine Freunde ihm auch noch vollkommen unbrauchbare Briefe von denen er zusätzlich noch das Gefühl bekam, ein nerviger,

kleiner, quengelnder Junge zu sein, der nichts als Unfug machte.

Eben hatten ihn ein paar Dementoren angegriffen und wieder hieß es, er solle im Haus bleiben und unter keinen Umständen mehr zaubern.

Dachten die etwa er würde draußen durch die Gegend rennen, nach irgendetwas suchend, was er verzaubern konnte? Wenigstens jetzt

konnte man doch erwarten, dass Dumbledore ihm endlich mal einen Brief mit einer Erklärung schicken würde! Aber, Fehlanzeige! Immer

wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu jenem Tag ab. Zu jenem Mädchen...

_Flashback _

...An einem besonders heißen Tag hatte er mal wieder im Park, auf der letzten, undemolierten Schaukel, rumgesessen. Er war ganz allein,

denn zu diesem Spielplatz kam niemand mehr, da er von Dudleys Gang zu einen einzigsten Trümmerhaufen zerschlagen wurden war. Nur

die eine Schaukel hatten sie aus irgendeinem Grund übrig gelassen. Vielleicht hatten sie ja plötzlich festgestellt, das sie ja eigentlich zu faul waren.

Jedenfalls war es ein Tag gewesen, an dem er besonders missgelaunt gewesen war. Er hatte am ziepen seiner Narbe gespührt, dass Lord

Voldemort gerade wieder jemanden ermordet hatte und kurz danach war ein Brief von Ron und Hermiene bekommen, die ihm zu

tausendstem Mal berichteten, dass alles in bester Ordnung sei und er bestimmt bald zu ihnen kommen würde. Harry war sogar so

verzweifelt gewesen, dass er überlegt hatte, ob man nicht Voldemort selbst fragen solle. Der würde doch bestimmt wissen was

Dumbldore tat, weil er seine Spione ja überall hatte und außerdem würde er auch alles tun was Dumbledore bewusst unterließ und sein

Schulleiter schien ihn ja bewusst im unklaren lassen zu wollen und somit standen die Chancen auf jeden Fall nicht schlechter, als eine

Antwort von Ron und Hermiene zu bekommen. Doch da dem Jungen bewusst war dass das eine Tat eines Geisteskranken wäre, verwarf

er die Idee schnell wieder und stärkte nur seine Wut auf Dumbledore.

Während Harry da so grübelnd auf seiner Schaukel saß, trat von hinten ein fremdes Mädchen unbemerkt an ihn heran. Er bemerkte sie

erst als sie etwas sagte: „Hi" Überrascht schreckte er hoch.

Vor ihm stand ein unbekanntes Mädchen. Ihr stufiges, leicht gewelltes, schwarzes Haar umspielte ihr nett lächelndes Gesicht. Sie hatte

rote wohlgeformte Lippen, rote Wangen und ihre blau-grauen Augen strahlten unter ihren langen Wimpern wie Sterne. Die gebräunte

Hautfarbe passte perfekt zu ihren langen Beinen, die in einer kurzen gefransten Jeans steckten. Die Füße steckten in beigen, flachen Flip-

Flops. Die Fremde trug ein rotes bauchfreies Top. Der schlanken Figur nach zu urteilen war sie sehr sportlich. Alles in allem konnte man

vielleicht streiten ob sie schöner als eine Veela war, aber es gab keinen anderen Begriff für dieses Mädchen. Sie war echt süß. Harry

sprang erschrocken hoch und stellte dabei fest das sie ein Stückchen größer war als er.

„Ähm, hi", erwiderte er verdutzt.

„Ich heiße Marianna." „Ich bin...", fing Harry, immer noch total verdattert, weil ein vollkommen fremdes Mädchen, ihn einfach so

ansprach und sich vorstellte. „Harry Potter, ich weiß", grinste ihn Marianna frech an. „Woher weißt du..., wer bist du?" fragte er, aber

jetzt ehr misstrauisch, als verblüfft. „Ich bin auch eine Hexe und ich weiß das du über Toms Rückkehr die Wahrheit sprichst." „Hä? Tom?

Wer ist das denn?" „Na, Tom Vorlost Riddle!", meinte Marianna unwirsch. „Ach so, aber warum nennst du ihn Tom und nicht

Voldemort?", Harry wusste nicht warum er sie nach so einer unbedeuteten Kleinigkeit fragte, wo ihm doch viel wichtigere Fragen durch

den Kopf gingen, zum Beispiel was sie hier wollte! „Weil er nun mal Tom heißt und nur weil er denkt er wäre was besonderes und sich

einen neuen Namen ausdenkt und sich sogar „Lord" nennt, muss man das noch lange nicht unterstützen, indem man diesen Psycho auch

noch so anredet! Aber ich denke nicht, das es das war, was du wissen wolltest, oder?" „Nun ja, nein, nicht so richtig", meinte Harry jetzt

verlegen. „Ich denke du wirst wohl mehr über mich wissen wollen." „Ja, und was du eigentlich hier willst. Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein.

Ich finde es wirklich sehr nett das du hier mit mir plauscht, aber etwas irritiert bin ich schon und das zu recht!" „Stimmt. Also, ich werde

dir beide Fragen mit einmal beantworten, denn meine Persönlichkeit hängt mit dem Grund, weshalb ich hier bin, zusammen.

Meine ganze Familie, außer meine Mutter, Katrina, wurde von Tom umgebracht." Sie legte eine kurze Pause ein, dann fuhr sie fort: „Sie

brachte mir alles was ich kann selbst bei, wir haben uns sehr geliebt und waren immer glücklich mit einander, aber sie hat meinen Vater

und meine Geschwister so sehr geliebt, dass sie, als ich neun war, gestorben ist." Wieder hielt das Mädchen inne, weil ihre Stimme

gefährlich zitterte.

Harry verstand sie nur zu gut. Er litt schon sehr unter dem Fehlen seiner Eltern und er hatte sie nie kennen gelernt. Wie musste es wohl für

Marianna gewesen sein, ihre Mutter nach Neun Jahren, als letztes Mitglied zu verlieren!

„Mum hat mir immer gesagt, dass der Mörder unserer Familie noch da draußen sei und ich gut aufpassen solle, denn es wäre nur noch

eine Frage der Zeit, bis er wieder erstarke. Also habe ich, nachdem sie gestorben war, Leute gesucht, die mit mir schon vorzeitig einen

Widerstand aufbauen, damit wir, wenn Tom wieder kommt, auch bereit sind und vor allem, um eine Möglichkeit zu finden, wie man ihn

vernichten kann. Doch die Erwachsenen, fanden das lächerlich. Erstens glaubten sie nicht, bzw. wollten nicht daran glauben, das Tom

noch irgendwo hier sein sollte oder gar seine Macht wiedererlangte. Und zweitens, war ich ein neunjähriges Mädchen und damit für sie

nicht sonderlich glaubhaft. Schließlich wand ich mich Kindern zu. Ich fand viele Anhänger, besonders unter denen, die selbst

Familienmitglieder wegen ihm verloren hatten. Vorerst war mein Haus unser Stützpunkt, doch das Ministerium hatte von uns

mitbekommen und war überhaupt nicht angetan. Sie kamen und steckten so viele von uns, wie sie nur konnten, in ein Weisenhaus. Also

stellten wir unseren Stützpunkt unter den Fidelius-Zauber. Wir holten die anderen, aus dem Heim und ließen uns nicht im geringsten, von

dem Vorgefallenen stören. Das Ministerium dachte, wir hätten aufgegeben. Ich fand einen Zauber mit dem man für das Ministerium

unaufspürbar war, das heißt, wir konnten problemlos zaubern, obwohl wir minderjährig waren.

Mit der Zeit bildeten wir uns weiter, lernten neue Zauber, dachten uns welche aus, stellten Nachforschungen über Tom an, gewannen

neue Mitglieder. Der Platz den uns ein Gebäude bot war schon lange zu wenig geworden. Wir zauberten neue Häuser und bildeten

Gruppen, die sich jeweils auf einzelne Dinge spezialisierten. Wir wurden mehr, unsere Gebäude wurden mehr und so erschufen wir Magictown!"

Marianna endete. Harry war sprachlos. „Wow!", War das einzigste was dazu beitragen konnte. Das Mädchen grinste leicht, dann

schwiegen beide. Nach einiger Zeit, sagte Harry: „Es tut mir echt leid, aber ich weiß immer noch nicht richtig was du jetzt eigentlich von mir willst." Sie schaute Harry kurz an und fuhr dann fort, wie als hätte es nie eine Pause gegeben, fort:

„Als Tom dann vor ca. drei Wochen durch dich zurückkehrte und auch noch aus einem anderen Grund, den ich dir später erklären

werde, wurde uns klar, dass wir dich brauchten. Außerdem ist es doch immer praktisch denjenigen dabei zu haben, der Tom zu erstem Mal stürzte", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu.

Harry, der jetzt begriffen hatte, verzog das Gesicht und antwortete, auf die ungestellte Frage, in einem leicht abweisenden Ton: „Tut mir

leid, aber ich denke Dumbldore wird selbst schon einen Widerstand aufgebaut haben und ich fühle mich ihm gegenüber zur Treue

gezwungen." Harry, der seine Wut auf diesen Mann noch keineswegs überwunden hatte, viel es nicht so ganz einfach dies zu sagen, aber

nach außen hin, verbarg er das gut. Marianna schaute mich, halb verständnisvoll, halb verzweifelt, an: „Wir hatten damals auch überlegt zu i

hm zu gehen, aber nach meinen Erfahrungen, fühlt ich einen Widerruf in mir, ich wollte keine Erwachsenen haben. Und heute weiß ich das

es richtig war." „Wieso das?", fragte ich verwundert. „Er hat in zu vielen Sachen eine andere Vorstellung als wir. Manche seiner

Handlungen sind ziemlich unnötig, manche wichtige lässt er weg, das wissen wir, weil Dumbledore sich in der Zeit in der Tom geschwächt

war, sich zu wenig mit dem Thema beschäftigt hat und wir die ganze Zeit über, so sind wir ihm ein klein wenig voraus, aber wir glauben nicht das man ihn so leicht überzeugen kann."

Harry schaute sie an: „Trotzdem, meine Antwort bleibt die gleiche" Marianna seufzte: „Du musst dich ja nicht gleich entscheiden. Wenn

du es dir anders überleget hast, ruf mich einfach." Der Junge wollte erst noch erwidern, dass dies nicht geschehen würde, ließ es dann

aber doch bleiben. Marianna stand auf: „Also, dann, bis später." Harry sagte nur: „Ja, tschau, Marianna.

Sie wollte schon desapparieren, aber sie hielt noch mal inne: „Ach ja, meine Freunde nennen mich Ann, einfach nur Ann. Bye Harry." Und sie desapparierte. Nachdenklich ging Harry zurück in das Haus der Dursleys...

Flashback ende


	2. Gefühl oder Verstand

Da ich Chap zwei schon fertig hatte, dachte ich mir dass ich es einfach auch gleich mal on stelle g Bitte reviewt fleißig. Für Verbesserungsvorschläge bin ich jederzeit offen. Wie schon gesagt, es ist ja auch erst meine 1. Fanfiction. Ich hoffe das nächste Kapitel gefällt euch!

**Kapitel 2 Gefühl oder Verstand**

Sie war so unglaublich schön gewesen und die Möglichkeiten die sie ihm gestellt hatte, waren trotz anfänglicher Verachtung, mit einmal so

verlockend. Immer wieder musste Harry sich die Fragen stellen, konnte er Marianna vertrauen, hatte sie ihn angelogen, war dies alle nur eine Falle, ein ausgefuchster Plan Voldemorts?

Wenn logisch darüber nachdachte musste er sich dafür entscheiden dass das alles nur ein Abgehkatertees Spiel war. Eine Gruppe von

Kids die einen ernsthaften Widerstand gegen Voldemort darstellen wollten? Das war doch lachhaft! Aber doch... Er erinnerte sich an den

Moment, als sie von ihrer Mutter gesprochen hatte. Diese Trauer in ihren Augen und dieser Hass, wenn sie von diesem "Psycho" Tom s

prach, sein Gefühl sagte ihm das es einfach nicht gelogen sein konnte!

Harry wusste nicht wie lange er da gelegen und gegrübelt hatte, aber irgendwann wachte er wie aus einer Trance auf und traf eine

Entscheidung. Er holte drei Blatt Pergament heraus.

_Liebe Hermiene_

_Ich bin gerade von Dementoren angegriffen und von der Schule suspendiert worden! Ich will endlich wissen vor sich geht und wann ich hier rauskommen werde! Sag das ruhig auch Dumbledore, denn ich hab' jetzt endgültig die Nase voll. Ich möchte bis morgen mittag eine schön ausführliche Antwort haben!_

_Gruß Harry_

Das gleiche schrieb er noch an Ron und Sirius. "So, wenn ich biss morgen Mittag keine zufriedenstellende Antwort habe, rufe ich Ann!",

dachte er und ging sich ins Bett. Morgen würde sich alles ändern, entweder er würde endlich erfahren was Dumbledore machte und wo

Ron und Hermiene waren oder er würde mit Ann gehen, was zum einen in den Tod führen konnte, wenn sie für Voldemort spielte oder

dazu das er sich wenigstens wieder nützlich vorkam und endlich was gegen den dunklen Lord tun konnte und so schlief er mit diesen, mehr oder weniger beruhigenden, Gedanken ein.

Am nächstem Morgen wachte der Junge, obwohl er so spät ins Bett gekommen war, schon um 8.00Uhr auf. In diesem Moment

klapperte es an seiner Tür. Die Durslays mussten wohl mitbekommen haben das er wach geworden war, denn durch die Katzenklappe

an seiner Tür wurde ein spärlich Frühstück, so wie Harry es bei Onkel und Tante gewohnt war, geschoben.

Erst jetzt merkte er, wie hungrig er eigentlich war. Als Harry sich endlich gesättigt fühlte, schaute er sich hoffnungsvoll nach seiner Hedwig

um, doch sie war noch nicht da. Weil Mittag bei Zauberern normalerweise zwischen 12.00Uhr und 13.00Uhr hieß und es grade mal

gegen neun war legte Harry sich noch mal ins Bett und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, aber immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab,

zu seinen Freunden, Sirius, Dumbledore und... zu ihr.

Hatte er irgendwas getan, das sein großer Mentor ihm nicht mehr traute, wollte er Harry deshalb nicht bei seinem Widerstand gegen

Voldemort dabei haben? Und was war mit seinen „besten Freunden"? Er hätte es geschafft sie mit den nötigsten Informationen zu

versorgen, aber sie schienen sich auch keine besondere Mühe zu geben. Das Gleiche galt für Sirius, was hatte er nur falsch gemacht? Und

dann traten wieder ihre Augen in seine Gedanken und dazu die Frage ob er ihr vertrauen konnte!

Während er da so auf seinem Bett lag merkte er nicht das Hedwig mit einem Brief erschienen war. Erst als ihn wieder die Katzenklappe

aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken ließ, sah er seine Eule. Langsam nahm der junge Zauberer seine Eule auf den Arm und streichelte ihr

Gefieder. Er wagte es nicht den Brief zu öffnen. Zu groß war die Angst vor einer Enttäuschung. Also nahm er ihr die Briefe ab, brachte

seine Hedwig in ihren Käfig, wo sie was trinken konnte und wand sich erst mal seinem kargen Mittag zu. Er aß schon besonders langsam,

doch schließlich hatte er seinen Suppenteller geleert und begann nun mit zitternden Händen den Brief zu öffnen. Mag sein das es etwas

übertrieben schien, aber immerhin hing davon ab, ob er es riskieren musste mit dem fremden Mädchen mit zu gehen, wo er doch nichts

weiter als ihr Wort hatte, als Grund um ihr zu vertrauen. Und doch hatte er ganz fest beschlossen keine weiter Nacht im Ligusterweg zu verbringen.

Er öffnete den Brief.

Lieber Harry

_Wie wir dir nun schon tausend mal erklärt haben, können wir in Briefen keinerlei wichtige Sachen schreiben. Aber es ist alles in Ordnung und von der Schule können sie dich nicht verweisen. Wir haben gelesen, das es ein Gesetzt gibt, dass man in Notsituationen zaubern darf. Also mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Wir holen dich schon bald da raus, genaues wissen wir noch nicht, aber es dauert bestimmt nicht mehr lange, ganz sicher! Wir wissen wie schwer das für dich sein muss. Professor Dumbledore konnten wir deine Briefe leider nicht zeigen, da wir ihn noch nicht wieder gesehen hatten. _

_Und Harry, egal was geschieht, ZAUBER AUF KEINEN FALL NOCH MAL! Du wirst immer beschattet, ab jetzt von zuverlässigeren Leuten. _

_In der Hoffnung dich bald zu sehen._

_Gruß_

_Ron, Sirius und Hermiene_

Das war jetzt ein Scherz, er schaute sich im Zimmer gründlich um, ob nicht doch irgendwo ein Brief herum lag den er übersehen hatte.

Aber da war nichts! Dieser Brief ist ja wohl das Letzte! Seine tollen Freunde waren also zusammen, während er hier fest saß und dann

schrieben sie ihm auch noch so vollkommen sinnloses Zeug, ja sogar Ermahnungen „Zauber auf keinen Fall" was bildeten die sich eigentlich ein!

Harry kochte jetzt vor Wut. Er begann seine Sachen zu packen. Da er nicht sonderlich viel hatte, war innerhalb von einer viertel Stunde

fertig. Er Räumte noch den Müll, der herum lag weg, damit Ann auch ja nicht dachte das er ein Schlamper sein könnte.

Und dann, er zögerte noch ein mal kurz, rief er sie: „Marianna! Ann! Ich hab's mir anders überlegt. Ich will doch mit kommen! Ann!"

Und schon nach ein paar Sekunden kam sie in sein Zimmer appariert. Ihr Gesicht strahlte vor Freude. „Ich hab's doch gewusst! Du lässt

uns nicht hängen!", jubelte sie begeistert. „Wann können wir los?", fragte Harry sie grinsend. „Sobald du gepackt hast!" „Na dann,

worauf warten wir denn noch?" Wieder strahlte sie. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes, verkleinerte sie Harrys Gepäck. „Du bist

doch noch minderjährig! Da kannst du doch nicht einfach zaubern!", rief Harry entgeistert. „Wir haben einen Zauber der uns vor dem

Ministerium abschirmt. Das hatte ich dir doch aber schon erzählt, oder?", fragte sie verwundert. „Ja, aber ich dachte das geht nur über

Gebäuden! Aber so ist das ja praktisch!" Er grinste. Sie lachte zurück: „Allerdings. Wollen wir dann los?" Harry dem jetzt alle bedenken

verschwunden waren, meinte noch: „Aber ich will mich noch von meinen Verwandten verabschieden!" Er rannte zu Tür, riss sie auf und

rief: „Tschüss Leute, ich geh dann!" Lachend ging er zurück zu Ann, hakte sich bei ihr ein und sie desapparierten. Harry konnte grade

noch erkennen wie die Durslays völlig verdattert ins Zimmer gestürzt kamen, bevor alles schwarz wurde und es seine Seiten sehr heftig

gegen ihn presste, er konnte nicht atmen, eiserne Bände schlossen sich um seine Brust, die Augäpfel wurden ihm in den Kopf getrieben,

die Trommelfelle tiefer in seinen Schädel hinein gedrückt und dann-


	3. Magictown

Harry fand sich vor einem großen Feld, am Rande eines riesigen Waldes wieder. "Wow, wie kann man nur freiwillig apparieren?", stöhnte

er, und rieb sich die Tränenten Augen. "Das Gefühl wird zwar nicht angenehmer, aber man gewöhnt sich daran und außerdem ist

apparieren, bei manchen Berufen, einfach notwendig", meinte Marianna grinsend. "Na ja. Wo sind wir hier eigentlich? Ich dachte wir

wollten in deine Stadt, diese... Magictown!" "Du kannst in meine Stadt nicht rein apparieren. Außerdem habe ich dir doch erzählt das

Magictown unter dem Fidelius-Zauber steht! Ich bin die Geheimniswahrerin, da ich die Stadt ja auch gegründet habe." Sie reichte dem

Jungen einen Zettel auf dem sie mit feiner Handschrift etwas drauf geschrieben hatte. „Lesen und gut einprägen! Ich würde es dir ja sagen,

aber wir wissen ja nicht wer zuhört und ich denke das man auf Ungebetene Besucher problemlos verzichten kann und die hätten wir zweifellos, wenn jemand fremdes von mir hört, wo die Stadt liegt."

_Magictown liegt am Waldrand zwischen Bönningehem und Jalva._

Mit einmal erschien vor Harry ein weißes Tor, auf das mit goldener Aufschrift „Magictown" geschrieben stand, darunter war das dunkle

Mahl, bloß etwas anders. Der Schädel war nicht grün, sonder Rosa, die Schlange, die aus dem Mund, der ein paar verfaulte Zähne zum

Vorschein bracht hervorquoll, schielte und auf dem Schädel, der irgendwie dümmlich aussah, waren drei einzelne Haare. Marianna ging

darauf zu, öffnete es und gab Harry ein Zeichen, dass er vor ihr eintreten sollte. Er zögerte noch einen Moment. Was würde ihn wohl

erwarten? Er vertraute Ann zwar inzwischen, aus einen völlig unbekannten Grund, vollkommen, aber was würde das wohl für eine Stadt

sein? Ein unschönes Bild trat in Harrys Gedanken. Eine kleine, düstere Stadt. Überall hetzten Kinder in riesigen Umhängen herum. Die

Gebäude eng aneinander gedrängt. Alles ebenmäßig, vollkommen unter Kontrolle der miesgelaunten Zauberer. „Ich hatte eigentlich vor

noch vor Mitternacht ein schönes kaltes Bad zu nehmen und bis eben dachte ich, dass unsere Chancen gut stehen, da es gerade mal

gegen 14.00 Uhr ist, aber wenn du, da noch lange herumstehst, werde ich leider erst morgen mein Bad nehmen können und da ich

zusätzlich auch spätesten in zwei Stunden hungrig werde und außerdem da drinnen noch ein paar Leute auf uns warten, wäre ich darüber

äußerst unglücklich. Also, wenn du bitte die Güte haben würdest, jetzt rein zu gehen!", schreckte ihn Mariannas Stimme, die vor Sarkasmus nur so tropfte, aus seinen Gedanken. „Oh! Ja, entschuldige", stotterte er verlegen, öffnete rasch die Tür und trat ein.

Harry stockte der Atem „Wahnsinn!", war das Einzigste was er heraus brachte. Die Vorstellung die ihm eben noch die Laune verdorben

hatte, war so lächerlich, das der Junge sie augenblicklich vergaß. Vor ihm bat sich ein unglaublicher Anblick. Er stand auf einem breiten

Weg, der keineswegs mit Beton überzogen, sondern im Grunde einem Trampelpfad im Wald glich, bloß eben viel, viel breiter, eben wie

eine Straße. Auch hetzten keine, in schwarze Umhänge gehüllten Zauberer darüber, sondern ein Haufen Teenies, mit Umhängen in allen

möglichen Farben oder in einfachen Muggelsachen, flogen, auf Besen, ein paar Meter über den Boden und erzählten sich lachend

irgendwelche Dinge. Zu beiden Seiten der Straße standen große Häuser. Keines sah aus wie das Andere. Das eine war aus Holz, das

andere aus Stein oder Glas, sie waren grün, blau, weiß, gelb...,manche kunterbunt, wieder Andere, wechselten ihre Farben. Aber irgendwie sah es überhaupt nicht chaotisch oder kitschig aus, nein es passte alles zueinander. An den Häusern waren große Balkons, viel

weit geöffnete Fenster, manche Dächer waren auch nach oben hin offen und jedes Gebäude wurde entweder von grünem Efeu umrankt

oder es wuchsen aus jeder Ecke die wundersamsten Blüten. Neben den merkwürdigen Gebäuden war entweder ein Pool, ein Garten

oder ein weiteres Gebäude angebracht. In einem Fenster konnte Harry eine schreckliche Figur sehen, die gerade versuchte das Fenster

zu zerschlagen, was ihr aber nicht gelang. Dies ließ ihn zum ersten Mal Anschein nehmen, das die vielleicht doch keine Spielstadt war.

Irgendwo spielte jemand Gitarre und sang dazu. Vor ihm stand ein Schild das groß mit Hauptstraße beschriftet war. Die Luft war von

Lachen erfüllt. „Hey Ann! Na endlich, wir dachten schon ihr hättet euch verlaufen. Komm doch mal rüber, mit dem Neuen! Nur ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt stand eine große, terrassenartige, überdachte, Bar im Wildwesternstil, an der fünf Kids standen, kalte Getränke

schlürften und lachen zu ihnen rüber winkten. „Komm, Harry! Gehen wir rüber zu ihnen!" Leicht verlegen folgte „der Neue" ihr. „Wo wart

ihr so lange?", sagte ein Junge in einem grünen Umhang. „Genau, was habt ihr noch _getrieben_?", fragte das danebensitzende, blonde

Mädchen im wissen Umhang, schelmisch grinsend. „Jetzt haltet mal eure Vorlauten klappen und stellt euch erst mal vor", lachte das

danebensitzende, braunhaarige Mädchen, was Muggelsachen trug und zwar einen Minirock und Top. Daneben saßen noch jeweils, ein auch in Muggelsachen gekleideter Jungen und ein Mädchen. „Danke", sagte Ann, im gespielt genervten Ton, doch ihre Augen funkelten.

„Also, Leute. Das ist Harry Potter. Harry, die beiden im Umhang sind Sue und Ali. Sie passen auf, was hier für Leute reinspaziert kommen und helfen weiter, wenn jemand nicht weiß wo er hin muss. „Hi, also wenn du dich verläufst, wir sind jederzeit zu stelle",

begrüßte ihn Sue. Das Mädchen das uns eben so lieb verteidigt hatte, heißt Nancy und die beiden anderen sind Jonathan und Delia. Sie

gehören alle zu unseren Heilern", stellte Ann die Kids einander vor. Harry fühlt sich gleich richtig wohl, erstens, weil hier jeder einfach nur

nett und kein bisschen überlegen oder spöttisch war und zweitens, weil ihn niemand neugierig anstarrte und auch seine Narbe von Blicken

frei blieb, obwohl er sich sicher war, das jeder hier wusste wer er war. Nachdem sie einander begrüßt hatten, wurde Ann auf den neusten

Stand der Dinge gebracht, scheinbar passierte hier immer so viel das man sogar, wenn man nur ein paar Stunden fehlte, schon

Wissenslücken hatte. Harry hörte gespannt zu. „Die TKA- Leute haben einen weiteren Trupp Riesen hinten in den Alpen gefunden und sie scheinen sie problemlos auf unsere Seite bringen zu können", erzählte Ali. „Und die Zauberer haben eben herausgefunden, was das für

ein Fluch gewesen war, mit dem Andrei belegt wurde, so dass wir ihn eben aus der Ohnmacht zurückrufen konnten", fuhr Nancy fort.

„Aber ein paar TVer wurden von den Todessern überrascht und wurden ernsthaft verletzt", berichtete Jonathan. „Ja, aber unsere

Gruppen B und C versuchen sie gerade wieder herzubiegen und sie scheinen sehr selbstsicher zu sein", meinte Delia aufmunternd. „Und

Kai geht mit Kethrin!", warf Sue dazwischen. „Was?", schrie Nancy entsetzt auf. Und so tauschten sie noch eine Weile lachend

Neuigkeiten aus, was mit wem los war, und Harry viel auf, dass sie kein einzigstes Mal schlecht über jemanden sprachen oder über ihn

herzogen. „So, ich geh dann mal baden und danach müssen Harry und ich noch einiges besprechen", schloss Marianna das Gespräch.

„Wo bringst du Harry denn unter? Mit bei dir in der Straße oder in der Besucher- Street?", fragte Nancy. „Bei mir mit", antwortete Ann

und die Kids verabschiedeten sich voneinander. „Was sind den THA- Leute und TVer?", platzte es aus Harry heraus. THV- Leute sind

Toms- Kreaturen- Vernichter. Sie beschäftigen sich damit, die Kreaturen die Tom erschaffen hat zu vernichten oder diese die sich ihm

angeschlossen haben auf unsere Seite zu bringen oder wenn sie nicht wollen, auch diese zu vernichten. TVer sind für die Vernichtung von

Todessern verantwortlich. Ich erkläre dir nachher alles genauer. Nachdem sie, aufgrund anderer Leute, die was von „der Chefin" wollten und auch immer ein paar nette, begrüßende Worte für Harry hatten, öfters anhalten mussten, waren sie endlich da. Auf dem Schild stand

nur „die Straße". Diese Straße unterschied sich im Grunde nicht von den anderen. In jeder Straße die sie durchquerten, war irgendeine Veränderung. In dieser hier, waren die Häuser nicht so auskunftsfreudig, zwar gab es auch hier viel an Fenstern und Balkons, aber alles

musste mit einem Zauber belegt sein, so das man nicht hinein schauen konnte. Auch strahlten sie hier so eine Aura aus, so dass Harry das

Gefühl nicht los wurde, in etwas ganz geheimes eingeweiht zu werden. Sie gingen weiter, bis sie am Ende der Straße und wie es schien

auch am Ende der Stadt angekommen waren und Ann, vor einen einladenden Haus aus Marmor anhielt. „Das ist das Haus meiner Mum",

sagte Marianna, während Harry und sie das Gebäude, durch ein großes Eingangsportal betraten, strahlend. „Sie wäre bestimmt stolz, wenn sie wüsste, was es jetzt für eine Funktion hat!" Drinnen war es ziemlich still, man hörte nur leise das sich Leute hinter den Türen

unterhielten und lachten. „Die Mauern hier sind sehr dick", erklärte ihm seine neue Freundin, die seinen Gedanken wohl, erraten haben musste. „Ich zeige dir dein Zimmer und einen Baderaum. Komm mit!" Gemeinsam gingen sie zwei Treppen hoch und liefen einen

pikfeinen Gang, der mit, auf Hochglanz polierten, Parkett ausgelegt war. Überall waren Fenster durch die, die Sonne rein schien, doch es

war angenehm kühl. „Sehen alle Häuser dieser Stadt von innen so aus?", fragte Harry, der mit solch teurer Ausstattung nicht gerechnet

hatte, als er die Stadt betreten und durchquert hatte. „Nein. So sehen nur dieses und noch eins oder zwei andere Häuser aus, immerhin

sind wir hier im Hauptgebäude." Ann blieb am Ende des Ganges stehen. „Hier sind wir. Mein Zimmer liegt direkt über deinem, so können

wir, mit Hilfe eines Portais, schneller kommunizieren." Sie stieß die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf. Harry verschlug es die Sprache. Er stand in

einem großen, Raum mit orangefarbenen Wänden, vielen Fenstern, die von gelben Gardienen umrahmt wurden, und eigenen Balkon. Das

Zimmer war mit einem weichen Teppich ausgelegt, an den Seiten standen braune, hölzerne Schränke, Bücherregale und ein Schreibtisch.

An der Wand hing ein großes leeres Portrait. Neben einem, schön verzierten Kamin, in dem aber kein Feuer brannte, stand ein riesiges Himmelbett. „Das... ist das mein Zimmer?", stotterte Harry. Ann lächelte: „Ja ich hoffe es gefällt dir!" Sie zog sein Gepäck aus der Tasche

und vergrößerte es. „Ja, es ist toll! Aber die ganzen Schränke brauche ich nicht, die kannst du ruhig dahin stellen, wo sie von nutzen sind",

antwortete Harry. „Aber nein! Es ist nur ein leerer Schrank, der Rest ist mit Kleidung, Lernmaterialien, magischen Gegenständen und der

Gleichen gefüllt. Das alles gehört dir, sieh es als Geschenk von mir. Harry, der grade einen Spiegelschrank voller nagelneuer Kleidung

geöffnet hatte, stieß einen entsetzten Schrei aus: „Nein! Nein, das kann ich nicht annehmen!" „Das kannst du ruhig, unsere Kids hier sind

magisch so weit, das es uns an nichts fehlt. Nebenan ist ein Badezimmer, das dir zu Verfügung steht. Ich werde dich in ein paar Stunden holen.

Du musst mich entschuldigen das ich dir jetzt keine Fragen beantworte, aber ich war die ganze Nacht unterwegs und bin durch die Hitze

noch zusätzlich erschöpft. Ich geh jetzt baden und mich dann schön ausschlafen. Wenn ich dann wieder voll aufgedankt bin kannst du mir

beliebig viele Fragen stellen und ich werde, so weit ich kann, und das ist ziemlich weit, dir antworten. Am Besten machst du das gleiche,

damit du nachher schön fit bist", meinte sie und verließ das Zimmer. Harry war immer noch sprachlos, aber als er sich in einen bequemen

Sessel niederließ, bemerkte er wie müder er eigentlich war. Der Junge ging langsam zu seinem Kleiderschrank und zog einen schwarzen,

seidenen Schlafanzug heraus. Dann schlurfte er durch eine Verbindungstür in den Nachbarraum. Unter normalen Umständen wäre Harry

jetzt wieder in einen stundenlangen Staunanfall gelandet, aber er hatte sein Vorrat aufgebraut und so ging er nur über die Steinplatten in

das große Schwimmbecken, das angenehm kühl war, schwamm ein paar Runden und ließ sich auf einer Erhöhung am Rand nieder. Als er

dann nach einiger Zeit aufschreckte, wunderte er sich erst das er fror, ihm wurde aber schnell der Grund bewusst! „Man, du bist echt

ziemlich kaputt, wenn du ich kühlen Wasser einschläfst, aber so viel anstrengendes hatte ich doch gar nicht gemacht", dachte er. Nahm

sich ein weißes Handtuch zum abtrocknen, zog seinen Schlafanzug an und ging zurück in sein Zimmer, wo er sofort in sein Bett und in die tiefsten Träume fiel.


	4. Die Wahrheit

_So, da ich schon ein Haufen Kapitel habe, bring ich auf für dich, __Tifferny Tonks__, gleich alle on g Weil du ja scheinbar eh die Einzigste bist, die meine FF ließt lol Vielleicht stört es ein bissel, dass ich in diesem Kapitel alles noch mal erzähle, mit den Hokruxen und der Prophezeiung und so, aber ich fühlte mich einfach genötigt noch mal näher darauf ein zu gehen ). __Also, ich hoffe es gefällt dir! Und d__anke für deine Kommis!_

** Kapitel 4 Die Wahrheit**

_Als_ Harry am nächsten Morgen gut ausgeschlafen aufwachte, war das erste was im auffiel, dass er hungrig war. Nicht das es ihn wunderte, bei den Durslays war er nie wirklich satt. Aber so hungrig wie heute war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen.

Er drehte sich in seinem weichen Himmelbett herum. „Halt! Himmelbett? Weich? Rede ich hier gerade von meinem Bett bei den

Durslays? Ne, oder?" „Guten morgen!" wurde er von einer unbekannten, glockenhellen Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Harry fuhr

erschrocken hoch. „Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen! Ich soll dir von der Chefin ausrichten, dass du, wenn du ausgeschlafen, dich

frisch gemacht und angezogen hast, runter zum Frühstücken kommen sollst, es sei denn, du hast keinen Hunger, aber das bezweifelt sie. Und du sollst deinen Zauberstab mitbringen", sprach die Elfe, in dem Portrait an der Wand.

Da fiel es ihm wieder ein, er war ja nicht mehr bei Onkel und Tante. Er war ja in... Magictown! Das erklärte alles, er hatte seit gestern

13.00Uhr nichts mehr gegessen! „Ich soll ihr eine Antwort bringen", unterbrach ihn, das redselige Geschöpf, schon wieder. „Äh

ja, danke. Sag ihr bitte, dass ich gleich komme." „Wird gemacht." Sich Schlafsand aus den Augen reibend, schlurfte der Junge zu seinem

Kleiderschrank und überlegte was er anziehen sollte. „Ich würde das dunkelblaue, ärmellose Shirt anziehen", bemerkte die Elfe, die

scheinbar Harry immer noch beobachtete. „Danke, aber wolltest du nicht Ann meine Nachricht bringen?", meinte Harry unwirsch, der es

nicht mochte beobachtet zu werden. „Bin ja schon weg", sagte die Elfe und verschwand. Harry nahm das Shirt, dass ihm seine Beratung

empfohlen, hatte und die darunter hängende Hose. Dann ging er ins Bad, um sich zu waschen. Gerade als auf den Gang treten wollte,

bemerkte Harry, das er ja gar nicht wusste, wo er hin sollte. Schnell stürzte er zurück in sein Zimmer, aber die Elfe war nicht da. „Shit!"

Da fiel ihm ein Zettel auf, der im Bild lag. _Immer der Nase nach, _stand darauf. Verdattert ging Harry zurück auf den Gang. Diesmal

bemerkte er es. Im Gang roch es nach, frischen Brötchen, gebratenen Speck und Kakao. Er schien von ganz allein zu gehen. Treppe

hoch, Gang vor, Treppe runter, rechts, links und mit einem Mal stand er vor einer riesigen Terrasse. „Na du Langschläfer, auch schon

da?", begrüßte ihn Ann. „Morgen!", erwiderte Harry. „Wie spät ist es denn?" „7.30Uhr. Aber dafür das du gestern 17.00Uhr ins Bett

bist, ziemlich spät! Setz dich doch. Du wirst ziemlich hungrig sein! Ich weiß, du bist grade erst aufgewacht, aber ich bin im Moment voller

Ausdauer und deswegen erkläre ich dir beim Essen das System von Magictown und danach darfst du mich mit Fragen durchlöchern." Sie

war wirklich viel gesprächiger als gestern! „Ähm, ja klar", war Harrys Beitrag dazu. Er setzte sich hin und begann sich seinen Teller mit Essen zu beladen.

„Also, wir sind in mehrere Bereiche gegliedert, die sich jeweils in einem Stadtteil aufhalten. Diese sind noch einmal in einzelne Gruppen gegliedert, die ihre eigenen Straßen haben.

Es gibt die ATL, Antitodesserliga, die MS, Magic Site, die Götter und dann noch die MG, Mariannas Gruppe, ich hatte die Ehre das man diesen Bereich und den Stadtteil nach mir nannte, weil ich die Stadt gegründet habe und Vorsitzende von den MG-Leuten bin.

Genau so wie die Bereiche heißen, nennen sich auch die dazugehörigen Stadtteile, außer bei den Göttern, weil die nur eine Straße haben und zwar die Straße der Götter.

Die ATLer sind noch mal in das TV-Team, Todesser Vernichter, die TusHB, Tom um seine Helfer Bringer und in die TKA, Toms Kreaturen Ausschalter. Die MS-Freaks haben, die Zauberer, die Heiler (auch noch mal in Gruppe 1, 2, 3... gegliedert) und die Lehrer als Untergruppen.

Die Götter sind nicht weiter untergliedert und meine Gruppe ist in A und B unterteilt.

ATL: Die TusHBs sollen herausfinden wer ein Todesser ist, welche unter dem Imperius stehen, welche wegen Erpressung handeln und dafür zu sorgen, dass die Todesser keinen neuen Anhänger dazu bekommen. Sie wohnen in der TusHBer Straße.

Das TV-Teammuss Todesser wieder auf die richtige Seite bringen oder sie töten, jene die unter dem Imperius stehen befreien und Erpressungen zu entkräften, ihre Straße haben wir mal ganz frech Straße der Sieger genannt.

Die TKA müssen herausfinden, was für Kreaturen Tom erschaffen hat und diese vernichten, welche sich ihm angeschlossen haben und diese auf unsere Seite holen oder sie, wenn es nicht klappt auch ausschalten, ihre Straße heißt „Gruselstreet"

MS: Die Zauberer sollen neue Zauber, Tränke oder Flüche erfinden und unbekannte erkunden, in der Magischen Straße

Die Heiler sind für die Heilung von Kranken und Verletzten verantwortlich, in der Straße namens St. Mungo

und die Lehrer, für das Unterrichten der Neulinge im Grünschnabelplatz

Die GötterKümmern sich um Veranstaltungen wie Disco, Quidditch, Wettbewerbe... und darum das wir Neulinge bekommen in derStraße der Götter

MG: Gruppe A erforscht Toms Vergangenheit in der Straße „Memory"

Und Gruppe B sucht und vernichtet Hokruxe in der Straße Namens, du hast den Namen sicher schon gelesen, „die Straße". Ich weiß, die Namens ein wenig, lustig, aber wir waren alle leicht beschwippst, als wir sie vergaben.", Marianna endete grinsend.

„Wow, wenn das System klappt, ist Voldemort schon bald Geschichte! Aber Eines musst du mir noch mal erklären. Du sagtest, ihr sucht

und vernichtet Hokruxe. Was um alles in der Welt sind Hokruxe?", sagte Harry. „Das System klappt schon, zwar scheitern wir auch

öfters mal, aber das ist nur verständlich. Ich meine der feind ist zwar hirnkrank, aber nicht dumm!", meinte Ann. „Also, Hokruxe. Als

Hokruxe bezeichnet man Gegenstände, in dem eine Person, einenTeil ihrer Seele eingeschlossen hat." „Hä? Wie soll denn das gehen?",

fragte Harry verdutzt. Man spaltet seine Seele und steckt den einen Teil in einen Gegenstand. So kann man, auch wenn der Körper

angegriffen oder zerstört wird, überleben, weil ein Teil der Seele, erdgebunden und unbeschädigt bleibt. Allerdings ist ein solches

Leben...", sie machte eine kurze Pause, „nicht mit dem Unsrigen zu vergleichen. Der Tod ist dem vorzuziehen, glaub mir." Harry musste

an Voldemorts Worte denken... _Ich wurde aus meinen Körper gerissen, war weniger als ein Geist, weniger als das kläglichste _

_Gespenst und doch, ich lebte. _„Und Voldemort hat so einen gemacht?", fragte Harry entsetzt. „Nicht nur einen. Unsere Information hat

er bzw. wollte er sieben machen." „Sieben? Wieso ausgerechnet Sieben?" „Nun, Tom liebt es schon seit er ein kleiner Junge war, etwas

besonderes zu sein und sieben Hokruxe oder allgemein, mehr als Einen, hatte noch nie jemand gemacht." „Wollte oder hat? Und wie soll

man die finden? Es könnte ja alles sein? „Genau wie das Besondersein, liebte Tom es schon immer Trophäen zu sammeln. Es wird nicht

irgendwas sein, nur besondere Gegenstände, aber wir arten zu weit aus, das besprechen wir später. Und wegen der Anzahl, wir vermuten

dass er erst sechs hat und durch dich seinen siebten Hokrux machen wollte, aber da er das nicht geschafft hatte wird er jetzt wohl einen

siebten haben." „Durch mich?", fragte Harry angewidert. „Wie soll das denn gehen? Wie macht man einen Hokrux?" „Durch eine

schlechte Tat. Du musst jemanden töten." „Aber wieso ich? Warum ausgerechnet mich? Wenn er doch so gerne was besonderes macht

und Trophäen sammelt, warum nicht jemanden Besonderen? Und wie ist er überhaupt auf mich gekommen? Dumbledore wollte mir das

nie erklären, er befand mich als zu jung." Ann lächelt schwach. „Das war eine verfahrene, ewig lange Geschichte, deswegen fasse ich

mich kurz. Also, Dumbledore hatte keine Wahrsagelehrerin mehr, deswegen geht es in den Eberkopf, wo seine Bewerberin Sibyll

Trelawney auf ihn wartete. Diese erzählte ihm erst mal jede Menge Müll, aber dann machte sie eine, scheinbar echte, Prophezeiung.

„_Der Eine mit der Macht den dunklen Lord zu besiegen naht heran... Von Jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren wenn der siebte Monat stirbt... und der dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich ebenbürtig kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben während der Andere überlebt... der Eine mit der Macht den dunklen Lord zu besiegen naht heran, geboren wenn der siebte Monat stirbt" _

So in der Art, lautet sie.Doch zu dem Zeitpunkt befand sich ein Spion Toms an der Tür der Beiden, zwar wurde er schon nach dem

„_geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirb_", aber es war noch genug, so dass er Voldemort warnen konnte. Es kamen auch alle ziemlich

flott darauf, welche Leute damit hätten gemeint sein können. Und da Tom, zum Glück, den Teil, das er ihn _sich als_ _ebenbürtig _

_kennzeichnen_ werde, nicht kannte, fällte er eine Entscheidung, denn sonst hätte es wohl ewige Streiterreinen gegeben, bis die

Prophezeiung schließlich ungültig geworden wäre. Es standen zwei Jungen zur Wahl, du und Nevill Longbottom. Tom schien dich als

gefährlich zu befinden und wollte dich ausschalten, solange du noch klein und, wie er dachte, keine Gefahr warst. Tja, falsch gedacht. Und

da Tom dich angriff, womit das, _sich als ebenbürtig kennzeichnen_, erfüllt wurde, war auch für Albus und Co klar, das du es musstest.

Du siehst, du wärest durchaus ein Trophäen-Hokrux geworden." Harry, der während seine Freundin erzählt hatte erbleicht war, fragte

nun mit zitternder Stimme: „Keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt, heißt das, dass ICH Voldemort töten muss?" „Nö", meinte

Ann gelassen. „Es heißt nicht mehr, als dass du ihn töten WIRST. Eben, bevor du deine Prophezeiung gehört hast, warst du noch ganz

versessen darauf ihn umzubringen. Man könnte fasst sagen, das Trelawney das Ganze ins Rollen gebracht hat. Denn hätte sie die

Prophezeiung nicht gemacht, hätte Tom sie nicht erfahren können. Er hätte deine Eltern nicht umgebracht um an dich heranzukommen,

deine Mutter wäre nicht für dich gestorben und du hättest den Schutz nicht bekommen, _die Macht die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt. _Du

würdest zwar nicht auf unbedingt auf seiner Seite stehen, aber du würdest nicht so verzweifelt danach trachten ihn umzubringen, um deine

Eltern zu rechen und für ihn wärst du auch nur ein Fisch im Meer. Aber lassen wir das „hätte" und „wäre", es ist gekommen wie es

gekommen ist und du wirst, mit der Hilfe deiner Freunde und ganz Magictown, was im Grunde das Gleiche ist, seine Hokruxe und ihn

vernichten. Damit hätte sich auch geklärt in welche Gruppe du eingeordnet wirst und die Frage was wir die ganzen Ferien machen

werden!" Harry war sich zwar immer noch nicht ganz sicher, wie er das eben Gehörte auffassen sollte, aber durch Anns lockere Art dem

Thema gegenüber, dachte er sich „ toll Trelawney!" und musste grinsen. „Siehste, einfach lächerlich das ganze!" „Von wegen kurgefasst!

Woher wisst ihr eigentlich das alles? Und mit einer deiner Schlussfolgerungen warst du mir zu flott. Was machen wir den ganzen Sommer

lang?" Ann lachte. Wir wissen das alles, durch spionieren, heimlich Überfälle, bei denen wir Leuten ein paar Gedanken abnehmen. Wir

haben unsere Leute überall. Sogar in Hogwarts, da hat sich ein Schüler mal in Dumbledores Büro geschlichen und eine Kopie all seiner

Gedanken gemacht, daher wissen wir auch ein Großteil über die Prophezeiung und so. Und was wir machen werden. Na du lernst, unter

meinem Flittchen, brauchbare Magie und wir gehen auf Hokruxjagd!


	5. Paradies auf Erden

****

**Kapitel 5 Paradies auf Erden**

Die nächsten Tage waren für Harry das Paradies auf Erden. In dieser Stadt bemerkt der Junge etwas, was er nie für möglich gehalten

hätte, „Schule machte Spaß!" Zumindest in Magictown. Noch am gleichen Tag begann Harry mit seiner Ausbildung. Ann zeigt ihm sein

Zimmer genauer und erklärte die einzelnen Gegenstände. Massenhaft Zaubertrankzutaten, Bücher und Unmengen an Antiobskuranten.

Zuerst ließ sich seine Freundin von ihm, mit Hilfe eines Zauberduells, eine kleine Probe seines Könnens geben Harry war, ganz zufrieden

mit sich, denn sie stufte ihn als Fortgeschritten ein. Seine Laune sank, aber sofort wieder als sie ihren Satz beendete: Fortgeschrittener

Anfänger. Sie gingen zum Grünschnabelplatz und gemeinsam mit einem Lehrer, demonstrierte die Chefin, auf dem großen Übungsplatz

hinter dem Haus, welche Magie ein vollausgebildeter Zauberer in Magictown besaß. Die Beiden hörten schon nach einer Minute wieder

auf, denn Harry hatte gesehen was er sehen sollte. Es waren Zauber gefallen, von denen Harry noch nie gehört hatte, aber er konnte nicht

sagen wie sie gingen, denn während des ganzen Duells war kein einzigstes Wort gefallen. Anschließend, baute der Lehrer das, in

Trümmern liegende, Übungsfeld wieder auf. Zurück im Hauptgebäude gingen sie gemeinsam in die Bibliothek und studierten alle

möglichen Zauber, die Harry anschließend, mit Anns Hilfe, lernte. Das Mädchen war äußerst zufrieden mit ihm. „Du lernst unglaublich

schnell! Jetzt versuchst du noch einen Fluch, der jedes Schild zerschlagen kann. Nach dem Mittag werden wir ein paar, sehr nützliche

Tränke brauen und hinterher bringe ich dir ungesagte Zauber bei und am Abend, wollen wir uns dann noch ein bisschen amüsieren", sagte

sie, nachdem Harry einen erfolgreichen Schildfluch erschaffen hatte, der alle Flüche, bis auf die Unverzeihlichen, abwehren konnte. Auch

diesen schaffte Harry innerhalb von ein paar Minuten. „Sehr gut!", strahlte Ann. „Danke. Wo essen wir denn? Wieder unten oder wo

anders?", fragte der Schüler. „In der Straße der Götter. Da ist eine große Mensa, dann treffen wir auch die meisten anderen. Als sie das

Haus verließen, kam gleich ein fremder Junge auf sie zugerannt. „Hey, Ann! Hallo Harry! Na alles klar bei euch?", rief er schon von

weitem. „Tach, Alex. Ja, bei uns läuft alle bestens. Harry, das ist Alex, auch ein MG-Typ." „Hi Alex", begrüßte Harry den

Neuankömmling zurückhaltend. „Geht ihr jetzt auch in die Mensa, euer wohlverdientes Mittag einnehmen? Ich bin schon seit heute Nacht

um 01.00Uhr unterwegs!", stöhnte er. „Ja wir gehen auch essen, wir haben den ganzen Morgen ein paar Zauber einstudiert und ich muss

sagen, ich übertreibe kein bisschen, das ist der Beste Schüler den ich je hatte!", sagte Ann. Harry errötete, aber seine Neugier gewann.

„Was hast du denn gemacht?", fragte er also gespannt. „Ein paar Mädels sind gestern abend, bei ihren Nachforschungen, was Tom

zwischen sein 18. und. 21.Lebensjahr so trieb, auf Dokumente einer alten Dame gestoßen, die, wie es scheint, mit Riddle in Kontakt

stand und nicht lange nach dieser Bekanntschaft gestorben ist. Ich musste die ganze Nacht nach ihrer Hauselfe suchen, um ihre Erinnerung

zu bekommen, aber frag jetzt nicht weiter." Während sie aßen, Harry fiel auf, während er feststellte wie unglaublich lecker das Essen,

welches er anhand einer Speisekarte auswählen und bei seinen Teller bestellen konnte, war, das hier scheinbar jeder Jeden kannte und

mochte und das Jeder wusste woran der Andere, bis eben gearbeitet hatte. Die Kids tauschten lachend die Neusten in Sachen andere

Personen und Tom aus und Harry wunderte, dass nie ein angespannte, verschreckte oder gar besorgte Stimmung in der Luft lag. Es

wurde immer lachend, scherzend oder einfach nur ernst gesprochen. Immer wieder sah er Harry, diesen rosa, dumm dreinschauender

Totenkopf, das veräppelte Mal Voldemorts. Am Anfang wollte Harry noch fragen, was es darstellte, doch schon bald wurde ihm klar,

das es ihr Zeichen war. Sie standen verachtend gegenüber dem dunklen Herrscher und zeigten das auch und schon bald übernahm Harry

ihre Gefühle und dieses angsterfüllte Kribbeln im Bauch, das ihm früher immer überwältigt hatte verwandelte sich nun in kalte Verachtung.

Der Rest des Tages lief noch besser als der Anfang. Harry, der mit einem miesen Gefühl an das Zaubertrank misch herangegangen war, in

Rückblick auf seine schlechten Ergebnisse im Unterricht in Hogwarts, erlebte ein riesige Überraschung: Er mischte jeden Trank ohne auch

nur den kleinsten Fehler zu machen. Harry hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, woher sein nie gekanntes Talent im Zaubern kam, aber es

gefiel im außerordentlich gut. Sogar das ungesagte Zauber lernte Harry innerhalb von wenigen Stunden, so das sie gleich mit

Apparirübungen fortfuhren und Ann hatte es als eines der schwierigsten Dinge in der Magie beschrieben, da es eine hohe Konzentration

und viel Ausdauer erforderte und hatte mit mehreren Tagen Übung gerechnet, die vergehen würden, ehe er es richtig beherrschte. Aber

immer, wenn seine Lehrerin ihn anstrahlte, durchzog ein Gefühl das er die Macht hatte Berge zu verschieben und ihm gelang einfach alles.

Nachdem sie wieder in der Mensa zusammen mit den anderen zu Abend gegessen hatten, richtete Peter, ein Zauberer, blitzschnell seinen

Zauberstab auf ihn und Harry hatte grad noch Zeit sein Schild herbeizurufen als auch schon ein gelber Blitz auf ihn zuflog und abprallte.

„Hey, was sollte das!", fragte Harry verärgert. „Da, was habe ich euch gesagt. Mag sein das Harry heute seine erste Unterrichtsstunde

hier hatte, aber er reagiert so schnell wie die Besten von uns!", sagte Ann mit stolzer Stimme. „Hm, ja. Schon gut", antwortete Peter

beeindruckt. Zu Harry gewand erklärte die Chefin: „Wir haben eine Überraschung für dich und dies war nur ein Zauber, der dir die

Augen verschließt. Ich hab' gemeint, dass wir dir das erst sagen müssen, aber Peter wollte es unbedingt mal versuchen. Also, wenn du

nichts dagegen hast." Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und mit einmal konnte Harry seine Augen nicht mehr öffnen. „Also, ich kann nicht sagen

das es mir gefällt, aber wenn's sein muss. Die Gruppe stand auf und Harry wurde die Straße entlang, in ein Gebäude rein und, der Luft

nach zu urteilen, wieder heraus. „Finite", hörte Harry jemanden sagen und er konnte seine Augen wieder öffnen. „Wahnsinn!", schrie

Harry. Sie waren in einem Quidditchstadion das es gut mit dem bei der Quidditch-WM aufnehmen konnte. „Ich hab mal gehört das du

gerne Quidditch spielst und da die Götter für heute abend eh eins geplant hatten, habe ich dafür gesorgt das du mit reinrutschen kannst",

erzählte Sue, die eben zu ihnen gestoßen war. Ann reichte ihm seinen Feuerblitz. „Woher..." „Ich hab ihn vorhin aus deinem Zimmer

gemopst", grinste sie. Das Stadion füllte sich und es begann ein Spiel, mit das den ganzen Abend dauerte und irgendwann, spät in der

Nacht mit einem Schnatzfang und damit Sieg von Harry endete. Harry glühte förmlich unter der stürmischen Umarmung und den

jubelnden Blick seiner Jägerin Ann. Zum Umfallen müde viel Harry in sein Bett. „Nacht Harry", erklang Anns magische Stimme. „Nacht

und danke", schickte Harry seine Stimme, mit dem neuerlernten Zauber, hoch in ihr Zimmer und schlief mit einem Lächeln auf dem

Gesicht ein.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ähnlich wie dieser. Harry lernet Apparieren, Oklumentik, Legilimentik und lauter neue Zauber, er saugte das

neue Wissen förmlich in sich auf. Neuerdings kam eine Trainingseinheit dazu, die Harry anfangs nicht richtig verstand. Lange

Ausdauerläufe, Kraftübungen und Hindernisläufe gehörten dazu. Erst war Harry anschließend ziemlich fertig, da er nicht wirklich sportlich

war, aber schon bald viel es ihm leichter und da Niveau wurde hochgeschraubt. Abends unternahmen Ann, Harry und immer ein paar

andere Leute zusammen was, zwar konnte Harry nicht immer Quidditch spielen, da es keine festen Mannschaften gab und immer jemand

anderes spielte, aber er kam oft genug zum Zug. Am nächsten Tag waren sie in die Disco gegangen. Harry war überhaupt nicht begeistert.

„Ich tanze nicht!", hatte er trotzig gesagt, aber schließlich stand er mit Ann auf der Bühne, zwischen all den anderen Kids und tanzen

machte Spaß. Wie in all den anderen Sachen, verbesserte sich Harry auch hierbei rasch und wurde schon, nachdem sie auch am folgendem Abend getanzt hatten, für durchaus passabel, erklärt. Harry erfuhr auch das Ann genauso alt wie er und nicht älter war, was

seine Laune, falls überhaupt möglich, noch mehr steigen ließ.. So vergingen die Tage und Harry dachte an nichts anderes mehr, die

schrecklichen Tage bei den Durslays, seine Enttäuschung über seine Freunde, der Ärger wegen Dumbledore, die Anhörung und sogar der

Gedanke, dass er jemals nach Hogwarts zurück musste, wurden von dem Unterricht, den Besprechungen wegen Tom und den Hokruxen, seinen neuen Freunden von seinen ganzen neuen Leben, vor allem von Annverdrängt. Er war rundum glücklich, konnte gegen

Tom kämpfen und wurde in alles mit einbezogen, aber immer gleichberechtigt, wie die anderen behandelt. Diese Tage sollten nie enden.


	6. Der Orden des Phönix

**Kapitel 6 Der Orden des Phönix**

„Ach Ron, ich mache mir solche Sorgen", jammerte Hermiene ihren Freund die Ohren voll. „Ich meine, dieser Brief ist ungefähr so

aufschlussreich und hilfreich, wie ein leeres Blatt Papier! Wenn wir ihm doch wenigstens schreiben dürften, dass er in vier Tagen abgeholt

wird. Aber nein, man könnte ihn ja abfangen und dann wüsste unser Feind den Termin", sie schnaubte ärgerlich. „Ja, ich weiß und ich auf

vollkommen einer Meinung mit dir, aber Harry hat jetzt ganze vier Wochen ausgehalten und da schafft er die paar Tage doch allemal",

beschwichtigte sie Ron, denn er wusste, wenn seine Freundin sich einmal in Rage geredet hatte, würde sie so bald nicht mehr aufhören.

„Er wird bestimmt total sauer auf uns sein und nicht ohne Grund. Ich würde auch durchdrehen, wenn der, der mich umbringen will, zurück

an die Macht ist und ich sitze irgendwo, tatenlos herum und hab' keine Ahnung was vor sich geht, während meine Freunde, zusammen

mitten im Geschehen sitzen! Hast du gehört was die anderen erzählt haben? Sie haben gesagt, das Harry sein Zimmer, seit den

Dementorenangriff nicht mehr verlassen hat! Er ist sicherlich furchtbar unglücklich. Oh hoffentlich verzeiht er uns!" „Vielleicht regt er sich

anfangs ein bisschen auf, aber er wird bald merken, dass wir nichts dafür konnten und ich wette seine Neugierde wird seine Wut eh

überlagern", sagte Ron grinsend.

Vier Tage später, versammelte sich der halbe Orden, gegen Abend, in der Eingangshalle des Grimmauldplatzes Nummer zwölf.

„Hoffentlich geht nichts schief!", sagte Mrs. Weasley besorgt. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Molly. Niemand weiß dass wir ihn jetzt abholen

und außerdem müssten zehn Zauberer, mehr als genügend sein", beruhigte Professor Lupin sie. „Verlass dich da nur nicht zu sehr drauf.

Der Feind hat seine Augen überall!", knurrte Mad Eye. „Immer positiv denkend, unser Alastor. So kennen wir ihn", spottete Tonks.

Alastor brummte nur verärgert. „Los gehen wir, es wird Zeit", sagte Kingsley mit seiner tiefen Stimme. Die zehn ausgewählten Zauberer,

verließen mit ihren Besen das Haus und desapparierten in den Garten, hinter dem Haus, in Ligusterweg Nummer vier. „Sind sie schon

weg?" flüsterte Emmeline Vance. „Ja, es ist doch alle dunkel im Haus", antwortete Dädalus Diggel. „Müsste nicht eigentlich, wenigstens in

Harrys Zimmer, Licht sein?", fragte Hestia Jones. „Nicht unbedingt, wenn er schon schläft", meinte Sturgis. „Oder deprimiert auf seinen

Bett liegt", sagt Lupin. „Worauf warten wir noch Leute, gehen wir rein!", rief Tonks gut gelaunt und öffnete, mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes,

die verschlossene Haustür. „Ich würde sagen, wir durchsuchen erst einmal das Erdgeschoss, nach unangenehmen Überraschungen, bevor

wir den Jungen holen", knurrte Moody und ignorierte, leicht verärgert, das Gestöhne der Anderen. Tonks schaute in die Küche, wo sie

zielsicher einen Teller vom Tisch stieß. „Okay, vielleicht holen wir Harry gleich. Oben die Tür ist abgeschlossen und wir wollen doch

nicht, das er denkt hier wären ein paar Todesser und seine Tür selbst öffnet", meinte Lupin lächelnd. Sturgis hob seinen Zauberstab und

entriegelte die Harrys Zimmertür. Gespannt wartete, die versammelte Truppe, am Ende der hinaufführenden Treppe. Und wartete und

wartete. „Da stimmt doch was nicht", murrte Moody, nachdem sie zwei Minuten lang dumm herumgestanden hatten. „Ach ne! Da wäre

ich aber nicht drauf gekommen!", sagte Tonks mit sarkastischer Stimme. „Ich geh hoch und schau mal nach ihm", meinte Lupin unruhig.

Er stieg die Treppe hoch, ging in Harrys Zimmer, wo er das Licht an schaltet, wieder aus schaltete und fassungslos die Treppe wieder

runter kam. „Er ist nicht da. Sein Koffer und seine ganzen anderen Sachen sind nicht da, das Bett ist gemacht und auch der ganze Rest im

Zimmer sieht aus, als hätte es tagelang niemand betreten." Bedrücktes schweigen. „Ich geh mal hoch und schau, ob ich irgendwelche

Hinweise, auf irgendwas finden kann. „Wo kann er den nur sein und warum war dann seine Tür abgeschlossen?", fragte Vance besorgt.

„Ich denke, wir werden auf seinem Onkel und seine Tante warten und ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen", sagte Tonks, während Lupin seinen

Patronus, mit einer Nachricht für den Orden, zurück ins Hauptquartier schickte. „Alles was ich gefunden habe sind ein paar Briefe von

Sirius, Ron und Hermiene und ein paar Eulenfedern. Sieht nicht nach einen Kampf aus.", hörten sie Moody von oben herunter rufen. „Hat

Harry noch jemand anderes, als einer von uns, beschattet?", fragte er, nachdem es sich der Trupp im Wohnzimmer bequem gemacht

hatte. „Nein, antwortete Hestia. „Nur, die hier Anwesenden!" Mit einem Mal kam ein Lichtblitz in Vogelgestalt herein geflogen, verharrte

kurz und verblasste anschließend. „Dumbledore meint auch, dass wir erst auch die Durslays warten sollen. Er schreibt Harry gerade einen

Brief und Ron, Hermiene und Sirius machen das Gleiche. Außerdem schickt er ein paar Späher aus. Snape, der bis eben noch da

gewesen war, meinte, das Voldemort damit nichts zu tun hat, aber er will sich noch mal unauffällig umhören", berichtete Lupin. Als ca.

zwei Stunden des Schweigens und Grübelns verstrichen waren, kamen die Durslays zurück. Schon als sie durch die Wohnungstür traten,

hörten die heimlichen Besucher, wie sich Vernon aufregte. „Dieses elende Pack! Das war bestimmt einer von diesen Scherbriefen, die

irgendwelche, unerzogener Kinder verschicken!", sagte er mit aufgebrachter Stimme. „Vielleicht war...", er verstummte, als er das Licht

im Wohnzimmer anschaltete und die vielen Leute in schwarzen Umhängen auf seiner Couch sitzen sah. „Was machen sie denn hier?",

schnauzte er, halb wütend, halb verängstigt. „Der Junge ist nicht hier. Was wollen sie?" „Mr. Durslay, bitte entschuldigen sie unseren

unangemeldeten Besuch, aber wir wollten Harry abholen, der, wie sie eben schon sagten, nicht hier ist. Da er uns aber nicht Bescheid

gesagt hatte, wohin er gegangen ist, wollten wir sie fragen, ob sie uns vielleicht Genaueres erklären können", sagte Lupin höflich. Doch

der Ton schlug fehl. Vernon verwechselte Höflichkeit mit Schwäche und Toks' violette Haarfarbe, trug noch mehr zu seinem Ärgernis bei.

Selbstbewusst beschuldigte er Lupin empört: „Sie haben uns, fälschlicher Weise, zu dieser angeblichen Preisverleihung geschickt!" „Doch

sein Irrtum, bezüglich der mangelnden Selbstsicherheit, des Trupps, wurde augenblicklich, durch Moody berichtigt. „Und wenn schon!

Wir wollten eben sinnlose Gespräche, mit Muggeln wie euch, umgehen. Also antwortet gefälligst auf unsere Fragen, damit sich das hier

nicht all zu sehr in die Länge zieht!", knurrte er. Bekam dafür zwar ein paar vorwurfsvolle Blicke, von seinen Kollegen, wurde aber mit

einer, wenn auch widerwilliger Antwort belohnt. Der Muggel, wollte erst noch was erwidern, ließ es dann aber lieber sein und sagte: „Er

ist schon am Tag nach dem Angriff, der Demontöre, gegangen. Es war gegen Mittag, als er aus seinem Zimmer rief „Tschüss, ich gehe".

Wir sind schleunigst hoch um nachzusehen was der Bengel nun wieder anstellt. Wir kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie am

arm eines fremden Mädchens hing und grinsend verschwand. Seine Sachen waren mit ihm verschwunden, nur ein paar Briefe,

Eulenfedern und außerdem der miese Geruch seiner Eule, hatte er zurückgelassen. Zufrieden?" „Und warum war die Zimmertür

abgeschlossen?", fragte Vance misstrauisch. Weil wir auch mal Besuch bekommen und leine unangenehmen Fragen beantworten oder

unerwünschte Überraschungen haben wollen", antwortete er. „Danke!", sagte Lupin und die Gruppe desapparierte.

Im Hauptquartier angelangt, wurden sie gleich von, Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, allen Kindern und sogar Dumbledore, besorgt empfangen.

„Und? Habt ihr was heraus gefunden?", fragte Molly, als sie gemeinsam in die Küche gingen. „Ja, aber nicht, was uns groß weiter hilft", seufzte Lupin. „Allem Anschein nach, ist der Bengel freiwillig, am Tag nach dem Angriff, mit einem Mädchen mitgegangen. Er schien nicht

vor zu haben, wieder zu kommen, denn er hatte alle seine Sachen mitgenommen." „Oh ich hab's gewusst!", stöhnte Hermiene. „Es musste

irgendetwas los sein. Deswegen wollte er auch die Antwort unbedingt bis „morgen mittag, haben." „Ja, er hat die Nase voll gehabt, wie er

geschrieben hatte. Also ist er abgehauen", stimmte Ron zu. „Na ja, wer kann's ihm verübeln?", sagte Sirius, auf den die Beschreibung die Nase voll haben", ebenfalls zutraf, da er nichts tun durfte, außer, das Haus bewohnbar machen. Dumbledore seufzte tief: „Wir können

also nicht groß was tun, bis auf Hoffen das unsere Leute ihn finden oder er uns antwortet." „Oh, er wird antworten, glaubt mir. Aber

höchsten das er mit ein paar Leuten unterwegs ist, er nicht sagen kann mit wem und wo und das wir uns keine Sorgen machen sollen und

hoffentlich bald wieder sehen", meinte Sirius grinsend. „Ich kenne James' Sohn." Doch er war sichtlich der Einzigste, der das lustig fand

und so fügte er sich den besorgtem, oder wie bei Moody, verärgerten Schweigen.

Auch die Fred, Gorge und Ginny waren verärgert. „Der ist irgendwo mit einem Mädel unterwegs und hat seinen Spaß, während wir hier

sind, nichts wissen dürfen, aber das Haus putzen müssen", beschwerte sich Fred, als sie in Rons Zimmer versammelt waren, die andern

beiden nickten zustimmend.


	7. Probleme?

Harry war gerade aufgewacht und suchte nun seine Kleidung für den kommenden Tag zusammen. Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg

ins Bad. Ann, die ausnahmsweise mal nicht gleich mit ihm, sondern viel eher aufgestanden war, hatte ihm vorhin schon, durch das

Elfenportrait, mitgeteilt, dass ein paar Leute, eine, wahrscheinlich sehr wichtige, Erinnerung bekommen hätten. Harry wollte sich also nur

schnell waschen und danach sofort zu den andern MG-Leuten, denn in letzter Zeit waren sie einen Hokrux besonders nah gekommen und

vielleicht brachte diese Erinnerung nun die Lösung. Er hatte seine Hand schon auf den Türgriff zum Nachbarraum liegen, als ihn der Schrei

einer Eule zurückhielt. Besser gesagt, der Schrei seiner Eule. Der Junge überschlug sich fast vor Erleichterung, denn seit Hedwig ihm den

Brief von seinen Freunden gebracht hatte, was inzwischen acht Tage her war und wieder davon geflattert war, hatte Harry nichts mehr

von ihr gehört. Er dachte schon, sie könne ihn hier nicht finden, aber jetzt war sie ja da. Und mit vier Briefen. „Hallo Hedwig. Endlich! Ich

hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Von wem sind denn die Briefe?", begrüßte Harry seine Eule, während er ihr Gefieder streichelte und gab ihr ein paar Eulenkekse. Diese zwickte Harry zart ihn den Finger und der Junge wusste, sie hatte ihn auch vermisst.

Er nahm den 1. Brief und öffnete ihn.

_Harry, wo bist du?_

_Eben sind ein paar Leute von losgezogen um dich abzuholen und du warst nicht da! Wir machen uns hier riesige Sorgen, alles was wir wissen ist, das du am Tag nach dem Angriff, zusammen mit einem Mädchen verschwunden bist. Du kannst doch nicht einfach so ohne weiteres abhauen und niemanden Bescheid sagen! Voldemort ist zurück und versucht dich umzubringen! Dumbledore und seine Leute versuchen dich zu schützen und du haust einfach ab! Wir wollen wissen, wo du bist. Schreib mir eine Antwort und komm dann am besten, gleich zurück zu den Durslays, wir holen dich dann ab!_

_Gruß_

_Hermiene_

Die anderen beiden Briefe, waren von Ron und Sirius und sahen im Grunde genauso aus. In Harry brodelte es, das konnte nicht ihr Ernst

sein! Das konnte nicht ihr Ernst sein! Einfach so abhauen? Dumbledore und seine Leute versuchen dich zu schützen und du haust ab? Zu

den Durslays zurück! Die spinnen wohl!

Der letzte Brief war von Dumbledore.

_Lieber Harry_

_Ich weiß das du sicherlich höchst verärgert über mich bist, aber wir hatten schon seit längeren deine Abholung geplant und als wir dann vier Tage nach dem Angriff kamen und du nicht da warst, waren alle außer sich vor Sorge. Ich habe dir unverzüglich diesen Brief hier geschrieben und das dann deine Eule aufgetaucht ist hat unsere Sorge noch bekräftigt, deine Freunde Ron, Hermiene und Sirius haben ebenfalls so ähnlich Briefe abgeschickt. Wo immer du auch bist, antworte bitte sofort und nenne deinen Aufenthaltsort und mit wem du zusammen bist. Wir holen dich dann unverzüglich zu uns. Zögere nicht, denn in drei Tagen ist deine Anhörung. Bitte antworte schnellst möglich._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Vier Tage nach dem Angriff und die Eule sofort abgeschickt? „Hedwig, du hast doch keine vier Tage gebraucht oder? Ich bin doch schon

neun Tage lang hier!" Verwundert zog er seine Stirn in kraus. Das ihm grad wieder die Anhörung eingefallen ist, ließ seine Laune auch

nicht steigen. Er ließ das waschen weg und machte sich schnellstmöglich auf den Weg zu Ann. Er kannte sich inzwischen schon gut im

Haus aus und war ziemlich schnell im Versammlungsraum angekommen. Seine Freundin erwartete ihn schon davor. „Sorry Harry, war

Fehlalarm, diese Erinnerung hatten wir schon." „Können wir mal kurz in die Bibliothek gehen? Ich hab' da nämlich ein paar Fragen. Und

Probleme." „Ja klar", sie schaute ihn besorgt an. In der Bibliothek angekommen, machten sie es sich in den Sesseln bequem und Ann

schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Also, erst mal eine Frage. Kann es sein das hier die Zeit langsamer vergeht?" Das Mädchen strahlte. „Ja.

Hier herrscht so viel außergewöhnliche Magie von verschiedensten Arten, das es das Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum durcheinandergebracht hat.

Was sehr vorteilhaft ist, denn so haben wir immer mehr Zeit als der Gegner. Was normalerweise eine Minute ist, sind bei uns zwei. Eine

Stunde sind zwei Stunden, eint Tag, zwei... Aber wie bist du darauf gekommen?" Das erklärte natürlich alles. „Deswegen mussten dir Sue

und Ali auch so viel erzählen, als du grade mal eine Stunde unterwegs gewesen bist!" „Genau, aber wie..." „Das erkläre ich dir gleich, erst musst du mir noch mal ein paar Fragen beantworten. Was machen Dumbledore und seine Leute? Wo sind meine Freunde? " Harry hatte

eigentlich vor sie das gleich zu Fragen, als sie ihm erzählte, das sie ihm all seine Fragen beantworten wolle, aber irgendwie war es dann

unwichtig geworden. „Dumbledore hat den Orden des Phönix wieder zusammengerufen. Das ist ein Zusammenschluss von allen Leuten

die etwas gegen Tom tun wollen, hauptsächlich Auroren oder welche aus dem Ministerium. Es sind aber auch Leute wie Remus Lupin,

dein Pate, die ganzen Weasleys und Severus Snape dabei." „Der! Was macht der denn?" „Er spioniert für den Orden, Tom und die

Todesser aus." „Und was macht Sirius?" „Den lässt Dumbledore nicht raus, er putzt das Haus. Wo wir auch bei der letzten Frage wären.

Sie sind in Sirius' Haus, dem Grimmauldplatz 12, er steht auch unter dem Fidelius-Zauber." „Er putzt? Ne oder! Wie können die ihm das

antun!" „Ja, er ist äußerst unzufrieden. Ansonsten, versuchen Rubeus Hagrid und Madam Maxim die, in England häuslichen, Riesen auf

ihre Seite zu ziehen. Was allerdings pure Zeitverschwendung ist, denn sie sind schon so gut wie in der Hand der Todesser. Aber ihre

Hauptbeschäftigung ist momentan, Tom der Prophezeiung, die im Ministerium liegt, weg zu halten. Nicht sonderlich nützlich, was die da

machen, da sie nur von denen genommen werden kann, über die sie geschrieben wurde. Für die geringe Wahrscheinlichkeit, das Tom

selbst hingeht, ist es ja ganz hilfreich, aber sonst. So, jetzt sagst du mir mal wie du so plötzlich darauf kommst und du sagtest auch noch

was von Problemen!" „Woher wisst ihr das alles?" „Nein! Jetzt bist du erst mal mit erzählen an der Reihe. „Heute morgen ist Hedwig mit

vier Briefen gekommen." Er gab' sie ihr. Während sie las, merkte Harry, wie auch sie ihr Gesicht verzog und nachdem Ann fertig war,

gab sie ihm die Briefe sprachlos zurück. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Im Grunde dachte ich mir schon, das sie so etwas schreiben werden,

aber das sie es jetzt auch wirklich tun...!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie ein kleiner unartiger Junge, aber du solltest ihnen antworten. Da

sind jede Menge Dinge, an die ich nicht mehr gedacht hatte, während ich mit dir..." Sie errötete. „Während ich dich unterrichtet hatte."

Harry glühte, konnte es sein das Ann, dieses wunderschöne Mädchen, auch jedes Mal, wenn sie zusammen waren, so aufblühte wie er?

Doch er überging dies und fragte: „Was denn?" „Ich wollte eigentlich, das du ihnen gleich schreibst, das du zu Freunden gegangen bist.

Außerdem habe ich die Anhörung, die schon in sechs Tagen ist, ganz vergessen und das du ja früher oder später auch noch nach

Hogwarts zurück musst." „Ah, Hogwarts, das ist ja auch schon in..", er überlegte kurz, „ca. sechs Wochen, in unserer Zeit." Eine kurze

Pause entstand, dann sah er ihr in die Augen. „Ich muss ja nicht hin, ich kann hier bleiben." Ein seltsames Gefühl stieg in Harry auf, so

ähnlich wie er es die ganzen letzten Tage schon gehabt hatte nur viel stärker. „Nein, du gehst! Ansonsten gibt es nur wieder große Probleme, vom Ministerium aus: Wo ist Harry Potter?" , sagte sie mit unergründlicher Miene. Harry hätte gern Legilimentik angewendet,

aber erstens, tat man so etwas nicht untereinander und zweitens, bestimmt wand sie grade Oklumentik gegen ihn an, nur so zur Sicherheit,

genau wie er. „Hogwarts ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Du musst erst einen Brief an den Orden schreiben und dann müssen wir uns eine

Verteidigungsstrategie für dich überlegen. Die Lehrer haben momentan nicht viel zu tun. Ich werde ein paar von ihnen die Regeln im

Ministerium durchschauen, sie gucken lassen, was man wie drehen kann und den Abend noch einmal durchzugehen, vielleicht gab es ja

brauchbare Dinge, die uns weiter helfen. Aus Magictown kann niemand mitkommen, denn so ziemlich alle von uns, sind dem Ministerium

unbekannt und wir würden Probleme bekommen, deswegen brauchen wir eine unschlagbare Verteidigung! Ich geh mal zu ihnen, du fängst

am besten schon mit dem Schreiben an!" Und sie ging davon. Harry war durcheinander, aber er tat wie ihm geheißen, nahm Pergament

und Feder und begann zu schreiben.

_Lieber Ron, Sirius, Professor Dumbledore und liebe Hermiene._

_Es tut mir sehr leid, das ich euch solchen Ärger und solche Sorgen bereitet hatte. Mir geht es gut und ich bin mir im klaren darüber, dass Tom zurück ist. Ich bin bei guten Freunden und in Sicherheit, wo ich die restlichen Ferien zu verbringen gedenke. Ich kann euch leider nicht erzählen bei wem und wo ich bin, da, wir von euch schon gesagt, die Gefahr besteht, das der Brief abgefangen wird und meine Kumpels keine Probleme mit Todessern haben möchten. Ich werde zum Zeitpunkt der Anhörung anwesend sein._

_Viele liebe Grüße_

_Harry_

Als Ann zurück kam, war sie wieder locker wie immer. Harry gab ihr den Brief zum Lesen und sie stimmte zu. Langsam ging der Junge in

sein Zimmer zurück. „Komm Hedwig. Ich muss dich schon wieder wegschicken." Gedankenversunken, blickte er ihr hinterher, wie sie

am Horizont verschwand.


	8. Nervös

_So, das Kapitel ist vielleicht nicht das Ereignisreichste, aber es musste sein und mir ist nicht eingefallen wie man es spannender machen könnte... lol Aber was solls, man soll sich ja nicht vorher entschuldigen, in Zukunft sollte ich solche sätzchen vielleicht an den Schluss schreiben g_

**Kapitel 8 Nervös?**

Die folgenden Tage liefen im Grunde ab wie immer. Jeden Morgen, wurde er, zu seinem Ärgernis, mit Briefen von seinen Freunden

überschüttet, doch dachte er nicht mehr darüber nach, denn er stand morgens auf und sofort begann ein anstrengender Tag. Sie kamen

den Hokrux immer näher, Harry bereicherte sein Wissen in der Magie und wurde immer besser. Durch den täglichen Sport bekam er

einen durchtrainierten Körper, nur kam jetzt auch noch, eine Stunde pro Tag Besprechungen wegen der Anhörung dazu. Harry verlor alle

Angst, da seine Freunde total locker an die Sache heran gingen und seine Verteidigung nah zu unschlagbar war. Er würde erst den Abend

ganz genau beschreiben, dann eine Zeugin aufrufen, die er nicht kannte, die Kids hatten sie gefunden und Harry vertraute ihnen so sicher,

das es ihn auch nicht interessierte. Zum Schluss würde er das auswendiggelernte Gesetzt aufsagen, welches besagt, das selbst

Minderjährige, in Notsituationen, zaubern dürften. So vergingen die Tage und da Harry hier eh nie auf das Datum achtete, da es aufgrund

der Zeitumstellung immer anders, als in der Außenwelt war, hätte er die Anhörung vollkommen vergessen, wenn nicht seine Briefe, die er

nur noch rasch überflog, mit einem Mal von vorwurfsvoll, auf ermutigend umgeschlagen wären und hätte Ann ihn nicht eines Tages

geweckt hätte und Harrys Uhr 11.00Uhr angezeigt hätte. In Magictown standen alle immer um 9.00Uhr auf, da jeder Tag ein Mittelding

zwischen Arbeits- und Freizeitstag war, Harry immer passend aufstand und deswegen auch nie geweckt wurde. „Was ist denn los? Seit

wann schlafe ich denn länger als bis 9.00Uhr und warum weckst du mich erst jetzt?", rief Harry total durch den Wind. „Reg dich ab!

Haute ist doch deine Anhörung und da habe ich dich mit einem Zauber belegt das du bis zu Wecken schläfst", antwortete Ann grinsend.

„11.00Uhr! Bist du jetzt völlig verrückt? Die Anhörung beginnt um 9.00Uhr!", polterte Harry und sprang aus dem Bett. „Wie oft denn

noch. Reg dich ab! Du Idiot hast die Zeitumstellung vergessen!" In letzter Zeit geben sie sich immer, weiß Gott warum, irgendwelche

Namen, die bei Jeden anderen als Beleidigungen durchgegangen wären, außer bei Ann, Harry und alle Die, die sie gut kannten. Anfangs

waren immer spöttische Bemerkungen gekommen, zum Beispiel: „Andere Verliebte geben sich Kosenamen wie Schatz!" Doch solche

Kommentare wurden von den Beiden nur mit Kopfschütteln abgetan. Allerdings bemühten sie sich seit dem, wieder ihre normalen Namen

zu gebrauchen. Ann grinste Harry an. „Oh, Tatsache! Aber warum weckst du mich dann so früh? Die Anhörung beginnt doch erst um

9.00Uhr, also um 18.00Uhr, da habe ich jetzt ja noch ewig Zeit. „Nö, ein paar TusHBs haben im Ministerium herum gestöbert und

herausgefunden, das man die Anhörung vorverlegt hat. Sie findet jetzt unten in der Ministeriumsabteilung, im alten Gerichtsraum, um

8.00Uhr statt und du musst auf Muggelweg hinkommen, denn apparieren darfst du ja eigentlich noch gar nicht, aber lass uns das unten

besprechen. Mach dich fertig und komm dann runter." „Wow! So ein Chaos und das so früh am Morgen!", murmelte er und lachte.

Nachdem der Junge sich gründlich gewaschen, seine besten Sachen angezogen und sogar seine Harre gekämmt hatte oder besser gesagt

versucht hatte, sich die haare zu kämmen, ging er runter zum Frühstück. Am Tisch saßen vier Leute, die zu ihm hoch schauten als er

eintrat. „Harry, das sind Joe und Ben, die TusHBs von denen ich dir erzählt habe und das sind Alice und Max, die Lehrer. Das sind die

Personen die sich um deine Verteidigung gekümmert haben." Ann grinste. Sie frühstückten gemeinsam und redeten über ganz alltägliche

Dinge, doch Harry wurde allmählich nervös. Würden sie ihn, wenn er verlor, nach Askaban stecken? Würde er nach Magictown

wiederkehren dürfen? „Wir erklären dir jetzt mal, wie du ins Ministerium kommst und wieder zurück kommst", schreckte Alice ihn aus

seinen Gedanken. Joe zog eine Karte aus dem Umhang und breitete sie auf dem Tisch aus, welcher plötzlich vollkommen abgeräumt und

sauber war. „Dies ist eine magische Karte. Sie zeigt die London. Der gelbe Punkt ist der Tropfende Kessel, der rote Weg ist der den du

gehen musst und der grüne Punkt das Ministerium. Es wird noch ein schwarzer Punkt erscheinen, sobald du den Weg betreten hast, der

bist du. Wenn du an bestimmten Stellen nicht weißt was du machen musst, brauchst du nur mit dem Finger auf den jeweiligen Fleck

drücken und schon wird alles Idiotensicher erklärt." Jetzt erklärte Max ihm den Weg: „Also, du steigst unten in der Empfangshalle in den

Kamin und reist bis in den Tropfenden Kessel. Von dort aus gehst du...

Um 14.00Uhr hatten sie sich dann alle in der Empfangshalle versammelt. Harry drückte jeden noch einmal kurz zum Abschied (wie es

hier üblich war) und ging auf das Kaminfeuer zu, als Ann ihn an der Schulter packte: „Wenn du wider Erwarten doch verurteilt werden

solltest, versuche mit allen möglichen Mitteln deinen Zauberstab zu behalten und wieder hierher zu apparieren, aber möglichst unverfolgt!

Wenn du bis 16.00Uhr, Normalzeit, werden wir dich ausfindig machen und, selbst wenn dich das Ministerium festhält, wieder herholen,

okay?" Sie sagte es zwar nicht, aber in ihrem Gesicht stand der „beeil dich Blick", so das Harry sie dankbar anlächelte und mit einem

Hochgefühl in Feuer stieg, „Tropfender Kessel" rief und verschwand.

Tief in Gedanken versunken und den Blick immer auf die Karte gerichtet lief Harry durch die Stadt, fuhr mit der U-Bahn und wunderte

sich gewaltig, als er am Ende des roten Weges ankam und vor einer Telefonzelle stand. „Ha, ha, ha. Sehr lustig!", dachte er verärgert und

guckte nervös auf seine Uhr. 7.40Uhr. Seine Panik, die jetzt in ihm aufgestiegen war, schwand wieder ein bisschen. „Denk nach! Denk

nach, Harry!" Ein lächeln flog über sein Gesicht und erdrückte mit dem Finger auf den grünen Punkt. Ein Textfeld erschien auf dem Blatt.

_Gehe in die Telefonzelle. Nehme den Hörer von der Gabel und wähle 62443._

Harry tat wie geheißen und trat ein. Nachdem er die Nummer gewählt hatte, ertönte eine kühle Frauenstimme. „Willkommen im

Zauberministerium. Bitte nennen sie ihren Namen und ihr Anliegen." Harry starrte verdattert den Hörer an, fast sich aber schnell wieder

und sprach hinein: „Harry Potter. Ich soll zu einer disziplinarischen Anhörung." „Vielen Dank. Besucher, bitte nehmen sie die Plakette und

befestigen Sie sie vorne an Ihrem Umhang." Es klickte und ratterte, dann sah Harry etwas aus dem Metallschacht fallen aus dem sonst

das Restgeld kam. Er nahm es in die Hand: Es war eine quadratische Silberplakette mit dem Aufdruck _Harry Potter, disziplinarische _

_Anhörung_. Er steckte sie an die Brust seines T-Shirts und die Frauenstimme sprach von neuem. „Besucher des Ministeriums, Sie werden

aufgefordert, sich einer Durchsuchung zu unterziehen und ihren Zauberstab zur Registrierung am Sicherheitsschalter vorzulegen, der sich

am Ende des Atriums befindet. Harry sah gebannt zu, wie sich der Gehweg über die Fenster der Telefonzelle zu erheben schien, bis am

Ende völlige Dunkelheit über ihnen hereinbrach und nur noch ein dumpfes Knirschen zu hören war, während die Telefonzelle tiefer und

tiefer in die Erde drang. Als die Tür aufging, ertönte die Frauenstimme wieder: „Das Ministerium wünscht ihnen einen angenehmen Tag.

Unter normalen Umständen wäre Harry aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus gekommen, aber da er nur noch zehn Minuten, bis zum

Beginn der Anhörung hatte hetzte er nur bis zu dem Schalter am Ende des Atriums. Herr sah eine Tafel mit der Aufschrift _Sicherheit_ und

daneben stand ein Pult, an dem ein schlecht rasierter Zauberer im pfauenblauen Umhang saß. Der Junge eilte auf ihn zu. Der Zauberer

blickte ihn an „Ähm...", Harry wollte etwas sagen, aber der Zauberer hielt einfach gelangweilt eine goldene Antenne in Höhe und führte

sie an Harrys Brust und Rücken auf und ab, danach sagte er, immer noch im gelangweilten Tom: „Zauberstab." Harry tat wie ihm

geheißen, der Ministeriumsangestellte, ließ ihn in ein merkwürdiges Instrument fallen und riss den herauskommenden Zettel ab. „Elf Zoll,

Kern Phönixfeder, vier Jahre in Gebrauch, korrekt?" „Ja", antwortete Harry nervös. Der Zauberer spießte den Zettel auf und gab Harry

seinen Zauberstab wieder. „Danke", sagte Harry und nahm ihn entgegen. Mit einem Mal schien der Zauberer nicht mehr gelangweilt. Sein

Blick heftete auf Harry Stirn. Harry eilte schnell davon und suchte nach dem Fahrstuhl. Unten in der Ministeriumsabteilung, hatte Ann

gesagt. Also drückte Harry einfach auf den Knopf UNTEN und der Fahrstuhl senkte sich ratternd abwärts. Der Fahrstuhl hielt in jedem

Stockwerk und Harrys Herz machte einen Hüpfer als er auf seine Uhr sah und feststellte, das er schon eine Minute zu spät war. Endlich

ertönte die kühle Frauenstimme: „Ministeriumsabteilung." Harry stieg zusammen mit einer anderen Frau aus. „Äh, entschuldigen Sie,

könnten Sie mir bitte sagen, wo der alte Gerichtsraum ist?", fragte er sie schüchtern. „Aber natürlich mein Lieber. Geh immer diesen

Korridor entlang, dann links die Treppe runter und wieder den Korridor entlang bis zu der Tür mit dem großen Eisenschloss, da ist es."

„Danke", sagte Harry und rannte den kahlen Korridor entlang, die Treppe runter, fand die passende Tür und trat ein.


	9. Die Anhörung

Hi! In diesem Kapitel geht es hauptsächlich um die Anhörung. Die ist ziemlich identisch mit dem Buch, also immer, wenn so ein Zeichen kommt: heißt das, dass das gleiche kommt wie im Buch, also braucht ihr nur mal kurz Band 5 in die Hand nehmen. lol Ich schreibe dann noch die Seite hin. Aber ich denke mal ihr wisst eh schon auswendig was dann kommt, oder? Ihr werdet sicher bemerken, das ich nicht alle Gefühlsregungen Harrys umschreiben werde, aber wenn ihr es so genau wollt, denkt es euch einfach richtig ;-)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 9 Die Anhörung**

Harry erstarrte als er den Raum sah. Es war der gleiche Saal den er in Dumbledores Denkarium gesehen hatte. Als Harry eintrat wurde

es still. „Du kommst zu spät!", sagte eine männliche Stimme. „Verzeihung, ich wusste nicht das der Termin geändert wurde", sagte er

ruhig. Er war überhaupt nicht mehr nervös. Wenn er gewann würde er in sein geliebtes Hogwarts zurück dürfen und wenn nicht könnte er

sein Leben, im dem Kampf gegen Tom und bei Ann, verbringen. Diese kleine Notlüge konnte er sich schon erlauben, es wusste ja keiner

Bescheid, das er bereits informiert wurden war. „Das ist nicht Schuld des Zaubergamots. Eine Eule wurde heute Morgen zu dir geschickt.

Nimm deinen Platz ein", sagte die männliche Stimme. Harry setzte sich misstrauisch auf den Stuhl, mit den Ketten, doch diese klirrten nur drohend...

S. 166/167

...zwei ältere Hexen auf der rückwärtigen Bank jedoch hoben die Hände und winkten ihm grüßend zu. Harry sah ihn mit leicht verärgert

an. Zum einen stieg der bekannte Ärger in ihm hoch, der sich seit den Sommerferien aufgebaut hatte, doch war es nicht so schlimm wie

bei den Durslays, da es ihm in den letzten Wochen so gut gegangen war und er alles wusste was er wissen wollte. Doch es störte ihn

gewaltig das Dumbledore jetzt hier aufkreuzte und alles durcheinander brachte. Was sollte das? Glaubte dieser Mann denn wirklich, das

Harry ohne ihn total aufgeschmissen wäre? Musste er sich immer in sein Leben einmischen? Er war schließlich nur sein Schulleiter, nicht

Harrys Kindermädchen! Und zum anderen ärgerte er sich auch über sich selbst. Ihm hätte doch klar sein müssen, dass Dumbledore hier

auftauchen würde. Jetzt musste er sich zusätzlich auch noch Gedanken machen was er seinen Schulleiter nach der Anhörung sagen wollte.

Denn Dumbledore würde ihn hundertprozentig verhören und dann müsste er auch noch zusehen wie er ihn wieder los werden wollte.

Harry seufzte und wand sich Dumbledore zu. Jetzt würde er bestimmt einen tadelnden Blick oder etwas der gleichen zu spüren

bekommen, doch Dumbledore sah nicht in seine Richtung...

S. 167/171

... „Genug, genug!", sagte Fudge mit sehr überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich muss diese gewiss sehr gut einstudierte Geschichte leider

unterbrechen-" „Moment!", sagte Harry mit ruhiger Stimme. Fudge sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und auch der Rest

verstummte. Irritiert durch Harrys wiedergefundenes Selbstvertrauen. Harry sammelte sich schnell. Evanna, die Lehrerin mit der Ann

Harry, an seinen ersten richtigen Tag in Magictown, demonstriert hatte, was voll ausgebildete Zauberer hier konnten, hatte ihm schonend

beigebracht, das ihn die Zauberwelt für verrückt hielt. Sie hatte ihn mehrere Artikel des Tagespropheten gezeigt und erklärt, wieso das

Ministerium so, mild ausgedrückt, unklug verhielt. Harry hatte das ganze viel besser verkraftet als die Evanna erwartet hatte. Es hatte ihn

nicht wirklich interessiert. Sicher war es nicht toll für verrückt erklärt zu werden und für Tom war das Ganze auch sehr vorteilhaft, aber

Harry konnte daran nichts ändern und außerdem, was kümmerte ihn was die Leute dachten. Seine Freunde wussten was Sache war, sie

taten was gegen die Bedrohung und das war das Einzigste was zählte. Harry hatte nicht weiter daran gedacht und es mit der Zeit fast

vergessen, deswegen hatte ihn Fudges Verhalten und das der Anderen auch so völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Aber jetzt konzentrierte

er sich wieder auf seine Rechte und seine Verteidigungsstrategie. Er öffnete den Mund um mit dem nächsten Teil seiner Strategie zu

beginnen. Als... „Wir haben in der Tat eine Zeugin für die Gegenwart der Dementoren in jener Gasse", sagte Dumbledore. Harry blickte

verärgert zu ihm hinüber, aber Dumbledores Blick ruhte weiterhin auf Fudge. Was sollte das nun schon wieder. Er würde alles

durcheinander bringen, dachte Harry panisch. Außerdem, wie viele Zeuginnen gab es überhaupt für diesen Abend. So viele Hexen gab es

doch gar nicht in seiner Umgebung. Na was soll's, sollte doch sein Schulleiter seine Verteidigung, dann war es wenigstens nicht seine

Schuld, wenn er verlor und er würde sein restliches Leben in Magictown, bei Ann verbringen und wenn Dumbledore es schaffte. Nun

dann würde er halt nach Hogwarts zurück gehen, auch nicht schlecht. Aber wollte Harry überhaupt seine neuen Freunde, die ihm

inzwischen eine Familie geworden waren, verlassen? Fudges Gesicht feistes Gesicht schien zu erschlaffen...

S.171/181

...in allen Punkten freigesprochen. Harry hörte dies ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung. Nun doch. Er war froh das dies endlich vorbei war. Er

hatte mit steigender Langeweile die Anhörung verfolgt und war zwischendrin immer wieder mit den Gedanken abgeschweift. Dieses

niveaulose Geplänkel des Zauberministers und seinen Anhängern, die ihm wohl die Füße ablenken würden, wenn er es so wollte, war

einfach nur nervig gewesen. Aber ihm war wieder eines der Dinge aufgefallen, wofür er Dumbledore so bewunderte: Seine Art mit

solchen Vollidioten umzugehen. Harry stöhnte er sich auf seine eingeschlafenen Beine stellte. ER schaute sich um, sicher war es ihm

erlaubt jetzt zu gehen, oder? Dumbledore unterhielt sich kurz mit einer der Hexen die ihm zugewinkt hatten. Wenn Harry sich beeilte,

würde er vielleicht verschwinden können, bevor sein Schulleiter ihn abfangen konnte. Mit schnellen Schritten verließ er den Raum und

eilte den Korridor entlang, als ihn eine Hand auf seiner rechten Schulter zum stehen bleiben zwang und eine wohlbekannte Stimme sagte:

„Könnten wir uns bitte kurz unterhalten Harry?" Harry drehte sich um und blickte auf Dumbledores Hinterkopf. Dumbledore sah nach

hinten zu der Tür, aus der nun lauter Zauberer strömten. Er öffnete die Tür zu ihrer Linken und schob Harry hinein. Es musste ein

Versammlungsraum oder etwas ähnliches sein, denn es stand ein langer Tisch mit eng beieinander stehenden Stühlen darin. Der Schulleiter

bugsierte Harry nach hinten und drückte ihn auf einen Stuhl. „Sir, es tut mir leid, aber ich habe nur wenig Zeit. Es wäre also schön, wenn

sie sich kurz fassen könnten." Das stimmte eigentlich nicht, die Anhörung war ihm zwar ewig lang vorgekommen, hatte aber in

Wirklichkeit grade mal eine Stunde gedauert und so waren es noch rund sieben Stunden, bis man ihn in Magictown erwartete. Er konnte

ruhig ehr kommen, aber es war nicht erforderlich. Dumbledore sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Wir haben uns alle schreckliche Sorgen

gemacht. Zu mal du uns nicht mal genaue Erklärungen gegeben hast wo und mit wem du zusammen warst." Dumbledores Stimme klang

nicht im geringsten vorwurfsvoll, während er, aus dem blickend, mit ihm sprach. „Wie schon gesagt. Ich war an einem sicheren Ort, bei

Freunden meines Alters und konnte euch nichts genaueres schreiben, weil die Briefe hätten abgefangen werden können und wir waren

nicht erpicht auf Besuch von Todessern, Professor!" Harrys Stimme war nicht minder ruhig, als die von Dumbledore. „Warum schaut er

mich nie an?", fragte sich Harry verwirrt. „Aber jetzt bist du hier und jetzt kannst du es mir ja sagen." „Meine Freunde möchten nicht das

ich irgendjemanden irgendwas über sie erzähle", antwortete Harry und ihm war klar das er damit nicht durchkommen würde. „Das

verstehe ich nicht, Harry. Du weißt du kannst mir vertrauen, niemand wird Probleme bekommen!" Dumbledores Stimme war nun nicht

mehr vollkommen ruhig, doch Harry konnte nicht sagen, was nun in seiner stimme mit schwang. War es vorwurfsvoll, verzweifelt,

drängend? Harry wusste es nicht. „Ich vertraue ihnen auch, aber ich werde nichts erzählen. Ich werde ich Bitte, die ich durchaus

verständlich finde, akzeptieren. Wie ich hoffe wissen auch sie, dass sie mir vertrauen können. Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe nun keine Zeit

mehr, sie warten. Sir." Harry betete das Dumbledore ihn gehen lassen würde, ansonsten wusste er nicht, wie er sich aus seiner

verzwickten Lage heraus winden sollte. ER stand auf und wollte zu Tür gehen, doch Dumbledore hielt ihm am Arm fest. Harry blieb

stehen. „Ich kann dich so nicht gehen lassen. Du warst zwar schon mehrfach mit Voldemort und auch schon einmal mit Todessern

konfrontiert, aber du weißt nichts genaueres über sie! Das könnte eine Falle sein! Wie hast du sie überhaupt kennen gelernt? Im

Ligusterweg laufen nicht einfach so Zauberer herum!" Zum ersten Mal sah er in Harrys Gesicht. „Ich kann ihnen das nicht erklären, aber

können sie sich nicht vorstellen, Sir, dass mir das nicht auch aufgefallen wäre, wenn es keinen logischen, glaubwürdigen Grund gegeben

hätte?" Harrys Stimme zitterte leicht: „Dürfte ich jetzt bitte gehen?" „Harry. Bitte!" Dumbledore hatte ihn jetzt fest mit beiden Händen

gepackt, doch Harry starrte ihn schweigend an. Sein Schulleiter seufzte. „Du lässt mir keine andere Wahl, es ist zu deinem Besten." Harry

wich entsetzt zurück. „Was meinen Sie damit?" Doch Dumbledore hatte ihn blitzschnell am Arm gepackt und war mit ihm desappariert.


	10. Entführt

_Das Kapitel ist ein bissel kurz geraten, sorry!_

**Kapitel 10 Entführt!**

Harry überkam das bekannte Gefühl durch einen Gummischlauch gezwängt zu werden. Als es wieder nachließ, befand er sich in einer

düsteren Eingangshalle, mit sich abschälenden Tapeten, einem verschlissen Teppich, einen alten, mit Spinnenweben überzogenen

Kronleuchter, der die Gestalt von Schlangen hatte und an deren Wänden, schiefe, altersgeschwärzte Porträts hingen. Harry hatte das

Gefühl in dem Haus eines sterbenden zu stehen. Wo um alles in der Welt hatte Dumbledore ihn hin verschleppt? Er wirbelt zu dem Mann

herum. „WAS FÄLLT IHNEN EIGENTLICH EIN? SIE KÖNNEN MICH DOCH NICHT EINFACH SO ENTFÜHREN! ICH KANN SIE ANKLAGEN DESWEGEN! LASSEN SIE MICH SOFORT GEHEN!" Harry kochte vor Wut. Nur die mit Ann viel

geübte Selbstbeherrschung hielt ihn davon ab seinen Schulleiter an zu greifen. Mit einmal gingen die mottenzerfressenen Samtvorhänge

auseinander, aber hinter ihnen befand sich keine Tür. Sie enthüllten ein Lebensgroßes Portrait einer alten Frau mit schwarzer Haube, die

schrie und schrie, als ob sie gefoltert würde. Die Alte sabberte und verdrehte ihre Augen, beim Schreien spannte sich ihre gelbliche haute

straff übers Gesicht und nun erwachten hinter ihnen, überall in der Halle die anderen Porträts und fingen ebenfalls an zu schreien. „Dreck!

Abschaum! Ausgeburten von Schmerz und Niedertracht! Halbblüter, Mutanten, Missgeburten, hinfort von hier! Wie könnt ihr es wagen

das Haus meiner Väter zu besudeln-" Es war so laut, dass Harry, ganz automatisch, ungesagt (wie er nur noch zauberte) einen

Taubheitszauber über seine Ohren legte. Lupin und Sirius kamen herbei gestürzt und versuchten die Vorhänge wieder zu schließen,

während Mr. Weasley durch die Halle eilte und die anderen Porträts schockte. Als endlich wieder alle Vorhänge zu gezogen waren,

befreite Harry sich von dem Zauber und stierte wieder wütend, als wäre nichts geschehen, zu Dumbledore hinüber. „Was ist denn in euch

gefahren, so einen Lärm zu machen?", fragte Mrs. Weasley, die jetzt auch aus der Küche kam. Dann sah sie Harry. „Harry mein Lieber!

Schön dich zu sehen, wir haben uns ja solche Sorgen gemacht. Wo warst du denn? Wie du dich verändert hast, bist ja richtig in die Höhe

geschossen, genau wie Ron, nur nicht so schlaksig. Du bist ja richtig kräftig geworden, hast du denn die ganzen Ferien lang nur trainiert?"

Unter ihren endlosen, geflüsterten Wortschwall drückte sie Harry an sich und strahlte in die Runde. Doch ihr lächeln gefror schnell, als sie

sah, was für Blicken Harry Dumbledore schickte. „Was ist denn los?", fragte sie ziemlich verwirrt. „Ihr müsst bestimmt hungrig sein.

Molly ist mit dem Frühstück fast fertig. Geht doch schon mal in die Küche, ich hole nur noch schnell die Kinder und dann könnt ihr uns ja

erzählen wie die Anhörung gelaufen ist und so", sagte Mr. Weasley gekünstelt fröhlich. „Nein lass Arthur. Ich mache das schon. Geht

doch schon mal in die Küche und räumt den Tisch an. Für Tonks auch, sie müsste in einer viertel Stunde von der Nachtschicht kommen",

meinte Mrs. Weasley und eilte die Treppe hinauf. „Lasst uns doch in die Küche gehen", drängte Lupin, als sie immer noch in der

Eingangshalle standen. „Ich werde nicht mit essen können, ich habe leider keine Zeit und muss jetzt wieder los. Sirius, würdest du bitte

den Apparierschutz wieder aktivieren? Und passt gut auf Harry auf, lasst ihn nicht aus dem Haus", sagte Dumbledore und warf Harry

einen besorgten Blick zu. „Er wird euch sicherlich gleich alles erzählen." Jetzt reicht´s. In Harry brodelte es gefährlich und seine Augen

funkelten wütend, während Sirius davon ging und der Schulleiter sich dem Ausgang zu gewand hatte. Am liebsten hätte Harry wieder

angefangen Dumbledore an zu brüllen, doch er musste sich beherrschen. Wenn er sein Zorn nicht bändigte, würde sein Oklumentikschutz

zusammenbrechen, das durfte er nicht riskieren, es stand einfach zu viel auf dem Spiel. „Professor Dumbledore," begann er also mit

gefährlich ruhiger Stimme, „ich dachte, ich hätte ihnen klar und deutlich gesagt, dass ich nicht vor habe meine restlichen Ferien an diesem

Ort zu verbringen. Wenn sie also die Freundlichkeit hätten und mich gehen lassen würden." Mr. Weasley und Lupin starrten ihn an. Dumbledore seufzte. „Ich habe es dir schon erklärt. Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen, das wäre viel zu gefährlich. Wir kennen diese Leute

ja nicht einmal und wenn du da nur unter Kindern bist, kommt es eh nicht in Frage. Ich komme bald wieder und dann werden wir sehen."

Er wand sich der Tür zu und hatte die Klinke schon runter gedrückt, als Harry noch leise sagte: „Sie können mich hier nicht fest halten.

Ich will niemanden weh tun, aber ich habe nicht vor hier zu bleiben. Sie sind nur mein Schulleiter, nicht mein Aufpasser und ich bin nur ihr

Schüler, vergessen sie das nicht." Der Angesprochene drehte sich noch einmal zu Harry um und schaute ihn traurig an. Dann öffnete er die

Tür und verließ mit wehenden Umhang das Haus.


	11. Gefangen bei Freunden

****

**Kapitel 11 Gefangen bei Freunden**

Sie standen schweigend da. „Ähm Harry. Gehen wir in die Küche? Dort könntest du uns dann alles erklären", sagte Mr. Weasley

unsicher. Harry seufzte und nickte. Sirius kam, aus einer anderen Tür, zur gleichen Zeit wie Harry, Mr. Weasley und Lupin in die Küche.

Während er langsam den Beiden hinterher ging überlegt er. Wie hatte er nur in so eine Lage kommen können? Was sollte er jetzt tun?

„Harry!" Ein brauner Wuschelkopf stand vor ihm und musterte ihn staunend, dann fiel er ihm um den Hals, so dass er fast vom Stuhl

geflogen wäre. „Oh Harry endlich. Wir haben dich vermisst und uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!" Auch Ron und die Anderen

starrten Harry erst kurz verwundert an. „Hi Harry, echt cool das du da bist", sagte Ron und grinste ihm zu. Harry überlegte zu erstem

Mal, ob er sich verändert hatte. Schließlich hatte er jeden Tag zwei oder mehr Stunden Sport getrieben und das in der prallen Sonne und

hatte nicht auch Mrs. Weasley schon ein Kommentar da zu abgegeben? Nacheinander begrüßten ihn jetzt auch die anderen. Nachdem

eigentlich Professor Dumbledore?", fragte Mrs. Weasley. „Der hatte keine Zeit, musste schnell wieder weg", antwortete ihr Mann und

Ginny ihm zum Schluss mit einem „Hallo" begrüßt hatte und alle auf ihren Plätzen saßen, fingen sie an sich den Teller voll zu laden. „Wo ist

Harry hatte das Gefühl das ihn alle Erwachsenen durchdringlicht anstarrten, doch wenn sie hofften, so eine Erklärung für das seltsame

Verhalten der Beiden zu bekommen, hatten sie sich geirrt, denn der Junge ignorierte sie einfach und tat so als würde ihn die Frage, was er

denn essen wolle, besonders in Anspruch nehmen. Harry, überkam, trotz allem Ärger, ein Gefühl des Glücks. Tief in seinem Inneren,

hatte er doch alle vermisst. Nachdenklich aß er jetzt einen Toast. Er hatte sich ganz wie immer gegeben, denn seine Freunde konnten ja

nichts für das, was der Anführer des Orden des Phönix tat. Ihm war inzwischen klar geworden, wo er sich befand. Dieses Haus konnte

nur das Hauptquartier des Ordens sein. Also wurde es bestimmt mit allen möglichen Zaubern, Flüchen und Bannen geschützt.

Desapparieren konnte er nicht, wie er mitbekommen hatte. Einfach hinausspazieren ging auch nicht, da die anwesenden Personen, dies zu

verhindern versuchen würden und auch, wenn er im Duell inzwischen sicherlich mehr als nur eine Chance hatte wollte er es nicht. Erstens,

gegen alle würde er eh verlieren und zweitens, wollte er niemanden verletzten. Er mochte diese Leute noch immer sehr, es waren seine

Freunde und er wollte keine Feindschaft mit ihnen. Nein. Er musste seinen Freunden in Magictown irgendwie eine Nachricht übermitteln,

wo er war und das sie nichts tun sollten. Zumindest bis zu einen gewissen Zeitpunkt nicht. Dann würde er den ganzen Tag, und vielleicht

auch noch den Nächsten, so tun als wollte er gar nicht mehr weg und wenn es dann nachts war und alle schliefen... „Hey Leute! Bin da!

Ihr hättet ja wirklich mal mit dem Essen auf mich warten können, mein Gott hab ich einen Hunger. Oh, wir haben Besuch! Wollt ihr mich

nicht mal vorstellen?" Alle starrten Tonks, eine Frau mit blassen, herzförmigen Gesicht, dunklen, funkelnden Augen und kurzem

Stachelhaar in violett, die eben in die Küche geplatzt war erstaunt an." Bei Hermiene schien es als erstes zu dämmern. „Ach ja, ihr kennt

euch ja noch gar nicht! Harry, das ist Nymphadora Tonks, aber von allen Tonks genannt, sie ist auch Mitglied im Orden. Tonks, das ist

Harry Potter, der Junge wegen dem in letzter Zeit so ein Chaos war", stellte sie einander grinsend vor. „Harry, schön dich endlich mal

kennen zu lernen. Jetzt bin ich mal neugierig, was du den ganzen Sommer über so gemacht hast", meinte sie augenzwinkernd, setzte sich

hin und begann sich Kaffee einzuschenken und ein Brötchen zu schmieren. Harry starte sie perplex an, sie schien ihm sehr sympathisch,

aber das so junge Leute im Orden waren hätte er nicht gedacht. Waren Ron, Hermiene und die Anderen auch im Orden? Harry hatte

Ann nie danach gefragt. „Also, Harry, erzähle doch mal. Wie ist die Anhörung gelaufen und wo um alles in der Welt warst du?",

unterbrach Ron seine Gedanken. Der Angesprochene schreckte hoch. „Oh, ja also. Bei der Anhörung hat man mich von allen

Anklagepunkten frei gesprochen", fing er an und wurde von den Jubelschreien seiner Freunde unterbrochen. Auch die Erwachsenen, die

Harry die ganze Zeit aufmerksam beobachtet hatten, gratulierten ihm strahlend. Dann erzählte er möglichst genau, wie die Anhörung

abgelaufen war, denn dann hatten sie vielleicht keine Zeit mehr für Teil zwei der Frage. Harry hatte erwartet das er die Anderen

langweilen würde, doch die hingen wie gebannt an seinen Lippen. „Ich dachte mir schon, das Fudge so einen Kampf daraus machen

würde, aber das er so verbissen versucht dich aus dem Weg zu räumen, hätte ich nicht gedacht", sagte Lupin, nachdem Harry geendet

hatte. Tonks die schon eine ganze Weile mit ihrem Essen fertig war, schob ihren Stuhl zurück und stand auf. „Ich hau mich jetzt erst mal

aufs Ohr. Remus, du musst dich ja bald für deine Wache bereit machen. Kingsley und Sturgis haben getauscht, nur das du dich nachher

nicht wunderst." Und mit einen langen Gähnen, verließ sie den Raum. „Ja, ich muss dann auch ins Büro. Ich hab Perkins schon viel zu

lange allein gelassen!" Und auch er verließ den Raum. Mrs. Weasley stand auf und begann den Tisch ab zu räumen: „Los Kinder, ich kann ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen!" Sofort standen alle, auch Lupin und Sirius, auf und halfen ihr. „Mum, müssen wir heute weiter machen?

Ich meine, jetzt wo Harry seinen ersten Tag hier ist, hat er doch sicher Unmengen von Fragen und wir auch und wir haben uns so viel zu

erzählen. Können wir nicht morgen weiter machen?", bettelte Ginny. Ihre Mutter schenkte ihr einen tadelnden Blick. „Harry und ihr könnt

euch eure Fragen während des Essens stellen und reden könnt ihr heute, nach dem Abendbrot. Das Haus ist schrecklich verkommen und

wenn wir hier ernsthaft was erreichen wollen, müssen wir jede Minute nutzen die wir haben!" Ginny, Fred, Gorge, Ron und sogar

Hermine stöhnten laut. „Was macht ihr denn, den ganzen Tag?", fragte Harry die ärgerlich dreinschauende Frau. „Wir wollen versuchen das Haus etwas bewohnbar zu machen, aber du brauchst jetzt natürlich nicht mit zu machen, Harry mein Lieber. Du musstest ja sicher

schon gegen fünf aufstehen und bist jetzt wohl ziemlich müde. Schlaf dich erst mal aus und komm dann später dazu." „Nein, ich bin hell

wach. Wirklich! Ich würde gerne mitmachen", beeilte Harry sich zu sagen. Und das war auch nicht gelogen, schließlich hatte er bis

11.00Uhr geschlafen und war jetzt alles andere als müde. „Na gut. Sirius, kommst du auch mit oder musst du noch Seidenschnabel

füttern?", fragte sie nun. Doch bevor Sirius antworten konnte, fragte Harry verwundert: „Seidenschnabel?" „Ja", antwortete Sirius

lächelnd. „Er ist, schon gefüttert, oben in dem Zimmer meiner Mutter, die übrigens die reizende Dame auf dem großen Portrait in der

Eingangshalle ist." Harry starrte ihn sprachlos an. „Na dann lasst uns hoch gehen, wir wollen oben den Salon säubern. Er ist mit Doxys

und allerhand anderen Sachen verseucht." Oben angekommen begannen sie los zu legen. Es wurden Sprays verteilt, Aufgaben vergeben

und dann legten sie los. Es war nicht gerade ungefährlich was sie hier taten und auch sehr anstrengend, aber trotzdem fanden sie Zeit zum

Reden. Gleich als erstes viel die Frage, wo er gewesen war, doch nachdem Harry klar und deutlich gesagt hatte, dass er darüber nicht

reden dürfe, wanden sie sich anderen Gesprächen zu. Hermine, Ron und Ginny erzählten ihm, dass sie schon die ganzen Ferien mit aufräumen verbracht hatten und das es ihnen leid tat, weil sie nichts brauchbares geschrieben hatten, aber sie hatten nicht gedurft.

Seltsamer Weise war Harry überhaupt nicht mehr sauer und sie redeten noch ein wenig über dieses und jenes. (Quidditch) Zwischendrin

hörte Harry es unten immer mal klingeln und hörte wie Leute kamen, sich unterhielten und gingen. Fred und Gorge erzählten von ihren

Scherzartikeln, den neusten: Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien und das sie eine Anzeige für ein paar Räume in der Winkelgasse in den

Tagespropheten gesetzt hatten. Zwischendrin machten sie eine Mittagspause und danach begannen sie Gegenstände zu sortieren. Behalten

und ab in den Müll. Währenddessen führte er lange Gespräche mit Sirius. Er erfuhr dass dies das Haus seiner Vorfahren war und wie er

sich mit ca. Sechszehn Jahren verließ. Sie redeten so lange und über Dinge, wie noch nie. Endlich mal hatten sie Zeit und Harry hatte das

Gefühl einen Vater bekommen zu haben. Er erzählte auch ein kleines bisschen etwas über Magictown, aber nur so was wie, das er dort

sehr glücklich war, Freunde hatte, die für ihn wie eine Familie waren, viel lernte, Quidditch spielte, Spaß hatte. Es war bereits Abend und

sie packten schon die Sachen zusammen als von unten ein erschrockener Ruf herauf schalte (woraufhin die Porträts mit schreien

begannen) und die Tür zum Salon mit einem Ruck aufging. Sirius stand blitzschnell, schützend vor Harry, doch der schob ihn beiseite. Er

hatte längst erkannt was es war. Ein in Licht getränkter Drache stand im Raum und schritt langsam auf Harry zu. Es war der Patronus von

Ann. Mit einmal erschallte eine weibliche Stimme im Raum, so wunderschön das Harry eine Gänsehaut bekam, der Patronus sprach:

„_Hi Harry! Wo bist du? Du wurdest doch in alles anklage Punkten freigesprochen! Hat Dumbledore dich mitgenommen? Wenn __ja, dann erzähle ihnen wie geplant nichts von uns. Gib mir bitte schnell eine Antwort, damit wir dich da heraus holen können, __ich bin zwar davon überzeugt dass du das auch ohne uns schaffst, aber wir wollen dich nicht in die Situation bringen, deine eigenen Freunde verletzen zu müssen. Sollen wir irgendwohin kommen? Wir warten auf Anweisungen. Sieh zu, dass du schnell wieder herkommst. Ich... Wir vermissen dich."_

Immer mehr Leute waren in den Raum gekommen und schauten ihn nun an. „Was sagt er?", fragte einer der Neudazugekommenen.

Harry antwortete nicht. Er begriff nicht wie das sein konnte. Wie konnte man jemanden, nach gerade mal einen halben Tag so sehr

vermissen dass man am liebsten alle Achtung vergessen würde und los rennen, um wieder bei dieser Person zu sein. Tränen standen ihm

in den Augen. „Jetzt reiß dich zusammen", tadelte er sich selbst. Schnell verließ Harry den Raum, um gleich wieder zurück zukommen.

„Wo ist das Klo?", fragte er verlegen. „Grade aus, rechte Tür", sagte eine. Der Junge nickte dankend und ging los. Er musste

keineswegs, aber er wollte nicht vor allen Leuten einen Patronus herauf beschwöre. Der Zauber, der ihm vor dem Ministerium schützte,

musste noch wirke. Er dachte an Ann und aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes, brach ein Hirsch heraus. Harry sah ihn an und begann in

Gedanken seine Nachricht zu formen und übertrug sie auf seinen Patronus. Er sah ihm mit leicht betrübter Miene hinterher. Der Hirsch

würde zu Ann gehen und er saß hier fest und war mit putzen beschäftigt. Aber das hatte ja bald ein Ende. Der Plan musste einfach

klappen. Hoffentlich würden ihn seine Freunde auch finden, sonst konnten sie ihren Teil des Plans nicht einhalten und Harry hatte das

Gefühl das er sie dringend brauchen würde...


	12. Ein brenzliges Gespräch

**Kapitel 12 Ein brenzliges Gespräch**

Ein Mädchen mit langen schwarzem Haar, saß auf einer Fensterbank und starrte gedankenverloren in die verregnete, düstere Welt. Sie

war in einem dicken Pulli eingemummelt, eine selbstbestickte Decke wärmte ihre Beine und ihre Hände umklammerten eine heiße Tasse

Tee. Es war der erste verregnete Tag in diesem Sommer und als ob das nicht schon rechen würde, sanken die Temperaturen auch noch

bis auf zehn Grad nach herunter. „Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken", sagte Lara, eine der TVer, die bis eben noch hier, in der Bibliothek,

Konferenz gehalten hatten. Es war nicht so lustige, lockere Stimmung wie sonst, da ihre Anführerin, ungewöhnlich still war. Jeder mochte

sie und die ganze Stadt wurde schweigsam, wenn sie unglücklich war. Ihre Augen glitzerten seltsam und auch ihre Stimme zitterte

gefährlich, als sie ihrer Freundin antwortete: „Was ist, wenn wir und geirrt haben und er nicht im Orden ist. Was ist, wenn ihn doch die

Todesser auf dem Rückweg entführt haben? Dann wird er jetzt gefoltert und gefoltert, bis irgendwann bricht... „Jetzt beruhig dich erst

mal. Du steigerst dich da in was rein. Wir sind uns hundertprozentig sicher, dass er nicht bei Tom ist. Und die Tushbs haben alle

möglichen Leute ausgefragt ob sie Harry oder Dumbledore das Gebäude haben verlassen sehen und die haben aller verneint. Bis eben

warst du doch selbst noch so sicher gewesen!" „Ja, stimmt schon. Du hast recht, ich muss mich zusammen reißen, aber ich mache mir

immer so viele Sorgen um meine Leute." Das Mädchen seufzte. „Ich lass dich jetzt allein, Ann. Wir haben jetzt immer so viel zu tun, wird

Zeit das die Grünschnäbel mit ihrer Ausbildung fertig werden und ein paar Aufgaben übernehmen. Du bleibst hier sitzen und wartest auf

ein Zeichen von ihm oder überlegst dir, wie du ihm eine Nachricht senden kannst", sagte Lara in einem Befehlston, der keine Widerworte

duldete und verließ den Raum. Ann seufzte lächelnd, während sie ihrer Freundin hinterher sah. Irgendwie musste man Harry doch eine

Nachricht zukommen lassen könne. Warum hatte sie Harry nicht schon in das Kommunikationssystem von Magictown eingewiesen? Das

hätte sie ihm doch als erstes beibringen müssen. Nachdenklich blickte sie wieder aus dem Fenster. Es musste etwas simples sein. Etwas

das Harry sofort erkennen würde, und worauf er auch problemlos antworten könnte. _Ein Regentropfen rann die Fensterscheibe _

_herunter, so schnell das er die Anderen weit hinter sich ließ._ Der Sprechzauber kam nicht in Frage, er ging nur über zweihundert

Meter Entfernung. _Der Tropfen wurde langsamer bis er schließlich stehen blieb._ Harry war höchstwahrscheinlich im Orden des

Phönix. _Andere Tropfen liefen um ihn herum. _Anns Augen wurden schwer. Der Regen und die Häuser draußen, verschwammen. _Die _

_Regentropfen auf der Fensterscheibe verschwammen. Sie bildeten eine Einheit, eine Form. Es war ein Drache!_ Das Mädchen

schreckte hoch. Das war es! Ihr Patronus! Sie würde ihren Patronus mit einer Nachricht zu Harry schicken, dieser würde sie bekommen

und in einem unbeobachteten Augenblick antworten. Der Orden kommunizierte so auch mit einander. Voller Tatendrang sprang sie auf

und schickte ihren Patronus los. Ann ließ sich wieder auf die Fensterbank fallen und füllte ihren Tee, mit dem Wink ihres Zauberstabes,

wieder auf. Jetzt hieß es warten.

„Harry! Bis du fertig?" Ron kam ins Bad gestürzt. Harry tat schnell so als würde er sich die Hände abtrocknen. „Ja klar." „Hey man, was

war denn das? Affengeil, von wem hast du denn die Nachricht bekommen?" Harry sah ihn an. „Ne, sag jetzt nicht das du uns das nicht

sagen kannst!" Harry warf ihn noch mal einen prüfenden Blick zu. Es waren seine Freunde. Dann fasste er einen Entschluss. „Später!"

„Cool. Komm lass und runter gehen. Das Essen steht schon auch dem Tisch. Tonks und Moody haben gekocht. Bin mal gespannt was

das wird." „Moody?", fragte sich Harry und folgte Ron. All die Leute, die ins Zimmer gestürzt waren als der Drache gekommen war,

waren nun nicht mehr anwesend. Um den Tisch saßen die Weasleys, Hermine, Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, zwei Männer die Harry nicht kannte

(der Eine sah sehr ordentlich und gepflegt aus, während der Andere gut mit einen Haufen Schmutz hätte verwechselt werden können) und

tatsächlich Alastor (Mad-Eye) Moody. „Da seit ihr ja endlich! Harry das sind Kingsley Shaklebolt (der gepflegte Mann nickte ihm zu)

und Mundungus Fletcher, ihr habt ja schon die Bekanntschaft gemacht. Da fiel es Harry wieder ein. Der Typ, der seinen Wachposten

wegen geklauter Kessel verlassen hatte. Harry grinste ihm zu.

Ann schreckte aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf hoch. Der eben noch so dunkle Raum war mit einem Mal hell erleuchtet. Vor ihr stand ein Hirsch,

Harrys Patronus. Während er ihr Harrys Nachricht überbrachte, huschte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Als er geendet hatte, verschwand er

und Ann rief eine kleine Versammlung zusammen. Sie hatten noch Zeit, aber es musste alles geplant werden.

Das Essen war in lockerer Stimmung und mit vielen lachen verlaufen. Als alle schon eine Weile fertig waren und es bestimmt schon gegen

20.00Uhr war, fragte Sirius Harry: „Es wundert mich, das du noch keine Fragen gestellt hast. Dass das hier der Orden des Phönix ist hast

du auch nur nebenbei erfahren und du hast nicht mal gefragt was wir hier machen. Und was Voldemort tut scheint dich ja auch nicht zu

interessieren." Ein plötzliches Schweigen trat ein. Bis jetzt hatte noch niemand Anstalt gemacht Harry auf die vergangenen Ereignisse an zu

sprechen, doch Sirius' Frage führte deutlich auf dieses Thema hin. Harry guckte ihn erstaunt an. Was sollte er antworten? Er hatte nicht

im geringsten Lust, sich jetzt den Abend mit alten Geschichten über Tom zu vertreiben, die er längst schon auswendig konnte und auch

was der Orden tat wusste er ja größten Teils, es interessierte ihn auch nicht weiter. „Oh, ja. Ähm können wir darüber nicht morgen

reden? Ich bin ziemlich müde und hab da jetzt nicht so die Konzentration um das, was ihr mir erzählt im Kopf zu behalten." Kaum hatte er

geendet, hätte er sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. Das war ja wohl die einfallsloseste Ausrede, die ihm hätte einfallen können. Alle starrten ihn

verwundert an. Da meinte Kingsley: „Na um so besser. Dann haben wir ja noch genug Zeit um DIR fragen zu stellen. Wo warst du die

letzte Zeit? Was hast du gemacht? Und worüber hast du dich mit Dumbledore gestritten." So jetzt kam´s. „Ah, ja. Also,", fing er an. „Na

ja. Ich fang von hinten an die Fragen zu beantworten. Mit Dumbledore habe ich mich gestritten, weil ich ihm nicht erzählen wollte, wo ich

gewesen bin und er mich daraufhin nicht gehen lassen wollte und wider meinen Willen hier her verschleppt hatte." Lupin nickte, es passte

mit den Gesprächsfetzen, die er am Morgen aufgefasst hatte, zusammen. „Tja und gemacht habe ich ziemlich viel. Ich hab mit Freunden

herumgehangen, Quidditch gespielt, Spaß gehabt, Sport getrieben, gelernt... Ja, das müsste reichen, oder?" Das hatte er geschickt

gemacht, fand er. Niemand würde weiter fragen. Es klang nach einen ganz normalen Kindersommer. „Und die letzte Frage?", hakte Mr.

Weasley nach. „Die werde ich euch, genau wie Dumbledore, nicht beantworten", antwortete Harry ganz sachlich. „Was soll das heißen,

Bürschchen?", knurrte Moody. „Du stehst hier nicht ehr auf, bis wir eine zufriedenstellende Antwort haben!" „Ich war bei Freunden",

sagte Harry jetzt. „Genauer. Wo wohnen die. Wer sind diese Freunde? Woher kennst du sie?" „Leute ihr habt Nerven! Das sind jetzt

schon sechs Fragen! Aber ich bin mal nett und versuche sie so gut es geht zu beantworten." Es war irgendwie lustig, fand Harry, als er

ihre Gesichter sah. „Sie wohnen in der Nähen von Bönningehem. Es sind Kinder, jüngere, gleichaltrige und Ältere und ich habe sie im

Ligusterweg getroffen." „Ja, jetzt sind sie baff", dachte Harry und grinste innerlich, aber nach außen tat er, als wäre das vollkommen

Ernst. „Harry, bitte. Wir meinen es ernst", sagte jetzt Lupin. „Ja, ich auch", konterte Harry. „Wir wollen brauchbare Antworten. Wir

wollen dir nicht weh tun Harry...", drohte jetzt Moody. Harry überkam ein Schauder, das meinte er doch nicht wirklich. „Alastor!", sagte

jetzt Sirius leicht aufgebracht. „Kinder, ich möchte das ihr jetzt in eure Zimmer geht. Habt ihr mich verstanden!", sagte Mrs. Weasley.

Hermine zitterte. „Nein, wir bleiben hier." „Das war keine Frage!", funkelte Mrs. Weasley sie jetzt an. Doch unter einigem Protest

verzogen sie sich nach oben. „Hört mal. Ich würde es euch ja echt sagen, aber meine Freunde haben es mir untersagt, was ich auch

verstehe und akzeptiere", sagte Harry, mit zitternder Stimme. Was würde jetzt kommen? „Junge!", knurrte Moody wieder. Doch Harry

blieb still. Moody stand auf und kam langsam, mit erhobenen Zauberstab, auf ihn zu. „Nein! Das reicht!", kreischte Mrs. Weasley, die

gleichzeitig mit den Anderen aufgesprungen war.

„Jetzt komm mal wieder runter!", brüllte auch Sirius ihn an und stellte sich schützend vor Harry. Mundungus schreckte, von dem

plötzlichen Krach, nach oben. „Was'n los?", fragte er völlig verdattert. „Harry, du gehst jetzt auch hoch, wir können morgen weiter reden.", sagte Lupin zu Harry und Kingsley nickte. „Ich bring dich nach oben", sagte Sirius und bugsierte ihn aus dem Raum.


	13. Flucht

**Kapitel 13 Flucht!**

„Harry! Alles in Ordnung mit dir", fragte Hermine, zwischen den besorgten und verschreckten Gesichtern der Anderen hervor. Harry

reagierte nicht, jetzt musste er sich entscheiden. Er blickte seinem Paten lange ins Gesicht und flüsterte schließlich: „Komm her, wenn die

anderen Erwachsenen alle schlafen, aber möglichst noch vor 11.30Uhr." Sirius schaute ihn verwundert an, dann aber schlich sein ein

glückliches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und er nickte. Ron schloss die Tür: „Haben sie dir etwas getan? Wir haben schreie von unten gehört."

„Hätte echt nicht gedacht das Moody so etwas tun würde", meinte Gorge jetzt kopfschüttelnd. „Jetzt lasst ihn doch erst mal zu Wort

kommen und erzählen!", unterbrach sie Fred. Alle verstummten und sahen Harry an. „Als ich ihnen immer noch nichts erzählt habe, ist er

mit erhobenem Zauberstab aufgestanden, ich glaube er war nicht mehr ganz er selbst, aber da hat dann auch schon eure Mutter

losgeschrieen, dass er aufhören solle und Sirius hat ihn auch angebrüllt und sich zwischen uns gestellt. Das war's, danach bin ich hoch",

erzählte Harry ihnen. „Na dann ist ja gut", sagte Ron. „Aber das war so was von verantwortungslos von Moody, das hätte ich echt nicht

gedacht. Außerdem glaube ich nicht dass es damit schon gegessen ist, ich denke nicht dass sie Harry wehtun werden, aber sie wollen ihre

Antworten", meinte jetzt Hermine kopfschüttelnd. „Ich hatte solche Angst, als er Harry gedroht hatte und als Mum uns dann auch noch

nach oben geschickt hatte, hab ich echt gedacht die werden ihn um Informationen foltern", gab jetzt Ginny zu, die immer noch etwas blass

im Gesicht war. „Macht euch keine Sorgen um mich. Sie werden keine Gelegenheit bekommen um mich aus zu quetschen", beruhigte sie

Harry grinsend. „Wie meinst du das", fragte jetzt Gorge. „Ihr seit meine Freunde und ich vertraue euch, dass ihr, wenn ihr mein Angebot

ablehnen solltet, ihr trotzdem keiner Menschenseele etwas sagt. Ich erzähle euch jetzt, wo ich gewesen bin."

„Das ist total cool Alter! Da werd ich ja richtig neidisch, während wir hier schruppen, hast du Spaß pur!" Die Anderen nickten

zustimmend. „Was ist dass denn für ein Angebot, was du uns machen möchtest?", fragte Ginny neugierig. „Nun, ich habe heute Nacht vor

zu verschwinden und ich möchte euch fragen, ob ihr mit kommen wollt. Ich selbst appariere, aber ich habe extra ein paar Freunde

angeheuert, die um Mitternacht vor unserer Tür stehen und auf uns warten. Bei denen kann der Rest mit apparieren." Harry schaute sie

nervös an. Er betete das sie mitkommen wollten, denn er würde sie wirklich vermissen, doch er würde auch ohne sie gehen. Die

Sehnsucht nach Ann und seiner neuen Familie wuchs ständig. „Ist das echt dein Ernst?", fragte Hermine ungläubig. „Ja, natürlich kann ich

verstehen, wenn ihr nicht wollt, der Orden und eure Eltern wären sicher stinksauer." „Nicht mitkommen wollen. Sag mal spinnst du?",

fragte Ron und schaute ihn an, als ob Harry verrückt wäre. „Wir Beide sind auf jeden Fall auch dabei", stimmte Gorge zu. „Na, Hermine

und ich selbstverständlich auch, wir kommen alle mit!", rief jetzt Ginny. Ihre Freundin schaute zwar ein wenig unwohl drein, aber sie

nickte zustimmend. „Toll, das finde ich echt klasse! Ich schätze mal, dass es mittlerweile 22.00Uhr ist. Wäre wohl das Beste, wenn ihr

euch auf eure Zimmer schleicht und Sachen packt. Um 23.45Uhr komme ich dann zu euch Beiden und sorge dafür das die Koffer leise

runter kommen." „Nicht nötig Harry, wir machen das schon, du weißt, wir dürfen ja zaubern", grinste Fred Harry an. Dieser nickte und

Ginny und Hermine verließen auf leisen Sohlen das Zimmer, Fred und Gorge desapparierten und Ron fing an seine Sachen zu packen.

„Ach, lass mich Ron", meinte Harry und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes, war alles ordentlich verstaut. „Danke", sagte dieser

mit großen Augen, ich nehme an du hast uns nicht einmal die Hälfte erzählt, von dem was du gelernt hast, stimmt's?" Harry grinste ihn nur

an und die Beiden legten sich ein bisschen ins Bett.

Ron war eingeschlafen und so bemerkte er den Schatten nicht, der durch die leicht geöffnete Tür herein kam und sie wieder schloss.

Harry hatte sich auch nur mit Müh und Not wach halten können, doch jetzt war er schlagartig hell wach. „Hi Sirius, schön das du

kommen konntest", begrüßte ihn Harry. „Ja, nach dieser kleinen Auseinandersetzung vorhin, sind alle ziemlich schnell ins Bett

verschwunden", sagte sein Pate und lächelte ihn an. „Warum sollte ich kommen... und was soll das?", fragte er mit einem scharfen Blick

auf Rons gepackten Koffer. „Ich gehen heute wieder zurück und die Anderen wollten, nachdem ich ihnen alles erzählt habe, unbedingt mit

kommen. Ich meine, sie sind hier ja auch alle eingesperrt und müssen jeden Tag mit putzen verbringen, genau wie du. Sirius, ich weiß was

du dir für Sorgen machen würdest, wenn ich jetzt einfach verschwunden wäre, also, würdest du mitkommen, als mein Aufpasser und...",

er stockte, selbst wenn es für ihn bis jetzt schon schwergefallen war, Sirius zu fragen, dies jetzt auszusprechen war schier unmöglich doch

er tat es: „und Vater?" Harry wagte es nicht seinen Paten ins Gesicht zu schauen, bis dieser nach ein paar Minuten seinen Finger unter

Harrys Kinn legte und seinen Kopf hob. Sirius' Augen glitzerten verdächtig, doch ein lächeln, das so viel Glück und Freude ausstrahlte

und nun sein Gesicht schmückte hatte Harry noch nie gesehen. Er setzte sich neben Harry aufs Bett und legte seinen Arm um ihn. „Erzähl

mir doch mal von diesem geheimnisvollen Ort. Und Harry erzählte und erzählte, bis er schließlich, irgendwann, endete und neugierig zu

Sirius hoch schaute. „Ich geh schnell meine Sachen packen und schreibe den Anderen einen Zettel, dass ich euch einfach nicht aufhalten

konnte, ohne euch zu verletzen und deswegen, als Aufpasser mit gegangen bin. Wann soll ich wo sein?", meinte er grinsend. „Um 23.50

in der Eingangshalle." „Okay", sagte Sirius und verließ das Zimmer.

Um 23.47Uhr apparierten Fred und Gorge gemeinsam mit Hermine und Ginny in das Zimmer. „Wir sind so weit, kann es los gehen? Hey

Ron, du Schlafmütze! Aufstehen!", sagte Ginny und weckte, den noch schlafenden Ron, leise. „Ja, gehen wir", antwortete Harry, mit

einem Blick auf die Uhr. Harry verkleinerte noch schnell Rons Koffer und schon verließen sie leise das Zimmer. In der Eingangshalle

angekommen wollten Fred und Gorge schon die Tür öffnen, als sie mit einem Mal Schritte hörten. „Schon gut, das ist nur Sirius, der

kommt auch mit", beruhigte Harry die Anderen, als diese ängstlich zusammenzuckten. Ein Mann kam die Treppe runter. Harry wollte

grade den Mund auf machen, als er nicht Sirius, sondern Kingsley erkannte. „Das wollt ihr nicht wirklich tun, oder?", eine leise Drohung

schwang in seinen Worten mit und er hob den Zauberstab. „Die Anderen werden auch gleich kommen, ich habe sie bereits geweckt, also

geht jetzt wieder ins Bett, okay?" „Nein!", fauchte Harry, „Ich lass mich nicht länger von euch einsperren. Was glaubt ihr eigentlich wer

ihr seid? Das geht euch alles überhaupt nichts an! Ihr seid im Grunde alle Fremde hier und nehmt euch das Recht heraus, über mich

hinweg zu bestimmen, was das Beste für mich ist. Mir reicht's." Wütend hob Harry ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab, doch ehe einer einen

Zauber losschicken konnte, wurde Kingsley von einem Strahl in den Rücken getroffen. Er sackte zusammen und fing an zu schnarchen.

Sirius kam die Treppe herunter. „Tut mir leid das ich mich verspäte, aber wie es scheint, war es ja ganz praktisch. Sorry, da hätte ich

dran denken müssen!", sagte er. „Woran? Und woher wusste er dass wir abhauen?", fragte Harry. „Das leere Portrait, bildet meinen

Ururgroßvater, oder so, ab. Da der mal Schulleiter von Hogwarts war, und zwar einer der schlechtesten, hängt er auch in Dumbledores

Büro und er kann immer nur in einem Bild sein. Allerdings ist er trotzdem mit dem oder den anderen Bilder verbunden. Er wird wohl alles

gehört und Dumbledore gerufen haben.

Dieser konnte dann mit Hilfe seines Phönix die Mitglieder warnen, aber wie es scheint, hat er nicht gewusst dass die heute so früh

ins Bett sind und dann sind sie nicht aufgewacht", erklärte er lächelnd. „Oh, na dann." „Können wir jetzt gehen, Harry?", fragte Hermine

nervös. „Die Anderen werden sicher auch gleich da sein." „Ja, du hast Recht. Gehen wir." Und die Truppe verließ das Haus. „Da seit ihr

ja endlich! Cool, wollten alle mitkommen? Dann haben wir ja endlich mal wieder Nachwuchs", sagte Peter. Außer ihm waren noch Sue,

Ali, Evanna und Alex da. „Ein Erwachsener? Bist du sicher dass das klug ist?", fragte Evanna misstrauisch. „Ja, alles gut so. Könnten wir

schnell verschwinden? Wir glauben nämlich, dass gleich ein Haufen unerwünschter Gäste hier ankommt." „Okay, teilen wir uns auf. Jeder

nimmt einen Neuen, außer Harry, der nimmt den Erwachsenen", rief Sue und alle gehorchten. Als sie grade desapparierbereit waren,

öffnete sich die Tür des Grimmauldplatztes 12 auf und ein paar Leute rannten raus. „Harry nein!", doch es war zu spät, sie desapparierten

schleunigst und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf den Gesichtern von Harry und Sirius aus.


	14. Sorgen oder Ankunft

**Kapitel 14 Sorgen oder Ankunft**

„Verdammt noch mal, wir hätten den Burschen nicht so einfach auf sein Zimmer verschwinden lassen sollen!", regte sich Moody auf. „Ja

und es sieht aus als hätte er das Haus gleich um einige Personen ärmer gemacht", seufzte Kingsley. Lupin tröstete die verwirrte Molly.

„Meine Armen Kinder! Was ist, wenn sie jetzt alle in eine Falle rennen? Warum haben sie das getan? Wir haben uns doch nicht gestritten

oder irgendwas getan, dass sie jetzt so einfach abhauen!", schluchzte sie. „Mach dir nicht so große Sorgen, mein ehrenwerter Cousin ist

mit ihnen mit. Das hier hat er uns zurückgelassen", sagte sie und hielt den Brief hoch. Lupin seufzte: „Wir müssen jetzt Dumbledore

Bescheid geben und dann schnellstmöglich eine Versammlung einberufen." Unter bedrücktem Schweigen ging die Truppe wieder zurück ins Haus.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte die verwunderte Hermine, als sich die Kids und Sirius auf einem großen, leeren Feld wieder fanden. Niemand

antwortete, stattdessen rechte Alex einen Zettel herum: „Durchlesen und einpregen!" Auf Harrys Gesicht erschien, wie schon so oft in

letzter Zeit, ein Lächeln. Dies musste der Standartspruch sein, denn genau das gleiche hatte Ann damals auch zu ihm gesagt. Für Harry

standen sie keineswegs auf einem großen, leeren Feld. Vor ihm, war ein riesiges Tor, welches jetzt auch für die Anderen sichtbar sein

musste, denn ihre Gesichter drückten belustigende Verwirrung aus. Kein Wunder, bei dem etwas seltsamen dunklen Mal. „Gehen wir

rein? Ann reist uns den Kopf ab, wenn wir ewig trödeln." „Jo, gehen wir", stimmte Harry zu. „Die Neulinge zuerst!", kommandierte

Evanna. Und so betraten sie nacheinander Magictown.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, aber es rannten trotzdem immer wieder ein paar einzelne Leute herum. Die Truppe ging zielstrebig auf die

Bar, die gleich am Anfang stand und deren Aufgabe es war die Leute zu kontrollieren und Informationen weiter zu geben. Nur die

Neuankömmlinge (Harry ausgeschlossen), standen staunend da und blickten sich mit offenem Mund um. „Harry!" Ein dick

eingemummeltes Mädchen rannte auf ihn zu und drückte ihn fest an sich. Harry stellte zufrieden fest, dass inzwischen nicht mehr _sie _ein

Stückchen größer war, sondern _er_. Der Junge atmete, mit einem glücksseligen Gesichtsausdruck, den Duft ihres Haares ein und drückte

sie noch fester. „Wie hatte er dieses Mädchen vermisst!" „Endlich, ich konnte es kaum noch erwarten! Schön das du wieder da bist",

seufzte sie, dann riss sie sich aus der Umarmung und gab ihm einen langen Kuss. Harry war verwundert und verkrampfte sich im ersten

Moment, doch dann begriff er, warum es ihm das Lernen so einfach gefallen war, warum er immer so ein seltsames Gefühl bekommen

hatte, warum sie sich so komisch verhalten hatte, als sie von seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts gesprochen hatten und weshalb er sie nach

so kurzer Zeit, so unglaublich doll vermisst hatte und er erwiderte ihren Kuss voller Verlangen.

Er wusste nicht wie viel zeit vergangen war, bis sie sich wieder von einander lösten, doch er konnte sich denken, dass es länger als ein

paar Sekunden gewesen war, da ihn seine Freunde angrinsten. Seine Familie, also seine Freunde aus Magictown, unterhielten sich, ohne

auch nur das geringste Interesse zu zeigen und Harry war ihnen zu tiefst dankbar und wünschte, das Hermine, Ron... es genau so tun

würden, doch um dieses stumme verstehen, das alle Magictownbewohner untereinander pflegten, würden sie wohl erst nach einem längeren Aufenthalt bekommen.

„Wo sollen sie heut Nacht unterkommen? Im Grünschnabelplatz, im Bewohnerbereich oder mit bei Harry in der Straße? Und vor allem,

was ist mit dem Erwachsenen?", fragte Ellen (eine Göttin, die zur Zeit an der Bar, Dienst hatte) Ann. „Nun ich denke, sie werden heute

alle im Bewohnerbereich schlafen, morgen sehen wir dann weiter. Ich denke wir sollten uns jetzt aber auf den Weg machen, ihr hattet

sicher noch nicht sonderlich viel Schlaf", meinte diese lächelnd zu den Neuen.

Der Orden hatte sich in der Küche versammelt. Alle hatten ihren Blick auf Dumbledore, der in einem Sessel saß und gedankenverloren in

das Kaminfeuer sah, gerichtet. Hintereinander kamen mehrere Mitglieder zur Tür herein und wurden von neugierigen Blicken empfangen.

„Und? Hattet ihr Erfolg?", fragte Mrs. Weasley begierig. Der erste schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, hatten wir nicht. Wir konnten weder ihre

Spur verfolgen, noch irgendwelche Hinweise in ihren Zimmern finden. „Nun, ich hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet", sagte Dumbledore.

Sofort waren wieder alle Blicke auf ihn geheftet. „Aber was sollen wir denn jetzt tun? Wir können die Kinder doch nicht einfach in ihren

Untergang rennen lassen!", fragte Moody. „Nun, ich wüsste nicht was wir sonst tun könnten, aber ich denke auch nicht, dass sie in ihren

Untergang rennen. Harry hätte sie nicht mitgenommen, wenn er sich nicht ganz sicher gewesen wäre, das es keine Falle ist. Außerdem ist

Sirius bei ihnen." „Wenn es wirklich eine Falle Voldemorts ist, dann kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass sie unglaublich gut ist. Vielleicht

haben sie ihm ja vorgemacht, dass sie wie verrückt versuchen würden, Voldemort umzubringen oder sie haben so getan, als ob sich eines

der Mädels, natürlich eines der Hübschesten, das Potter gleich den Kopf verdreht hat, sich in ihn verliebt hätte. Wir wissen doch alle,

dass Voldemort alles tun würde, um an den Jungen zu kommen und grade, wenn Harry dort so gute „Freunde" gefunden hat, denen er

blind vertraut und welche sich als Todesser rausstellen, dann hätte er dir bewiesen, dass Liebe doch Schwäche ist, Albus", meinte Snape.

Mrs. Weasley schien nach dieser Vorstellung ganz durch den Wind. „Ich werde den Kindern sofort eine Eule schicken, ihnen die Hölle

heiß machen, so dass sie auf der stelle wieder her kommen." Sie wollte schon aufspringen und den Raum verlassen, als: „Ich bitte dich

das zu unterlassen. Sie sind abgehauen, weil sie sich von uns unterdrückt und wie Kleinkinder behandelt fühlten, wir sollten dieses Gefühl

nicht noch bestärken, indem wir ihnen jetzt Strafpredigten halten. Du kannst ja, wenn du möchtest, Sirius einen Brief schreiben und ihn

Fragen, was da los ist, auch wenn ich bezweifle, eine brauchbare Antwort zu bekommen." Dumbledore blickte sie lange an. „Wieso sollte

Sirius nicht antworten?", fragte jetzt Emmeline verwirrt. „Weil ich nicht glaube, dass Kingsley sich selbst mit einem Schlafzauber belegt hat

oder sich von einem Halbwüchsigen mit einem belegen lassen würde und selbst wenn einer von ihnen es gewesen war, wüssten wir schon

längst durch das Ministerium Bescheid. Doch da nichts der Gleichen war, denke ich, wird Harry seinen Paten überredet haben, sich ihm

anzuschließen und dieser wird wohl auch nicht allzu viel Widerstand gehalten haben, da er mit seinen Aufgaben hier nicht so richtig

zufrieden war."

Schweigen. „Ich versuche es trotzdem", sagte Molly und verließ das Zimmer.

Die Gruppe hatte nicht lange laufen müssen, bis sie auch schon im Besucherbereich angekommen waren, da dieser ganz am Rande der

Stadt lag. Ann hatte sie in ihre Zimmer gebracht, wobei jeder ein eigenes hatte. Es war nicht ganz so riesig, wie das von Harry, doch

wenn ein Wort auf diese Räume nicht zutraf, dann war es „klein". Das Mädchen hatte sich ziemlich schnell wieder von ihnen

verabschiedet und nun standen sie vor ihren Zimmern und sahen sich an. „Harry?" Der Angesprochene blickte zu Hermine. „Danke das

du uns alles erzählt und uns die Möglichkeit gegeben hast dich zu begleiten. Ich denke das die Ferien hier, doch um einiges lustiger

werden sollten, als im Orden." „Auf jeden Fall, man!", stimmte Ron zu. Harry lächelte sie dankbar an und blickte in Sirius' Gesicht, das

auch zufrieden aussah. „Nacht!" Die Müden Leute verkrümelten sich in ihre Zimmer.


	15. Planungen

**Kapitel 15 Planungen**

Die Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster und landeten direkt auf Harrys Augen. Wieder versuchte er ihnen auszuweichen, indem er

seine Position ändern wollte, doch er stieß nur an die Wand. Seufzend regelte der Junge sich und stand stöhnend auf. Warum war er bloß

so müde? Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte alles. Sie zeigte 9.00Uhr und gestern war es ja wirklich ziemlich spät bzw. ziemlich früh geworden,

doch seine innere Uhr schien trotz der Manipulation von Ann noch gut in Takt zu sein. Sich die Augen reibend ging er zum Fenster uns

schaute hinaus. Der verregnete gestrige Tag schien ein Ausnahmefall gewesen zu sein, denn die Sonne schien hell und heiß als wäre es

Mittag. Während er sein Blick über die Straße schweifen ließ, stieg ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit und des Glücks in ihm auf. Er war wieder

zu Hause. Und er war wieder bei Marianna. Es war schon seltsam, wie schnell ihm dieser Ort zu seinem Heim und die Leute hier zu

seiner Familie und zu seinen Freunden geworden war. Jetzt schien alles noch perfekter zu sein. Er hatte seinen Paten wieder bei sich und

seine Freunde aus Hogwarts waren auch hier. Das alles war ihm sehr wichtig, denn wenn er wirklich in ein paar Wochen zurück nach

Hogwarts gehen würde, seine Freunde ihn dann ausquetschen würden, und er nicht antworten könnte, wäre das nicht sonderlich gut für

ihre Freundschaft. Auch das Harry ihnen im Zaubern so weit voraus wäre, wäre sicherlich nicht fördernd. Aber so... Vor dem nächsten

Zusammentreffen, zwischen Dumbledore oder den anderen aus dem Orden, graute es ihm schon genug. Es waren ca. sechs Wochen bis

zu seiner Abreise und er wollte sie nicht mit irgendwelchen miesen Gedanken oder Sorgen verbringen. Er wusste nicht was er machen

sollte, die anderen würden bestimmt noch schlafen und Ann war ja genauso spät wie er ins Bett gegangen. Sollte er lieber hier oder unten

im Speisesaal warten oder in die Mensa, zu den anderen Kids gehen, es waren jetzt bestimmt viele dort. Harry fasste einen Entschluss.

Der kurze Aussetzer von seinem Aufenthalt hier, sollte nichts verändern und so machte er sich auf den Weg zur Mensa.

Kaum war er an der Tür angekommen, hörte der Junge von hinten schnelle Schritte und ein lautes Rufen. „Harry! Du bist ja schon wach!

Das hätte ich ja nicht gedacht. Wo willst du denn hin?", seine Freundin kam die Treppe runter gelaufen und strahlte ihn an. Harry öffnete

den Mund zu einer Antwort, doch das Mädchen verstand das mit Absicht falsch und ehe er sich versah, hing sie an seinen Lippen. Ein

Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit (wo es sich den restlichen Tag auch nicht mehr wegbewegte) und ein Ballon schwellte in

seiner Brust an, so dass er das Gefühl hatte, Bäume ausreißen zu können. „Ich wünsch dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen", lachte er.

„Ich wollte grade zur Mensa, ich dachte ihr schlaft alle noch." „Ne, ich bin viel zu sehr im 9.00Uhr-Rhythmus drin, genau wie du, aber das

weißt du doch!", meinte sie gespielt vorwurfsvoll. Harry lachte wieder. „Wollen wir zu Mensa gehen oder drängt es dich lieber nach

einem gemütlichen Frühstück zu zweit?", fragte er, statt auf ihre Anspielung weiter einzugehen. „Eigentlich drängt es mich ehr nach einem

Frühstück zu zweit", sie zwinkerte, „aber leider muss ich noch mit ein paar Leuten reden und das duldet keinen Aufschub!" „Na gut, dann

gehen wir in die Mensa." Zusammen durchquerten sie die Stadt und auf dem Weg zur Mensa, schlossen sich ihnen immer mehr Kids an,

die das gleiche Ziel hatten. Währenddessen brachte Ann Harry auf die Höhe der Ereignisse, es war zwar nicht viel geschehen, da er nicht

lange weggewesen war, aber was passiert ist, war nicht grade positiv, „um genauer zu sein, sogar ein sehr, sehr großes Problem", sagte

Eva, eine TKA. „Die Dementoren haben sich Tom angeschlossen, zwar noch nicht offiziell, da er ja nicht möchte, dass man seine

Rückkehr bemerkt, aber wir haben es herausgefunden. Dann haben wir versucht sie zu überzeugen, dies nicht zu tun, doch wir sind

kläglich gescheitert. John hätte sogar fast mit seiner Seele bezahlt!" Harry lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er hatte tierische Angst vor diesen Kreaturen, die ihn zwangen immer wieder seine schlimmsten Erinnerungen durchzuleben und die Vorstellung, dass sie jetzt den

befehlen Toms gehorchten, behagte ihm überhaupt nicht. Doch die leicht düstere Stimmung hielt nicht lang, besonders da die Chefin jetzt,

wo Harry wieder da war, mehr als Glücklich schien.

Das Frühstück in der Mensa war lustig und aufmunternd, wie immer und hatte auch wie immer die gleiche Wirkung auf Harry. Er vergaß

alles was außerhalb den Mauern Magictown war oder zumindest wurde es unwichtig. Ann sprach mit einem Jungen und zwei Mädchen

und ihre Miene war sehr Ernst, doch auf Harrys fragenden Blick, antwortete sie nur: „Nachher." Nach dem Ausgiebigen Essen machten

sich dann alle auf den Weg zu ihren Aufgaben und auch Harry und Ann gingen zurück in das Besucherhaus, denn ihre Freunde würden

sicher bald aufwachen, wenn sie nicht schon wach waren.

Am Ziel angekommen, gingen sie in die gemütliche Bibliothek und Ann rief nach mehreren Portraits des Hauses. In den Lehren Bildern

erschienen Elfen, Feen, Kobolde, Zauberer und Hexen. „Sind unsere Gäste bereits wach?", fragte das Mädchen. Es stellte sich heraus,

das Hermine und Sirius schon wach waren. „Gut könnt ihr sie dann fragen, ob sie bereits herunterkommen wollen und frühstücken oder

lieber warten wollen, bis alle wach sind! Ihr Anderen, geht bitte wieder zurück, um die Gäste das Gleiche zu fragen, sobald sie wach

sind." Eine Minute später wussten sie, dass die Beiden lieber noch oben bleiben und ein wenig dösen wollten und so wanden sich die

Wartenden Harry Studium zu. ungesagtes Zaubern, alle möglichen Zauber, alle Zaubertränke hatten sie schon gelernt und Apparieren, Oklumentik, Legilimentik hatte er ja schon nach den ersten beiden Tagen gekonnt. In Zukunft würde er weiterhin seine Fitness trainieren

und Forschungen über die Hokruxe anstellen, aber er würde sich nun den Studium von Flüchen und dunkler Magie widmen und er sollte Hervien (ein andere art von Apparieren, nur in Magictown bekannt, die sich von einem Apparierschutz nicht im geringsten beeindrucken

lässt. Bei der Hervierende von Flammen verschluckt wird und von Flammen umgeben, an den gewünschten Stelle wieder auftaucht) und

die Anwendung von Magicballs (das Kommunikationsmittel von Magictown, bei dem man die Nachricht denken und „magics" sagen

muss. Dann erscheint eine Lichtkugel, welche man wegschnipsen muss. Diese verschwindet dann und taucht bei der entsprechenden

Person wieder auf, dringt in den Kopf ein, wo sie sicher verwart ist, bis der Empfänger „magics" denkt und die Nachricht freigegeben

wird. Wenn erwünscht, kann sich der Magicball auch beliebig vervielfachen.) lernen. Harry war baff als er das hörte, doch Ann schien

zuversichtlich, das alles, bei seinem Arbeitstempo, bequem zu schaffen und trotzdem, so ziemlich jeden Abend, je nach Laune gestalten zu

können. „Aber dunkle Magie! Das ist doch verboten und alles!", wunderte sich Harry. „Sicher, aber es ist nicht verboten, sie zu

beherrschen. Nur weil du sie kannst, musst du sie ja nicht anwenden, aber du musst doch wissen, was dein Feind kann. Tom zum

Beispiel, ist dir gegenüber jetzt im Nachteil, da er dich für einen nicht besonders starken Halbwüchsigen hält, vielleicht sehr mutig und mit

viel Glück gesegnet, aber kein wirklicher Gegner." Der Junge blickte sie stumm an, dann formte sich sein Mund zu einem Lächeln und

zum ersten Mal verstand er wirklich, was das Sprichwort bedeutete: „Wissen ist Macht!"

Sie waren gerade mit planen fertig geworden, als ein Portrait (eine Elfe) erschien und sagte: „Es sind nun alle Gäste wach und bereit zum

runterkommen." „Danke Swetlana. Sag ihnen, dass wir sie gleich abholen", meinte Ann und entließ sie wieder. „Gehen wir hoch?", fragte

sie, zu Harry gewand. Der stöhnte, da er sich grade in ein Buch über Magicballs vertieft hatte. „Na schön, dann gehe ich halt allein!",

antwortete sie halb belustigt, halb verärgert. „Danke! Sorry, aber, ich möchte das wirklich alles möglichst schnell lernen." Seine Freundin

lächelte verständnisvoll und ging. Er sah wirklich süß aus, wenn er sich so konzentrierte. Die Gründerin von Magictown, stand nervös vor

Sirius' Tür. Sie wusste sehr wohl, dass das Harrys geliebter Pate war und er war sicher auch sehr nett und alles, aber es war wirklich

schon sehr lange her, das sie das letzte Mal mit Erwachsenen geredet hatte. Wie sollte sie ihn ansprechen? Mit Sie oder mit Du? Kids

waren so viel unkomplizierte als diese alten Leute, die peinlich genau, auf alle möglich, vollkommen unnötige, Höflichkeitsformeln und der

gleichen achteten. Seufzend wand sie sich ab. Wenn die Anderen draußen waren, würde er schon von ganz allein auf der Matte stehen.

So ging das Mädchen erst zur nächsten Tür und klopfte an. Ein brauner Wuschelkopf öffnete und lächelte sie schüchtern an. „Hi, du

musst Hermine sein, oder?" Sie nickte. „Wo ist denn Harry?" „Der sitzt unten und versucht sich an den neuen Gebieten, die er in der

restlichen Zeit der Ferien lernen soll", antwortete Ann und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Hilfst du mir deine anderen Freunde zusammen

zu trommeln?" „Klar", sagte Hermine und ging zu nächsten Tür, um Ron bescheid zu sagen. Als dann alle Kids auf dem Gang waren, kam

Sirius, durch die stimmen aufmerksam geworden, auch aus seinem Zimmer. Ann lächelte ihm zu: „Guten Morgen. Ich hoffe sie haben gut geschlafen?" Sirius guckte sie verdutzt an, erwiderte dann aber, auch mit einem lächeln: „Ja, sehr gut, aber ich bin Sirius, also, wenn

möglich, per Du." Das Mädchen war erleichtert. Einfach wie alle anderen auch behandeln. „Wo ist denn Harry?", fragte jetzt Ginny. „Der

sitzt unten in der Bibliothek, wo ihr auch essen werdet, und büffelt." „Der macht was?", platzten alle, außer Hermine, mit einmal heraus.

Ann grinste. „Ja, ich muss zugeben, ich habe ihm nicht wenig für die letzten Wochen aufgegeben." Immer noch, wurde sie erstaunt

angestarrt. Ann war grade dabei, die Tür zur Bibliothek zu öffnen, als Hermine plötzlich einen erschrockenen Schrei ausstieß und zur Seite

sprang. Eine helle Lichtkugel sauste an ihr vorbei und flog auf Ann zu. Deren Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. „Hey! Alles in

Ordnung bei dir?", fragte Sirius besorgt. Doch das Mädchen reagierte nicht, sondern öffnete die Tür. „Harry! Ich glaube es nicht! Das

muss Rekord gewesen sein!", rief sie glücklich und bedeckte den grinsenden Jungen mit vielen Küssen. „Du hast sie also bekommen, ja?"

„Natürlich, aber das du grad mal zehn Minuten gebraucht hast." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte dafür drei Tage eingeplant!" „Was

war das denn?", erkundigte sich Fred interessiert. „Das Kommunikationsmittel von Magictown", erklärte Harry. „Später", sagte Ann.

Während Harry sich an Magicballs geübt hatte, hatte sich der Tisch für sechs Personen gedeckt. Ann und Harry setzten sich aber mit zu

den Anderen an den Tisch. „Ich nehme an, dass Harry euch nichts genaueres gesagt hat, was wir hier machen?", begann Ann das

Gespräch. „Ja, er hat uns nur erzählt, dass ihr hier gegen Voldemort kämpft", sagte Sirius und Gorge nickte zustimmend. „Nun, dann

werde ich euch jetzt alles genau erklären." Die Chefin von Magictown fing an zu erklären und zu erzählen, wie es zur Gründung der Stadt

kam, wie das System aufgebaut war und sie erzählte von Toms Vorhaben und seinen Hokruxen, auch warum Harry überhaupt angegriffen

wurde. An der Stelle verstummte sie kurz und wand sich zu den Jungen neben ihr. „Soll ich ihnen den Inhalt der Prophezeiung sagen?",

fragte sie. Harry, der ziemlich schnell das Interesse an dem Gespräch verloren hatte und sich daraufhin das Buch über das Hervien

geschnappt hatte, schreckte hoch. „Ähm, was noch mal?" Ann schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Ob ich ihnen den Inhalt der Prophezeiung

sagen soll!" Harry guckte sie immer noch verduzt an, bis er endlich begriff. „Ach so, die Prophezeiung! Ja klar, kannste machen", war

alles was er dazu betrug, dann verschwand er wieder hinter dem Buch.

Als Ann dann endlich alles gesagt hatte, was es zu sagen gab, folgte besorgtes Schweigen. Alle, außer Ann, starrten Harry, halb

verängstigt, halb besorgt an. Dieser spürte die Blicke und schaute mit gerunzelter Stirn auf. „Sorry, aber hab ich irgendwas verpasst?",

fragte er. „Ne, alles klar. Ich habe ihnen nur grade alles erzählt, auch mit der Prophezeiung und so." „Ähm ja, und wo ist das Problem?"

Ann lachte. Harry schien bequemer Weise, sein erschrockenes Gefühl, als er alles erfuhr, vergessen zu haben. „Ach nichts. Nun kommen

wir zu dem interessanten Teil."


	16. Vor der Hokruxjagd

**Kapitel 16 Vor der Hokruxjagd**

„Interessanter Teil? Hat es etwas mit dem wichtigem Gespräch in der Mensa zu tun?", fragte Harry, der jetzt sogar das Buch zuklappte.

Ann schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und es erschienen für jeden eine Tasse und zwei Kannen, die mit Tee und Kakao gefüllt waren.

Das Mädchen reichte jedem Eine und schenkte das gewünschte Getränk ein.

„Ja, das hat es", antwortete sie, dann endlich. „Und zwar geht es um die Hokruxe. Die Aktion, die Suche nach dieser einen, wichtiger

Erinnerung, ist gelungen.Wir wissen jetzt, welcher der letzte Hokrux ist und dabei sind wir glücklicher Weise noch auf eine andere,

hilfreiche Information gestoßen. Jane, Jenny und Lukas, die mit dieser Aufgabe beauftragt wurden, haben nämlich gleich bemerkt, das

dieser Ghul, der in dem Haus der Gaunts gewohnt hat, noch mehr wusste, als das was er uns erzählen wollte.

Tja und sie haben dementsprechend perfekt reagiert." „Jetzt komm endlich zur Sache, welcher ist der letzte Hokrux und welcher ist wo

versteckt?", platze Harry ungeduldig heraus. „Ähm, du hast uns nur von den Hokruxen erzählt und nicht welche sie sind. Könntet ihr das

bitte nachholen", fragte jetzt Fred. „Oh ja, entschuldige. Also, 1. Slyterins Ring, 2. sein Amulett, 3. Riddles Tagesbuch, welches Harry allerdings schon zerstört hat, 4. Helga Hufflepuffs Becher, 5. Toms Schlange Nagini, 6. das Stück Seele in Tom selbst und 7. der Besen der Gründer."

Schweigen. „Erzähl mehr über den Besen", forderte Harry Ann auf. „Also, er muss wohl der erste oder zumindest der

erste, richtig gute Besen gewesen sein. Von den Gründern gemeinsam erschaffen. Wir vermuten, dass er irgendwo in den Tiefen

Hogwarts vergraben liegt, da er nicht groß bekannt ist und in Büchern immer nur über ihn als Legende gesprochen wird, aber er ist es

nicht, von dem wir den Aufenthaltsort kennen." „Oh, stimmt! Von dem Besen habe ich auch schon gelesen, in _eine Geschichte von _

_Hogwarts _gelesen. Aber auch da wurde er nur als Legende beschrieben." Alle starrten Hermine an. „Sag mal, gibt es auch irgendwas

wovon du noch nichts gelesen hast?", fragte Ron, vollkommen baff. „Ja und zwar, wo der Hokrux oder ein Anderer versteckt ist und das

würde ich jetzt gerne erfahren", gab sie zurück. Ann und Harry grinsten sich an. „Gut, also der Becher von Hufflepuff, liegt unter dem

Wohnblock, wo früher sein Kinderheim gewesen ist. Momentan untersuchen es Alex, Lisa und Mike, nach irgendwelchen Geheimgängen,

die zu dem Aufenthaltsort des Hokruxes führen und sie versuchen sich schon mal einen groben Überblick zu verschaffen, was uns alles

erwartet, wenn wir versuchen ihn zu bergen." Es war ziemlich still. Eine Mischung zwischen, nervöser und freudiger Stille. Nervös, denn

es würde gewiss nicht ungefährlich sein, den Hokrux zu bergen und zu vernichten und freudig, da sie nun deutlich Fortschritte im Kampf

gegen Tom sahen. „Wer geht noch alles mit den Hokrux zu holen?", fragte Harry und es war aus seiner Stimme zu entnehmen, das er es

für selbstverständlich hielt, mitkommen zu dürfen. „Möglichst wenige, wenn es zu viele werden, wird es unübersichtlicher und es gibt mehr

Leute denen was passieren kann. Wahrscheinlich Maggie, von den Zauberern, Alex und ich aus meiner Gruppe." Seine Freundin lächelte

ihn an und in ihren Augen blitzte der Schalk. Harry verkniff sich bewusst, die Reaktion die in ihm brodelte und sah sie weiterhin ruhig,

gespannt an, denn er wusste, dass er so größere Chancen, mitkommen zu dürfen. Es war eins der wenigen Dinge die ihn noch von den

anderen Kids aus Magictown unterschieden. Sie konnten alle kinderleicht ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle behalten, selbst dann noch

freundlich lächeln, wenn sie die Person vor ihnen am liebsten angeschrieen und erwürgt hätten und das wusste Harry auch, also wartete er

ab. „Und ob du mitkommen darfst, das entscheide ich je nach deinen Leistungen, nächste Woche", endete Ann und schenkte ihm einen

anerkennenden Blick. „Stopp mal. Ich möchte auch mit, ich bin schließlich voll ausgebildet und ich werde Harry da nicht allein gehen

lassen, er hat auf keinen Fall schon genug gelernt, um sich einen von Voldemorts Aufgaben zu stellen! Mag sein das ihr in der langen Zeit

die ihr hier schon, seit, genügend gelernt habt, aber Harry ist grade mal mit seinem vierten Jahr fertig und bei euch ein paar Wochen, das

reicht noch nicht!", regte sich Sirius auf und obwohl Harry es nicht gut hieß, konnte er ihn verstehen. Sein Pate wusste weder von der

Zeitumstellung, noch was er schon alles konnte und außerdem hatte er Angst nun auch noch Harry zu verlieren, wo sie doch im Grunde

vorhin erst Vater und Sohn geworden waren. „Wir wollen auch mit, schließlich hat Harry noch nie etwas ohne uns unternommen!", warf

jetzt auch Ron dazwischen und Hermine nickte zustimmend. Ann und Harry wechselten einen Blick und nickten sich zustimmend zu.

„Sirius, du solltest wissen das dein Patenkind hier schon länger als ein paar Wochen ist, da hier die Zeit langsamer vergeht. Eine stunde

sind zwei und so weiter und so fort und vielleicht sollten wir die nachher auch mal eine Kostprobe von Harrys können geben, das schon

weit über das eines Viertklässlers herausgeht, wenn du willst kannst du ihn ja prüfen", beruhigt Ann ihn und Harry schaute seinen

Ersatzvater fragend an. Sirius und auch die Anderen sahen ziemlich erstaunt aus. „Die Zeit vergeht hier langsamer?", fragte Ginny ziemlich

interessiert. „So konnte Harry also in so kurzer Zeit, seinen Körper verändern!" Dieser grinste verlegen. „Und was euren Wunsch, über

das mitkommen betrifft, das lässt sich ganz einfach und ohne Streit klären. Wenn ihr nächste Woche, genauso gut wie Harry seit, dürft ihr

mit ansonsten bleibt ihr hier, lernt und hofft auf das nächste Mal", sagte sie grinsend. Daraufhin folgte leises Murren, aber keine Proteste,

da sie wussten, dass es nichts bringen würde und die Regel im großen und ganzen fair war, wenn man davon absah, dass Harry schon viel

länger lernte als sie. „Jetzt lasst uns aber endlich den Rest besprechen, damit wir heute noch was brauchbares tun können. Außerdem ist

ein einer stunde Versammlung und bis dahin müssen wir fertig sein", warf Ann jetzt ein und bedachte Ginny mit einem undeutbaren Blick.

„Was gibt's denn noch zu besprechen?", fragte Ron. „Na was wir die restlichen Ferien machen, die ja nun doch bedeutend länger, als

erwartet sind, Ronnispätzchen", antworteten die Zwillinge, wie immer, wenn Ron eine besonders schlaue Frage stellte. „Ach, haltet doch

den Mund", faucht der Jüngere daraufhin und schwieg. „Na ja. Jedenfalls denke ich wäre es das Beste, wenn du dich, Sirius, den TVern

oder meiner Gruppe anschließt. Die könnten dir dann noch die paar Feinheiten beibringen, wenn du sie noch nicht beherrscht. Harry und

ich machen so weiter wie bisher und die Anderen gehen zum Grünschnabelplatz. Abend können wir ja immer etwas zusammen

unternehmen. Natürlich könnt ihr auch alle hier im Besuchergebäude bleiben, allerdings muss ich euch dann bitten, euch nur hier oder in

der Straße der Götter aufzuhalten. Aber ich denke diese Option werden alle ablehnen, oder?" Sie lachte. Natürlich lehnten alle ab, auch

wenn man in Rons Gesicht deutliches Entsetzen sah, das laut schrie: „HILFE! IN DEN FERIEN LERNEN!" Es war so eindeutig das es

für Hermine schon wieder ein Grund zum reagieren. „Willst du nun Harry im Kampf gegen Voldemort unterstützen oder nicht?", fauchte

sie. „Natürlich will ich oder habe ich irgendwas gesagt!" Ginny konnte nur mit Müh und Not das Lachen verkneifen und Fred und Gorge

verdrehten nur kopfschüttelnd die Augen. „Wollt ihr euch das Duell zwischen Sirius und Harry noch anschauen oder gleich in den

Grünschnabelplatz?" „Zuschauen natürlich!", riefen die Gefragten. Zusammen verließen sie den Grünschnabelplatz und begaben sich auf

den Übungsplatz. „Ihr schafft das doch sicher, ohne den Gegner gleich außer Gefecht zusetzten!", meinte Evanna, die den Übungsplatz

beaufsichtigte. „Natürlich!", antwortete die Chefin für die Beiden. Harry schaute seinen Paten ins Gesicht und sah, wie sehr es ihm

missfiel, sich mit dem Sohn von Lilly und James zu duellieren. Bei ihm selbst sah es nicht anders aus, vor allem weil Harry keine Ahnung

hatte, wie gut er nun eigentlich war. Er wollte nicht zu schlecht sein, denn dann würde Sirius dagegen sein, dass er mit ging, wenn sie den

Hokrux holen wollten, aber die Vorstellung, stärker als sein Pate zu sein, gefiel ihm auch nicht. Sirius würde das sicherlich sehr

deprimieren. „Seit ihr bereit?", fragte die Lehrerin. Beide nickten. Und dann fingen sie an. Sie hielten sich erst zurück und begnügten sich

damit, Schutzmöglichkeiten (Bäume...) heraufzubeschwören. Sirius weitete die Augen, als Harry, genau wie er, das alles vollkommen still

tat. Dann fingen sie an Lichtblitze hin und her zu schleudern. Stumm. Es herrschte angespannte, aufgeregte Stimmung und die Kämpfenden

merkten nicht, wie immer mehr Zuschauer dazu kamen. Es sprach sich ziemlich schnell herum. Harry hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren,

doch es musste schon ziemlich viel Zeit vergangen sein, denn er hatte seine Freundin, halb lachend, rufen hören können, dass sie sich

beeilen sollten, denn sie müsse in fünf Minuten gehen und dann würde sie das Duell unterbrechen. Da spürte er plötzlich den Zauberstab

von Sirius im Rücken und ohne, auch nur einmal darüber nachzudenken oder eine Sekunde zu zögern, ging er in Flammen auf und fand

sich hinter Sirius wieder. Harry schoss einen roten Strahl auf seinen Paten ab, der geschockt zu Boden fiel. Schweiß lief ihm über die

Stirn, er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den am Bodenliegenden. „_Enervate_" und Sirius wachte wieder auf. Total verwirrt und besorgt sah

er Harry an: „Was ist passiert? Ich hatte grade mal meinen Zauberstab in deinen Rücken gehalten, als du plötzlich in Flammen

aufgegangen bist. Ich dachte schon, ich hätte dich ungewollt...", er verstummte. Dann fuhr er fort: „Und wurde ich mit einem Mal von

hinten geschockt." „Das war ich", sagte Harry. „Aber wie...?" „Du hattest einen Apparierschutz auf mich gelegt, aber Magictown hat ein

eigenes Fortbewegungsmittel: _Hervieren_. Darüber habe ich den ganzen Morgen gelesen." Da breitete sich ein Lächeln auf Sirius' Gesicht

aus: „Du hast gewonnen." „Aber nur weil ich etwas kannte, wovon du nichts wissen konntest." Ann kam angelaufen. „Ihr wart toll! Ist

alles in Ordnung bei euch?" Sirius setzte sich auf. „Ja, alles bestens. Ich habe endlich mal wieder ein paar Sachen die ich noch lernen kann

und Harry wird auf Hokruxjagd gehen."


	17. Freunde über alles!

**Kapitel 17 Freunde über alles!**

Die folgende Woche war wohl die schönste Zeit in den Ferien. Sicher mussten alle lernen, aber sie konnten gegen Voldemort kämpfen,

ihr Wissen erweitern, zusammen sein und Spaß haben. Harry waren die Ferien bis jetzt ja schon wie das Paradies vorgekommen, doch,

auch wenn er es nicht gemerkt hatte, hatte er seine Freunde doch wirklich vermisst.

Die Gruppe (Marianna mit eingeschlossen) stand morgens um 9.00Uhr auf und Frühstückte gemeinsam. Anschließend gingen Fred,

Gorge, Ron, Ginny und Hermiene in den Grünschnabelplatz um ihre Ausbildung fortzusetzen. Sirius erweiterte sein Wissen in der MG-

Truppe, in der dieser schon rasch ein wichtiges Mitglied wurde. Auch wenn die Anderen ihm noch ein paar Dinge beibringen konnten,

war Sirius doch sehr hilfreich, dank seinen guten strategischen Fähigkeiten, seiner Erfahrung und perfektes Können in Zusammenarbeit.

Harry lernte weiterhin mit Ann. Sie kamen sehr schnell voran, wenn der Junge geglaubt hat, dass er, dank Anns Anwesenheit

schnellgelernt hatte, so hatte er sich geirrt. Im Vergleich zu seinen jetzigen Auffassungs- und Umsetzungstempo, war er noch richtig

langsam gewesen. Jede einzelne Zelle seines Körpers strebte nach dem belohnenden Kuss seiner Freundin und dem Stolzen funkeln in

ihren Augen, wenn er die kompliziertesten Flüche mit links ausführte.

Mittag aßen die Freunde gemeinsam in der Mensa. Am Nachmittag war wieder lernen angesagt um 16.00Uhr war dann endlich Schluss.

Zwar machte das Lernen zweifellos Spaß, aber wer zog schon Lernen, irgendeiner Freizeitbeschäftigung vor? Dann spielten sie meistens

Quidditch. Hermine verleierte zwar immer die Augen, aber Ron und Harry waren sich einig in der Meinung, dass Hermine den Sport

genauso liebte wie sie selbst. Nach dem Abendessen in der Mensa gingen sie dann ins Kino, zu Lightshows oder anderen Shows

beziehungsweise Vergnügungsabenden, welche die Götter veranstalteten. Nicht selten machten sie sich aber auch auf den Weg in eine

Diskothek. Sie verstanden sich mit allen gut und besonders Fred und Gorge waren bei allen beliebt, sogar Sirius wurde von allen, trotz

anfänglichen Murren, aufgenommen. Harry ein komisches Gefühl, doch er konnte nicht deuten welches es war und weil alles so perfekt

war unterdrückte er es einfach.

„Ginny! Kommst du?", rief Hermine. „Die Anderen sind schon los!" Das Mädchen warf ihrer Antreiberrin einen grießkremigen Blick zu,

ließ sich aber doch zum Rennen bewegen. Ihre Freunde warteten draußen vor der Tür. „Da seit ihr ja endlich! Wie viele stunden kann

man denn vor dem Spiegel verbringen?", fragte Ron, belustigt grinsend. Hermine und Ginny verleierten nur die Augen. „Hey! Ihr Beiden

da. Die Letzten sind angekommen. Ihr könnt jetzt mit eurer Langeweilevertreibung aufhören und loslaufen", rief Fred. Ann prustete los.

„Au! Gorge! Was soll das? Wegen dir hat mir Ann auf die Lippe gebissen. Jetzt werde ich bestimmt zu Werwolf!", rief Harry, mit

gespielter Empörung, woraufhin er sich einen Schlag in die Rippen einfing. Der Junge wollte sich wehren, doch Ann war schon außer

Reichweite, so dass eine von Lachen erfüllte Jagd begann. Die Anderen schüttelten nur den Kopf und Gorge rief Harry hinterher (der

inzwischen der Gejagte war) hinterher: „Das war ich nicht! Das war Fred!" „Oh Hermine. Ich glaube ich fühl mich nicht gut. Ich werde

wohl lieber wieder rein gehen und mich ein wenig hinlegen", meinte Ginny mit einem seltsamen Blick. Besorgt ging das Mädchen auf ihre

Freundin zu und fühlte die Stirn. „Alles normal. Ich denke du wirst wohl etwas überarbeitet sein. Du musst ein wenig Spaß haben. Komm

mit. Wenn du erst mal ein wenig getanzt hast, wirst du dich sicher besser fühlen." Sirius, der die beiden Mädchen beobachtet, öffnete den

Mund um etwas zu sagen, schloss in dann aber wieder. Dies war Mädchensache, nichts wo er sich einmischen sollte, solange es nicht

unbedingt nötig war. Ginny wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte und beugte sich Hermines Wort. Die Gruppe bewegte sich in Richtung

Straße der Götter, wo alle, abendlichen Veranstaltungen abliefen. Ann und Harry warfen sich Blicke zu, welche solch ein funkeln

beinhalteten, dass sie wohl als hellste Lichtquelle in der Nacht bezeichnet werden konnten (das sagte zumindest Ron.) Man konnte sie

unmöglich Fehldeuten. Auf dem Weg zur Disco schlossen sich ihnen immer mehr Leute an. Niemand gab irgendein Kommentar zu den

Händchenhaltenden ab. Jeder freute sich für sie und außerdem war so etwas hier zu gewöhnlich, als dass man sich dazu äußern müsste.

Am Ziel angekommen, schallte ihnen schon laute Musik entgegen. Harry zog seine Freundin sofort auf die Tanzfläche. Ron und Sirius

setzten sich an die Bar (beide waren nicht sonderlich große Tanzfans) und auch Ginny wollte zu ihnen, doch Hermine zog sie mit sich.

Fred und Gorge waren in einem Gespräch mit Sue vertieft und bekamen ungläubige von Ron zugeworfen, „seine Brüder, die

Streichkönige, flirteten?", welche sie aber nicht mitbekamen.

„Hey Mary, dürfte ich dich zu einen Tanz entführen?", fragte ein Junge Ann, mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln, welches so echt wirkte,

wie ein Dementor am Strand unter Palmen. „Felix, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, das du mich nicht Mary, nennen sollst? Außerdem muss

ich dir absagen, denn ich warte nur auf Harry, der uns grade Drinks holt und danach, tanze ich wieder mit ihm." „Aber deswegen wirst du

mir doch mal einen Tanz schenken dürfen, oder? Du bist ja schließlich nicht seins, meine Schöne." Wieder dieses unausstehliche Lächeln.

„Gibt es hier irgendein Problem? Du bist Felix, von den Heilern, oder?", fragte Harry freundlich. „Ja, bin ich und nein es gibt kein

Problem, oder Mary?" „Du sollst endlich aufhören mich Mary zu nennen und ich werde nicht mit dir tanzen. Nein Harry, es gibt kein

Problem, ich musste Felix nur mal kurz was erklären." Sie stand auf und wollte Harry mit auf zu einen anderen Tisch ziehen, als sie

plötzlich gegen einen Tisch krachte. Es krachte laut und Ann verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht. Doch es hatte niemand, wegen der lauten

Musik, etwas mitbekommen, nur ein paar nahstehende schauten verwundert aus der Wäsche. Mit einem Schlenker von Harrys

Zauberstab, lag Ann wieder in seinen Armen. „Was war das?", fragte er verblüfft und untersuchte besorgt eine Schramme an ihren Arm,

welche mit einem weiteren Schlenker verschwand. Das Mädchen in seinen Armen riss sich los und wirbelte verärgert herum. Vor Wut

überschäumend und mit wütend funkelnden Augen, ging sie auf Felix zu. „Was sollte der Mist? Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, du elender

Mistkerl! Ab morgen machst du jeden Abend, alle möglichen Aufgaben, die anfallen und das für die nächsten vier Wochen, in der Zeit, ist

dir sämtliche Freizeitbeschäftigung untersagt! Für Angriff auf unschuldige Mitbewohner", schrie sie ihn an und knallte ihm eine saftige

Ohrfeige. Vollkommen durch den Wind stürmte sie nach draußen. Ein wütender Felix folgte und ein gefährlich ruhiger Harry hinterher.

„Was glaubst du wer du bist, mich so zu behandeln? Mich einfach abblitzen zu lassen und mir dann noch eine Ohrfeige zu geben! Das hat

noch niemand gewagt!" Der Heiler hob den Zauberstab um seine total zerstreute Chefin anzugreifen. Doch mit einem Mal erstarrte er und

sein Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand. „Was dachtest du grade zu tun?", fragte Harry, in einem Ton, als ob es Kaffeekränzchen wäre,

doch seine Magie, welche gefährlich knisterte und seine Aura, die man wohl auf zehn Kilometer Entfernung spüren können müsste,

verrieten ihn. „Ich denke wir sollten ein paar dinge klarstellen. 1. Ich kann Leute, die unschuldige Angreifen und dann auch noch so

hinterhältig, nicht ab. 2. Leute die Andere, sexuell bedrängen gehen mir gewaltig gegen den Strich.

3.Niemand vergreift sich an meinen Freunden und erst recht nicht an meiner Freundin."

Und mit Krach, flog Felix nach hinten, gegen die Hauswand. „Jetzt verschwinde und denk dir was nettes für Ann als Entschuldigung aus.

Aber wehe du bringst sie noch ein einzigstes Mal, in irgendeiner Art und Weise in Bedrängnis. Beim nächsten Mal wird sie sich dann wohl

selbst um dich kümmern, und dann Gnade dir Gott, oder auch nicht!" Harry wartete noch bis Felix die Beine in die Hand genommen hat

und verschwunden war, dann ging er zu der starren Ann und nahm sie in die in die Arme. Sanft drückte er seine Lippen auf die Ihrigen

und küsste sie tröstend. Voller Liebe erwiderte seinen Kuss und der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander und

während in Harry dieses geliebte Kribbeln aufstieg, spürte er, wie sich Ann beruhigte. Ineinander verschlungen standen sie in der Nacht.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry. Anns Kopf lang dicht neben seinen und er liebte es.

Als die Truppe frühstückte, fiel Harry etwas auf, das seltsame Gefühl war verschwunden und nun begriff er auch was es gewesen war. Er

war kurz davor gewesen, sich zu fragen, ob dies nicht alles ein Traum oder Schauspiel ist, denn es war einfach unmöglich, dass jeder nett

war und sich alle miteinander vertrugen. Eine Welt ohne Streit konnte es einfach nicht geben, da ja schließlich alle unterschiedlich waren.

Doch nun hatte es einen saftigen Streit gegeben und so seltsam es auch war, der Junge fühlte sich leichter. Natürlich hatte er es ganz und

gar nicht gemocht, das sich jemand an seine Freundin ran machte und er wäre am liebsten vor Eifersucht geplatzt, obwohl Ann nun

wirklich nichts von diesem Widerling gewollt hatte und die Wut in ihm, als Felix Ann verletzt hatte, war sogar noch größer gewesen. Doch

nun war alles wieder normal und okay. Niemand hatte wirklich mitbekommen, was passiert war. Nur ein paar wussten, dass da eine

Auseinandersetzung gewesen war.

„Heute werdet ihr getestet, ob ihr bereit seit uns morgen zu begleiten", begann Ann. „Wir sind uns einig, das keiner von uns mitkommen

kann. Wir sind einfach noch nicht weit genug", meinte Hermine traurig. „Ja und ich bin morgen mit meinen Kollegen unterwegs, also

werdet ihr freie Bahn haben", sagte Sirius lächelnd. Er wollte eigentlich unbedingt seinen Patensohn begleiten, doch dieser würde sich

sicher freuen, dass sein Pate ihn für weit genug hielt, eine so gefährlich Mission, ohne Aufpasser, zu bestreiten. „Ann und ich haben

darüber gesprochen. Ihr könnt, natürlich nur wenn ihr wollt, mitkommen, draußen warten und den Heilern helfen, falls es verletzte gibt.

Harrys Freunde strahlten und in Sirius wuchs ein riesiger Ballon voll Stolz an.


	18. Hokruxjagd

**Kapitel 18 Hokruxjagd**

Wie an jeden Tag wachte Harry um 9.00Uhr auf, aber das Gefühl war heute anders. Er setzte sich langsam auf um der Sache nach zu

gehen, doch ihm fiel nichts ungewöhnliches auf. Das Zimmer hatte sich inzwischen seinem Styl angepasst. Die Antiobskuranten standen in

seinen Regalen verteilt, die Bücher, welche Harry inzwischen schon alle gelesen hatte, waren alle hauptsächlich an ihrem Platz, doch es

lagen auch ein paar auf dem Boden, da Harry abends gern noch einmal darin las. Der Hogwartskoffer lag offen in einer Ecke.

Pergamentrollen und Federn waren auf dem Tisch verteilt, weil Harry ja auch noch an seine Hausaufgaben denken musste, die ihm viel

leichter als normalerweise vielen. Der leere Käfig stand im Fensterbrett. Alles normal. Warum also fühlte er sich so... hibbelig? Er stand

auf und trat auf den Balkon. Auch draußen war alles so wie immer. Die Kids von Magictown trafen sich lachend in den Straßen, um sich

gemeinsam auf den Weg zur Mensa zu machen. Es war unangenehm schwül draußen, die Sonne von Wolken verdeckt. Kopfschüttelnd

ging Harry wieder in sein Zimmer. Neben dem leeren Bild war jetzt eine keuchende Elfe zu sehen. „Wo bleibst du denn? Grade heute, wo

du mal ein bisschen schneller machen solltest, kommst du ewig nicht! Jetzt beeil dich und komm runter", sagte sie, nur um gleich wieder

rennend ihr Bild zu verlassen. In Harrys Kopf arbeitete es gewaltig „ratter, ratter" und dann „Klick". Der Junge hätte am liebsten

losgelacht. Seit einer Woche bereiteten sie sich nun schon auf diesen Tag vor und als es dann endlich so weit war, vergaß er ihn. Doch für

Lachen war jetzt keine Zeit. Blitzschnell war er im Bad, zu einer Katzenwäsche verschwunden, kam wieder raus und zog sich so schnell

es ging an. Dann rannte er runter in den Speisesaal, wo die Truppe immer frühstückte. „Morgen Leute!", begrüßte er den versammelten

Tisch leicht verlegen. „Morgen. Was war denn los? So aufgeregt?", fragte Ron. „Schalt doch mal deinen Kopf ein Ron! Natürlich ist er

das. Und ich denke, dass er wohl auch ein bisschen Angst hat, ich meine er holt heute einen schwer bewachten Hokrux", fauchte nun

Hermine. Harry stand total verdattert da. Die Anderen grinsten schelmisch. „Nun, ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen machen", meinte Harry,

„ich bin weder verängstigt noch besonders aufgeregt." „Und warum bist du dann zu spät?", fragte Gorge interessiert. Daraufhin fing Harry

an zu stammeln. Von wegen verschlafen, vergessen und lauter solche Wortfetzen. Sirius und Ann mussten nur noch mehr lachen.

Nachdem die Bewohnerin des Portraits in Harrys Zimmer, beschrieben hatte, wo und wie sie Harry vorgefunden hatte, hatten die Beiden

schon einen ungefähren Verdacht gehegt. Harry warf ihnen einen bösen Blick zu und begann sich einen Toast zu schmieren.

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später waren Ann, Harry, Maggie und Alex und Nancy, Delia, Jonathan, Kathinka, Felix (die Gruppe 2 der

Heiler) mit Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Fred, Gorge, die ja mitkommen wollten, um zu helfen, vor dem Tor Magictowns versammelt. „Also, die

Heiler nehmen die Grünschnäbel mit. Und noch mal an alle, wie müssen in die Stamford Str.

Momentan müssten die Kinder in der Schule und die Erwachsenen auf der Arbeit sein. In zwei Minuten legen ein paar Kollegen eine

Muggelabwehr in fünfhundert Meter Umkreis auf die Straße. Dieser hält aber nur eine halbe Minute deswegen muss alles schnell gehen.

Wenn wir angekommen sind, laufen wir die Straße hoch. Am dritten Block links biegen wir ein. Das Hokruxkommando geht dann zu der

kleinen blauen Flagge und die Heiler verfolgen ihren Plan. Alles klar so weit?", endete Alex. Alle nickten. „Gut, wir apparieren auf zehn",

sagte Ann. Die Heiler ordneten sich jeweils einem Grünschnabel zu und Maggie begann zu zählen. „Eins, zwei... zehn!" Harry

konzentrierte sich auf die angegebene Straße und drehte sich ins Nichts.

Cirka ein Dutzend Zauberer und Hexen erschienen unter dem Schild mit der Aufschrift _„Stamford Str."_ Sie standen vor einer

Wohnsiedlung, weit und breit war niemand zu sehen. Es herrschte ein tiefes Schweigen und die Stimmung, welche die Truppe umgab, war

sehr angespannt. Es lief alles nach Plan. Sie hetzten die Straße entlang. Bogen bei dem dritten Block links ab und man konnte schon von

Weitem die blaue Flagge sehen. Kurz, bevor sie bei ihr ankamen trennte sich die Gruppe mit einem halblaut gemurmelten „Viel Glück!".

Neben der Flagge stand Jenny, die ziemlich nervös aus der Wäsche schaute. „Hi! Hier unter diesem Stein ist der Tunnel. Wir haben

herausgefunden, wie man in ihn hinein gelangt und ihn auch schon von den Bannsprüchen befreit. Um ihn zu öffnen muss „Öffnet" auf

Parsel sagen. Wir haben zum Glück in der Nokturngasse ein schwarzer Magier gefunden, der uns eine Aufnahme, von Jemanden, der

dies auf Parsel sagt, verkaufen konnte." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, zeigt damit auf den thronartigen, riesigen Stein und murmelte leise ein

paar Worte. Harry konnte eine kalte Stimme sprechen hören. Leise sagte sie „Öffnet". Und plötzlich drang ein grünes Licht unter dem

Stein hervor und er hob sich in die Luft. „Passt auf euch auf", sagte Jenny und die Vier der MG- Gruppe, stiegen schnell in das Loch.

Harry stieg die, mit Schlangenaugen verzierte, Treppe runter. Es war ein erdiger Gang, aber wenigstens trocken, da es in den letzten

Tagen nicht geregnet hatte. „Wahnsinn!", rief mit plötzlich Ann, die ganz vorne Ging. „Was ist denn?", rief Alex, der das Schlusslicht

bildete. Doch die Frage hatte sich von selbst geklärt. Sie standen in einer großen Halle. Der Fußboden bestand noch immer aus Erde und

die Decke war so weit oben das Harry sie nicht erkennen konnte oder sie war einfach nur schwarz, so sicher war sich der Junge da nicht.

Aber all dies war nicht das Besondere, sondern die Wände. Große Teppiche, die alle gleich aussahen hingen an der Wand. Mit dem

Hogwartszeichen darauf. Getrennt wurden sie immer von einer schwarzen hohen Säule. Harry starrte den Raum mit offenem Mund an.

„Der Becher muss einer der ersten Hokruxe gewesen sein, die von Tom versteckt wurden. Erschien noch ziemlich an seiner Schule zu

hängen", meinte Maggie. „Und jetzt?", fragte Alex, „Kann es sein, dass der Hokrux schon geholt wurde, von irgendjemanden? Ich meine,

der Raum ist leer." „Nein, ich denke, hinter den Wandteppichen sind auch noch Gänge. Hinter irgendeinem wird der Hokrux sein", stellte

Harry fest, der mittlerweile dazu übergegangen war, die Wandbehänge genauer zu beobachten. „Na dann, probieren wir aus, oder?",

sagte Alex, der das Warten hasste, ging auf den nächstbesten Teppich zu und hob den Zauberstab um ihn verschwinden zu lassen. „Nein!

Stopp!", schrie Ann. Doch es war schon zu spät. Der Teppich verschwand und eine höhnische Stimme erklang: „Das war der Falsche".

Eine riesige Acromantulas, sogar noch größer als Hagrids Aragog, kam aus einen kleinen Raum auf sie zu. Bedrohlich klickte sie mit ihren

Spinnenzangen. Maggie schrie laut auf und stolperte nach hinten, wobei sie gegen Ann krachte und beide zu Boden fielen. Auch Alex

stand, nachdem er weit zurück gewichen war, bewegungsunfähig im Raum. In Harry arbeitete es, wenn ihnen nicht bald was einfiel,

würden sie als frühes Mittagessen enden und dieses Vieh war bestimmt hungrig, denn sehr fiel zu Essen hatte es sicher nicht gehabt. Die

Situation erinnerte ihn an das letzte Hindernis im Irrgarten, da war auch eine Riesenspinne gewesen. Das war es. Schnell wirbelte er

herum. Ann versuchte grade die panische Maggie dazu zu bekommen, dass sie aufstand, Alex schoss inzwischen alle möglichen Flüche

auf die Acromantulas ab, die aber alle wirkungslos blieben und die Gefahr rückte schnell näher. Harry rannte zu Ann. „Lass sie liegen!

Wir drei, Stupor! Okay? Alex? Auf drei gemeinsam schocken!" Alex nickte zum Zeichen das er verstanden hatte. „Eins, zwei, drei!",

zählte Ann und aus den Zauberstäben der Kids schossen drei rote Strahlen auf die Spinne, welche ärgerlich klackerte und dann

zusammen brach. Stille. „Sorry!" Alex war der Erste der den Mund öffnete. „Ich hätte nicht so voreilig sein sollen." „Nicht so schlimm, ist

ja noch mal alles gut gegangen", meinte Harry. „Mit so was hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Ich weiß im Grunde gar nichts über magische

Kreaturen, dafür sind die TKA- Leute verantwortlich." „Ja, du warst toll Harry! Ich habe nur noch daran gedacht, dass ich Maggie

irgendwie da wegbekommen muss", lobte jetzt auch Ann. „Tut mir leid. Aber ich habe eine regelrechte Spinnenphobie, seit, seit damals",

entschuldigte Maggie sich und schaute betreten zu Boden. „Nicht so schlimm", beruhigte die Chefin sie und nahm sie in den Arm. „Aber

woran erkennen wir welcher der richtige Teppich ist?", stöhnte Harry verzweifelt. „Es sind so viele und wie ich Tom kenne war die

Acromantulas bestimmt noch harmlos." Ann hatte sich inzwischen von ihrer Freundin gelöst und schritt nun langsam die Teppiche ab,

dann seufzte sie: „Wenn man genauer hinsieht, ist jeder Teppich ein bisschen anders. Ein Haarbüschel des Löwen liegt woanders, die

Schwanzspitze der Schlange zeigt in eine andere Richtung... Lauter Kleinigkeiten. Ich denke wir werden den Teppich mit dem

Originalsymbol herausfinden müssen. Aber hat einer von euch jemals auf alle Einzelheiten geachtet, wenn er das Symbol gesehen hat?"

Betretenes Schweigen. „Wie wär's, wenn jeder sich alle Teppiche in Ruhe anschaut und dann ein Kreuz davor auf dem Boden zeichnet,

wenn er sich sicher ist, dass es der Falsche ist", schlug Maggie, die sich wieder beruhigt hatte, vor.

Zehn Minuten konzentriertes Schweigen. Harry machte sich im Stillen Selbstvorwürfe, er müsste es doch erkennen, schließlich besuchte

er schon seit vier Jahren diese Schule und die Anderen waren noch nie dort gewesen.

Schließlich hatte jeder, jedes Bild begutachtet und es blieben noch fünf übrig. „Und jetzt?", fragte Harry ohne einen blassen Schimmer.

„Jetzt gehen wir alles gemeinsam durch und gucken, welche Veränderungen am seltensten sind und die schließen wir dann auch aus",

frohlockte Alex, dem das Ganze sogar Spaß zu machen schien. „Für einen Außenstehenden, müsste es sicherlich urkomisch aussehen",

dachte sich Harry. Die Magictownbewohner rannten von einem Teppich zum anderen, verglichen, unterschieden und riefen anschließend

glücklich „_Flagrate_". Dann endlich, war nur noch ein Teppich übrig. „Leute, wenn das nicht der Richtige ist, sind wir im Ar..., ich meine

am Ende", meinte Ann. Harry hob den Zauberstab, um den Verschwindezauber, auf den Teppich anzuwenden, doch stattdessen, flog er

ihm aus der Hand. Verblüfft hob der Junge ihn wieder auf. Alex schüttelte den Kopf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Teppich, nur

um ihn ebenfalls zu verlieren. Ann schaute den Wandbehang misstrauisch an, ging auf ihn zu, packte ihn und riss das Hindernis runter.

Hunderte von Schlangen strömten aus dem Raum und glitten unter lautem Zischen auf die Kids zu. Sofort fingen diese an, Zauber auf die

Tiere loszulassen, Ann voran, doch es waren zu viele. „Hört auf!", rief Harry seinen verwunderten Kollegen zu. Diese gehorchten. Der

Junge stellte sich schützend vor seine Freundin, als die ersten Schlangen bei dieser ankamen. „Haltet ein!", sprach er zu den Schlangen.

„Wir wollen euch nichts tun. Lasst uns in Ruhe und wir stören euch nicht." „Du lügssst! Unssser Freund, der unzz vor vielen Jahren hier

her brachte, sssagte uns, dasss vielleicht in geraumer Zzzeit Eindringlinge kommen werden, um unsssere Eier zzzu stehlen. Ihr wollt

unsssere Eier!", zischte die Vorderste und zeigte mit dem Schwanz in die Einbuchte, in der, der Becher von Hufflepuff stand. „Nein. Wir

wollen eure Eier nicht. Wir sind wegen des Bechers hier. Lasst ihn uns holen und wir verschwinden und kommen nicht wieder zurück!"

Misstrauisches Zischen unter den Schlangen. Dann lösten sich ein paar aus der Gruppe und glitten zurück in den kleinen Raum, das

Podium, auf dem der Becher stand, hoch und kamen mit ihm wieder zurück. „Hier und jetzzzt geht!" Dankend nahm Harry den Becher

und schaute ihn misstrauisch an. Das ging viel zu leicht. Er schaute zu seinen Freunden, diese starrten ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. „Gehen

wir?", fragte Harry verunsichert. Seine Freundin löste sich al erste aus der Erstarrung und lächelte ihm zu. „Ja, lasst und verschwinden!"

Auf dem Rückweg aus der Halle platze Alex: „Warum hast du uns nicht gesagt, dass du Parsel kannst?" „Ihr habt mich nie gefragt und es

ist normal für mich, nichts besonderes. Wenn du jemanden kennen lernst sagst du doch auch nicht: „Hallo ich bin Alex und kann gut

Rennen" oder?" Maggie und Alex nickten. Ann schien es eh nicht sonderlich störend zu finden.

„Harry? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Seine Freundin kam besorgt auf den Jungen zu. Harry lag auf seinem Bett und begutachtete grübelnd

den Pokal. Ann fand dies nun sehr komisch, denn in der Straße der Götter tobte ein begeistertes Fest. „Ja. Alles okay." Dann platze es

aus ihm heraus: „Das war zu leicht! Das alles war viel zu leicht! Ich meine, es war Tom, der ihn sicherte, meinst du nicht, das es

wenigstens ein bisschen schwerer hätte sein sollen?" Ann lächelte lieb und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Nase. „Es war nicht leicht. Die

Gruppe, die den Gang von Flüchen befreit hatte, war stundenlang beschäftigt gewesen und sie hatten unter dessen auch einen Verletzten.

Dann, stell dir mal vor, was gewesen wäre, wenn man der Acromantulas allein gegenübergetreten wäre und den richtigen Teppich

herauszufinden war auch nicht unbedingt leicht. Wir hatten nur Glück, da wir alle Personen sind die einigermaßen viel mit Hogwarts zu tun

haben. Und die Schlangen! Selbst zu Zehnt wäre es nah zu unmöglich gewesen sie zu besiegen. Tom hatte sicherlich nicht mit anderen

Parselmündern gerechnet, immerhin sind er und du die Einzigsten in unserer Zeit." Harry blickte das Mädchen einen Moment

nachdenklich an, dann meinte er: „Stimmt." Und begrub sie mit Kitzelattacken unter sich.


	19. Wenn die Ferien doch nur ewig wären!

**Kapitel 19 Wenn die Ferien doch nur ewig wären!**

Die letzten Wochen waren nicht mehr mit Hokruxjagten, Entführungen oder sonstigen Zwischenfällen gefüllt und die Freunde überlegten,

ob nun diese Woch oder letzte oder vorletzte oder vielleicht die Nächste, die schönste der Ferien waren. Schließlich kamen sie zu dem

Entschluss: Es waren alle einfach toll und damit war immer die Woche, die grade war, die Schönste. Nach der erfolgreichen Aktion,

waren alle recht faul geworden. Hokruxe wurden automatisch zerstört, wenn sie

von ihrem angestammten Ort entfernt wurden und so mussten sie sich darüber keine Gedanken machen. Den Kelch fügte man zu dem

Geschirr der Mensa zu und wer immer ihn erwischte, musste die Küche ohne Magie aufräumen. Der tägliche Unterricht war immer sehr

schnell vorbei, er endete nun schon immer um 13.00Uhr, und sie lernten auch alle zusammen, da sie sich nun ausschließlich dem Erlernen

einer Animagusgestalt widmeten und nur ein kleines bisschen neue Zaubersprüche, Flüche bzw. Tränke lernten. Allerdings lief es nicht so

gut, wie der restliche Unterricht. Ann hatte ihnen einen süßen, sirupartigen Tee gegeben und dann hatten sich die Freunde es sich bequem

gemacht und angefangen zu dösen. Allen waren Bilder von Tieren erschienen, deren Gestalt, sie nun zu erlangen versuchen würden.

Harrys Gestalt, war die eines riesigen Tigers. Aber niemand sagte dem Anderen in was er sich verwandeln würde, denn sie wollten

einander überraschen. Doch damit würden sie sich wohl noch gedulden müssen, denn sie machten nur sehr langsam oder besser gesagt,

keine Fortschritte. Dann standen sie immer stundenlang da und stellten sich vor, wie sie sich in dieses Tier verwandelten. Aber es blieb

immer nur beim vorstellen. Die Hogwartsbriefe, die sie kurz nach der Ankunft in Magictown bekommen hatte, waren längst vergessen.

Es war wie so ziemlich wie jeder Tag im Sommer, ein heißer Tag, als die kleine Truppe an einem Nachmittag von einen anstrengenden

Quidditchmatch zurück kamen. „Ich kann heute keinen Schritt mehr machen", stöhnte Hermine, die ziemlich eckig lief. Zu jeder anderen

Zeit hätte dieser Satz zu spöttischen Bemerkungen geführt, doch nicht heute. Aber nicht, weil man plötzlich vernünftig geworden war oder

die Zwillinge den Spaß am Ärgern verloren hatten. Nein, schlicht und weg, weil einfach niemand den Atmen oder die Kraft für eine

Bemerkung gehabt hätte ohne dass es absolut lachhaft gewesen wäre. So gingen sie mit schlurfenden Schritten zur Bar am Ausgang der

Stadt, wo sie auch oft saßen, da man hier immer auf dem neusten Stand war, man viele Leute kennen lernen konnte und weil sie mit Sue

und Ali, die meistens hier aufpassten, sehr gut befreundet waren.

„Viel zu warm! Sehr viel zu warm!", stöhnte Ginny, als sie sich erschöpft in einen der bequemen Stühle sinken ließ. „Ihr seht ja fertig

aus!", lachte Sue, „Wart ihr etwa bei dem Wetter Quidditch spielen? So bescheuert kann man doch nicht sein! Dieser Tag wurde zum

heißesten des Sommers erklärt und ihr habt nichts besseres zu tun als Quidditch zu spielen!" Sue lachte, aber es war weder fies, noch

gehässig, sondern einfach nur belustigt. Ali brachte mehrere, mit eiskaltem Kürbissaft gefüllte Gläser, in denen eindeutig Eiswürfeln

klirrten. Dankbar nahm Sirius, der grade nicht mit den TVern unterwegs war, Ali die Gläser ab und verteilte sie. Fred und Gorge legten

die Beine auf den Tisch und Fred meinte, zufrieden drein schauend: „So lässt es sich doch leben Leute, oder?" Auch die anderen schauten

nun um einiges erfrischter aus der Wäsche und Ann ging sogar so weit, dass sie ihren Stuhl so weit in die Sonne stellte, so dass die

Strahlen auf ihr Gesicht schienen. Harry übersah ihr Gesicht mit vielen kleinen Küssen. Als das Mädchen sich dann gespielt genervt

wegdreht, wurde sie von dem Jungen durchgekitzelt bis sie schließlich keuchend unten am Boden lag. Doch da es für solche Kabbeleien

viel zu warm war, genügte sich Harry damit sie gedankenverloren zu betrachten.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, bis auf Rons Gesicht mit einem Mal ein verträumtes Grinsen erschien. „Darf ich mein Bruderherz fragen, an

was es grade denkt?", fragte Ginny neugierig belustigt. „Hach. Stellt euch doch mal vor, was wir mit unseren Kräften alles machen

könnten. Wir können Malfoy wochenlang Strafarbeiten einbringen oder wer weiß, vielleicht sogar dafür sorgen, dass er von der Schule

fliegt. Denkt doch nur mal an die Möglichkeiten! Und niemand müsste erfahren das wir das sind. Und die Hausaufgaben werden eine

Leichtigkeit sein. Und wir müssen nicht mehr für arbeiten lernen und...", der restliche Satz, der bestimmt noch zehn Minuten lang gedauert

hätte, ging in Gelächter unter.

Den restlichen Nachmittag, verbrachten sie damit, in alten Geschichten in Hogwarts zu schwelgen. Nicht selten fingen sie alle an zu lachen

und bekamen sich stundenlang nicht mehr ein. Sue und Ali, die nie die Zauberschule besucht hatten, hörten interessiert zu und lachten

begeistert mit, wenn Fred und Gorge davon erzählten, wie Snapes Haare rosa gefärbt hatten und dieser den Zauber erst am nächsten Tag

wieder rückgängig machen konnte. Allerdings war es leider nicht zum großem Kracher geworden, da Snape zum erstem Mal in der

Geschichte krank gewesen war und ihn niemand gesehen hatte. Nur Ann war seltsam still. Sie tat so, als wäre sie eingeschlafen, doch

ihren Freund konnte sie nicht täuschen. Auch wenn Harry Magictown und seine Bewohner über alles liebte, so wollte er doch wieder

zurück nach Hogwarts, allein bei den Gedanken an die geheimen Gänge, die große Halle und ja, sogar an Dumbledore, der im Grunde

Hogwarts symbolisierte, wurde ihm ganz warm ums Herz. All seine Wut war verflogen. Die Erwachsenen hatten es ja nur gut gemeint und

dabei ein paar Fehler gemacht, aber diese würden sie bestimmt nicht wiederholen. Wenn doch nur Marianna mit kommen könnte! Der

Junge seufzte schwer. Das war seine größte Sorge. Er hatte Angst sie zu verlieren. Sicherlich war der Gedanke völlig überflüssig, aber ein

Leben ohne ihre beruhigende Anwesenheit war nah zu unvorstellbar. Aber er würde es schaffen müssen und in den Ferien konnte er ja

zurück kommen, wer weiß, vielleicht könnten sie sich ja öfters in Hogsmeade treffen.

„Sirius hat zurück geschrieben!" Molly Weasley rannte aufgeregt durch in die Küche herein. „Und? Was schreibt er? Hat er den Kindern

nun geholfen oder nicht?", fragte Tonks neugierig. „Geht es ihnen gut?", fragte Mr. Weasley besorgt. „Ja, ja. Aber lest selbst!"

_Liebe Molly_

_Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir sind hier vollkommen sicher und Harrys Freunde verstehen ihr Handwerk, auch wenn sie noch Kinder sind. Sie sind auch definitiv keine Anhänger Voldemorts. Es gefällt uns hier allen sehr gut. Wir haben hier viel mehr Bewegungsfreiheit und auch immer was zu tun. Die Kinder machen auch ihre Schulaufgaben und können nebenbei noch viel Quidditch spielen. Für Hermine gibt es hier wundervolle Bibliotheken._

_Ja, ihr liegt in der richtig mit der Vermutung, dass ich ihnen geholfen habe. Bitte richtet Kingsley meine Entschuldigung aus, aber ich fand es einfach nicht richtig, Harry gegen seinen Willen hier fest zu halten (James hätte mich verflucht) und wenn die Kinder unbedingt mitkommen wollten... Ich habe Harry Urteil vertraut, was sich auch als richtig erwiesen hat. Schreibt doch ruhig mal den Kindern, ich bin sicher das sie euch alles erzählen was ihr wissen wollt, solange es den Ort hier nicht betrifft._

_Alles Liebe _

_Sirius_

Daraufhin hatten sie den Ausreißern einen Brief geschrieben, der aber in keiner Weiße vorwurfsvoll, sondern nur besorgt war. Schon am

folgenden Tag hatten sie eine Seiten lange Antwort bekommen. Froh, dass sie mit ihren Eltern kein Streit hatten, hatten die Weasleys und

Hermine voller Begeisterung geschrieben, wie toll hier doch alles war, das alle Leute total nett waren und, und, und. Seit dem schreiben

sich Eltern und Kinder regelmäßig, auch wenn die Briefe nicht mehr aus mehreren Seiten bestanden. Snape hatte nur verächtlich die Nase

gerümpft und was von: „Verwöhnte Bälger!" gemurrt, doch Dumbledores hatte zufrieden gelächelt und gemeint: „Schön das daraus kein

verheerender Streit geworden ist. Die Kinder werden erwachsen und setzten ihren eigenen Kopf durch. Es bringt nichts weiterhin zu

versuchen sie unter dem Dach zu halten und Entscheidungen zu fällen, ohne sie zu fragen, in der Hoffnung sie dadurch länger zu Hause zu

behalten. Ich hoffe nur, dass Harry versteht, warum ich ihn hier her bringen musste und nach Hogwarts zurück kehrt um seine Ausbildung

fortzusetzen.

Eines Morgens sah Molly besorgt auf den Kalender. „Schatz, die Schule beginnt nun bald wieder und die Kinder haben noch nicht mal

ihre Schulsachen gekauft. Wir müssen ihnen schreiben und so schnell wie es geht ein Tag festlegen, an dem wir uns in der Winkelgasse

treffen."

Zwei Wochen vor der Rückkehr nach Hogwarts, startete die Gruppe einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse. Ann war erst dagegen das sie s

ich mit ihren Eltern trafen, da diese ihre Kinder dann bestimmt nicht gehen lassen würden, doch davon wollte niemand was hören.

Das Treffen in der Winkelgasse lief sehr locker und lustig ab. Mrs. Weasley war so froh das allen gut ging. Sie entschuldigte sich noch mal

bei Harry für die Grobheit von Moody. Nach dem sie alles Besorgungen erledigt hatten, saßen sie noch eine Weile zusammen, bis es s

chließlich zu dämmern begann. „Passt auf euch auf Kinder. Hört auf die Leute, bei denen ihr seit und verpasst mir ja den Zug, nächste

Woche, nicht!" Noch mal jeden umarmend desapparierte sie. Die kleine Truppe stellte sich in eine unbelebte Gasse und

Hermine zog einen Portschlüssel aus der Tasche aktivierte ihn unauffällig und fing an leise zu Zählen: „Eins, zwei, drei!" Die Kids

verschwanden und tauchten an der Bar von Magictown wieder auf. „Na endlich! Ich hab mir schon solche Sorgen gemacht!", rief Ann

und sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf, viel dem perplexen Harry um den Hals und fing ihn in einen langen Kuss.

Am folgendem Tag hatten die Lehrlinge endlich ihren großen Durchbruch. Ann stand mal wieder vor ihnen und verwandelte sich nun

schon zum tausendstem Mal in einen Wolf und erklärte ihnen zum tausendstem Mal wie sie es anstellte. Danach standen die Zuschauer auf

und versuchten zum tausendstem Mal, es ihr gleich zu tun. Doch dieses Mal war irgendwas anders. Ein merkwürdiges, unbeschreibbares

Gefühl überkam ihn. Die Luft ihm Raum war gefährlich geladen, man konnte sie scheinbar anfassen. Dann nahm er die verschiedensten

Gerüche wahr. Besonders intensiv war Geruch von Blumen, den Harry sofort erkannte. Ann musste direkt hinter ihm stehen. Verwundert

öffnete der Junge die Augen. Er keuchte. Jede Einzelheit im Zimmer konnte er mit einer unglaublichen Genauigkeit erkennen, alles war viel

intensiver, als normalerweise. „Schh! Mach die Augen wieder zu! Du darfst jetzt nicht aufhören, du hast es gleich geschafft", erklang eine

leise stimme hinter ihm. Ann. Gehorchend, schloss Harry seine Augen wieder und begann von neuem sich auf die Gerüche und die

Verwandlung in einen Tiger zu konzentrieren. Dann geschah es. Er fing an sich wunderbar leicht zu fühlen. Und stark, sehr stark. Harry

öffnete die Augen. Alles war viel größer als vorher. Konnte es sein? Hatte er es wirklich geschafft? Neugierig trat er vor einen

Spiegel. Die leuchtend grünen Augen eines riesigen sibirischen Tigers, in denen sich Bilder von heißen steppen und Oasen spiegelten,

starrten zurück. Unheimlich große, scharfe Zähne kamen zum Vorschein, als er den Mund aufriss.

Stolz blickte Harry sein anderes Ich an. Er war stark und schnell. Was war eigentlich mit den anderen? Der Tiger drehte sich um.

Hinter ihm stand eine rote Füchsin, daneben ein prächtiger Löwe und zwei knuffige Schimpansen, über ihnen schwebte ein

wunderschöner, kleiner Kolibri. Harry konnte sich gut denken wer, was war und stellte zufrieden fest, dass er der schnellste und stärkste

war. Selbst Ron, der Löwe, war kleiner als er. Aber jedes der Tiere war einfach perfekt! Hermine würde immer alles von oben

überblicken können, Ginny konnte sich überall unauffällig rein schleichen, Fred und Gorge waren als niedliche Schimpansen für jede

Ablenkung perfekt und Ron und er waren zwar in keiner Weise unauffällig, aber wie geschaffen zum Einschüchtern und

Kämpfen. Nachdem sie sich zurück verwandelt hatten, fragte Ann: „Und? Werdet ihr euch melden?" Die Freunde sahen sich an und

sagten dann einstimmig: „Nö!"

Oh Hogwarts würde sich dieses Jahr wundern. Es würde das Beste aller Jahre auf sie zukommen. Harry grinste voller Vorfreude.


	20. Eine Abschiedsfeier mit Klasse

**Kapitel 20 Eine Abschiedsfeier mit Klasse**

Die letzten Tage verliefen ziemlich krampfhaft, denn alle versuchten noch so viel wir möglich zu machen und das Beste aus ihnen zu

gewinnen. Während sie mit aller Macht versuchten, ihre baldige Rückkehr nach Hogwarts zu vergessen, merkten sie gar nicht wie diese

ständig im Mittelpunkt ihrer Gedanken stand.

Fred und Gorge bemühten sich mit aller Kraft, ihre Neuentwicklungen, die sie mit Hilfe von einen paar Freunden aus Magictown gemacht

hatte, noch fertig zu stellen. Hermine stürzte sich voller Vorwürfe, nicht schon viel früher begonnen zu haben, auf die Bibliotheken.

Ron wollte unbedingt so viel Quidditch wie möglich spielen, da er in Hogwarts wohl kaum noch solche Möglichkeiten wie hier haben

würde. Schließlich war er nicht in der Hausmannschaft und das Spielfeld war die meiste Zeit besetzt, außerdem würde er wohl kaum

genügend Leute für ein Spiel zusammenbekommen. Harry versuchte aber immer noch am meisten zu machen. Er wollte so viel es ging mit

Sirius unternehmen, den er ja schon bald nicht mehr sehen würde. Allerdings wollte er auch jede freie Minute bei der Chefin von

Magictown sein, denn allein der Gedanke, dass der andere schon bald für lange Zeit weg sein würde, machte die Beiden ganz fertig.

Am Abend wollten sie dann noch so viel Party wie möglich machen, da sie in der Schulzeit ja früh raus mussten und Partys dann also auch

nicht all zu häufig vorkommen würden. Und Harry, Ron und die Zwillinge hatten ihre Meinung zum Tanzen drastisch geändert.

Nur Ginny schien das Ende der Ferien nicht viel mehr zu stören als sonst. Zwar konnte man sehen, dass auch sie Magictown sehr

vermissen würde, doch war sie genau so wie immer in den Ferien. Hermine war die einzigste der das auffiel. Als das Mädchen Ginny

darauf ansprach meinte diese nur: „Wir haben doch die Ferien voll ausgenutzt, warum also die letzten Tage mit Stress vergeuden?"

Hermine hatte dies eingesehen, aber weniger hektisch in die Bibliothek gerann war sie deswegen noch lange nicht.

Doch es kam wie es kommen musste. Der letzte Tag brach an und niemand konnte ihn genießen, da die Freunde mit packen beschäftigt

waren und immer wieder feststellten, dass sie irgendetwas noch nicht hatten. Am Nachmittag versammelte sich halb Magictown in der

größten Halle Magictowns, in der Straße der Götter. Die andere Hälfte der Bewohner wäre sicherlich auch gerne gekommen, allerdings

hatten sie Dienst und so mussten sie der geselligen Runde fern bleiben. Normalerweise fanden solche „festlichen Anlässe" immer abends

statt, wenn fast alle Zeit hatten, aber da der Zug für sie schon um 22.00Uhr fuhr, das hieß sie mussten schon um 21.30Uhr losflohen,

wurde das ganze vorverlegt und begann nun schon am frühen Nachmittag

Es wurde eine lustige, ausgefüllte Feier. Voll aufgedrehte Musik lud zum Tanzen ein, es gab eine gemütliche Ecke mit Lärmschutz, in der

man sich unterhalten konnte, in einer anderen Ecke gab es eine gewaltige Tafel mit Speis und Trank, wieder in einer anderen saßen ein

Haufen Pärchen (hier war der Ort an dem man suchen musste, wenn man Harry und Ann finden wollte ) und in dem Rest der Halle gab es

lustige Activityspiele, Flaschendrehen, Twister und jede Menge andere Sachen, bei denen man sich wunderbar amüsieren konnte. Man

höre und staune, die Hogwartsschüler brachten an diesem Abend sogar das fertig, wonach sie während der ganzen letzten Tage gestrebt

hatten: Sie vergaßen alles um sich herum.

21.00Uhr: so gut wie niemand konnte noch geradeaus laufen. „Harry? Wollen wir uns noch einen Drink holen? Ich habe solchen Durst",

fragte Ann, die noch erstaunlich klar sprechen konnte. Harry, der auf ihr drauf lag (_beide angezogen also nicht das was ihr denkt!)_

schaute mit einem enttäuschten Gesicht zu ihr runter und schien erst schmollen zu wollen, als er es sich mit einem mal anders überlegte,

freudestrahlend aufsprang und seine erschrockene Freundin hoch zog. „Natürlisch mein Schatz! Komm lass uns losziehen und den Kampf

mit der Menge aufnehmen!", meinte er ihn einem Ton, den Ron wohl sofort mit den von Sir Cadogan verglichen hätte. „Oh, weißt du mein

Liebster. Vielleicht sollten wir das mit dem Drink doch lieber lassen oder uns wenigstens nur auf Wasser beschränken", sagte die

belustigte Ann. Doch Harry war schon los gelaufen, falls man es so nennen konnte und Ann torkelte protestierend hinter her. Als der

Junge plötzlich stehen blieb und sich mit leuchtenden Augen zu ihr umdrehte. „Flaschendrehen!" Hätte Ann nur ein oder zwei oder drei...

Gläschen weniger getrunken, wäre sie wohl entsetzt weggerannt, aber dem war nicht so und stattdessen setzte sie sich, ganz unnormal

Kichernd, mit in die Runde...

Es war heiß im Raum. Harry lag auf einem weichen Bett, welches mit schwarzer Seidenbettwäsche bezogen war. Überall standen

Kerzen. Mit einem Mal stand Ann in Unterwäsche im Raum und kam vielsagend lächelnd auf ihn zu. Ihr schwarzes Haar schimmerte im

Schein der Kerzen rötlich. Sie sah mit ihren vielen Sommersprossen so süß aus. Sommersprossen? Es war gar nicht Ann! Es war Ginny!

Langsam schritt sie auf ich zu und war schon fast bei ihm angekommen, als plötzlich die Tür aufflog und Ann hereingestürmt kam. „Du

Mistkerl! Du hast mich betrogen!" Wütend schüttelte sie ihn und als dies ihr scheinbar nicht genug war, verwandelte sie sich in seinen

Paten gab ihm eine knallende Ohrfeige.

„Hm? Was ist denn los?" Harry schreckte hoch. Zum Glück. Alles nur ein Traum. Vor ihm stand Sirius, der nicht hatte mit feiern können.

Neben ihm die anderen fünf. Sie waren total durch den Wind und kicherten die ganze Zeit. Sie waren in einer sauberen, kühlen Halle, die

der Junge als Empfangshalle des Hauptquartiers erkennen konnte, draußen war es stockduster, von irgendwo kam laute Musik an sein

Ohr und die Hogwartskoffer lagen neben ihnen. Eine leise Stimme tief in Harry drin wollte fragen was los sei, aber der Alkohol wirkte

dagegen und so kam ein undeutliches: „Hi Sirius! Was machst du denn hier? Du bist ja ganz durcheinander!" Kichern. „Harry! Ihr habt

nur noch ca. zehn Minuten bis euer Zug abfährt. Es hilft alles nichts. Ihr müsst jetzt per Flohpulver in die Winkelgasse und von dort aus

möglichst unbemerkt zum Bahnhof apparieren. Ich werde euch mit einem ernüchternden Zauber belegen, der hält aber nur ungefähr zehn

Minuten. Ein Trank braucht zu lange, bis er wirkt, aber ich gebe euch allen einen mit, damit ihr ihn dann im Zug schlucken könnt. Ihr müsst

dann so schnell es geht den Zauber von euch nehmen, der dafür sorgt, dass ihr nicht ortbar seid. Der Zauber hält wirklich nicht lange, nur

ein paar Minuten. Ich erkläre dir das alles, weil du noch oder schon wieder am klarsten von allen bist. Du musst auf die anderen

aufpassen.

Der Junge hatte zwar nur die Hälfte verstanden, aber das Wichtigste war doch durchgesickert und er verfluchte den Alkohol und schwor

sich nie wieder auch nur einen Tropfen von diesem Gift an zu rühren. Später hatte Harry nur noch ungenaue Erinnerungen, wie sie es zum

Gleis 9 ¾ Geschafft hatten, aber es schien geklappt zu haben, denn drei Minuten vor 11.00Uhr (_wieder normale Zeitrechnung) _kamen

sechs Jugendliche in den Zug nach Hogwarts getaumelt, die über irgendetwas Dauerlachten.

Gott schien den Partykids an diesem Tag äußerst wohlgesinnt zu sein, denn ziemlich weit hinten fand der lustige Trupp auch noch ein

leeres Abteil. Kaum saß Harry erst ein mal, da schien alles unheimlich schwer zu werden und er konnte Ginny, deren Schweigen Sirius

fälschlicher Weise auf alkoholischen Ursprung geschoben hatte und die noch ein ganzes Stück mehr bei verstand war als Harry, nur mit

Müh und Not erzählen, was Sirius ihm noch aufgetragen hatte. Das zu erzählen erwies sich wirklich als eine gewaltige Hürde, denn auch

wenn Harry sich noch an alles einigermaßen erinnern konnte, war es nicht so leicht Ginny diese Informationen zu übermitteln. Seine Zunge

hatte ein gewisses Eigenleben bekommen oder besser gesagt, alles Leben war aus ihr gewichen und nun hing sie mehr hinderlich als

hilfreich in seinem Mund rum. Irgendwann musste das Mädchen dann aber doch begriffen haben was Harry ihr sagen wollte und Hermine

hatte trotz des lautem Gegacker von Ron und dem Liter Alkohol in ihrem Blut, den passenden Zauberspruch parat, der sie für die

Ministeriumszauber wieder sichtbar machte. Nachdem die Kids es auch noch geschafft hatten, den Trank einzunehmen, der ihnen früher

oder später wieder einen normalen Zustand bescheren sollte, schliefen sie ein.

Fred mit den Beinen auf Gorge seinen, der seine Arme irgendwie auf die Schultern seines Zwillingsbruders gebracht hatte. Ron lag fett auf

dem Abteilfußboden oder besser gesagt auf den Füßen die von den Sitzen runterbaumelten, den Kopf direkt neben den von seiner

kleinen Schwester, die kopfüber von ihrem Sitzplatz hing. Harrys Kopf lag auf Ginnys Schienbeinen und Hermine saß neben ihn, während

sie immer wieder mit der Stirn gegen die Scheibe schlug.

Ron murmelte noch leise und zufrieden: „Nacht!" Danach herrschte Stille, die nur hin und wieder von den Schnarchern der Zwillinge

gestört wurde.


	21. Eine Zugfahrt die ist lustig

_So Leute. __Lang hat's gedauert, doch hier ist es: das nächste Kapitel! __Es tut mir echt leid, das es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich war so bescheuert und habe vergessen es ab zu speichern, nachdem ich schon fast fertig war stöhn __Dann hatte mich erst einmal die Lust verlassen. __Na ja, ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen _

_Buffy_

_P.s.: Bitte gebt ein reviw, damit ich weiß ob es euch gefallen hat!_

**Kapitel 21 Eine Zugfahrt die ist lustig, eine zugfahrt die ist schön**

„Sie sind eben angekommen. Grade noch rechzeitig, bevor der Zug abfuhr. Fragen sie aber nicht wie die zum Bahnhof gekommen sind,

ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung. Die Wachschicht, welche eigentlich hätte sehen müssen wie die Kinder ankamen, hat nichts bemerkt.

Es sind aber auch keine Portschlüssel aktiviert wurden. Und zu guter letzt würde ich sagen, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dass die

Sechs vollkommen besoffen waren. Keinen graden Schritt haben die mehr hingelegt und ständig gekichert während sie durch den Zug

gelaufen sind! Wir konnten auch eindeutig feststellen, dass sie nicht unter irgendwelchen Flüchen stehen.

Denn wir haben sie, ca. fünfzehn Minuten nachdem der Zug losgefahren ist, in ihrem Abteil aufgesucht und nach allen möglichen Zaubern, die vielleicht auf ihnen lasten könnten, untersucht und haben nichts gefunden."

Tonks, die Leiterin des Kommandos, welches sich um die Sicherheit der Kinder kümmern sollte, endete mit ihrem Bericht an

Dumbledore, der auf seinem Stuhl im Schulleiterbüro saß und die Frau vor ihm nachdenklich anschaute. „Wer immer diese Leute sind, sie

sind auf jeden Fall sehr clever", stellte die mit den rosahnen Haaren fest. Der Schulleiter nickte und sagte dann leise: „Oder unsere

Schüler. Oder beide." Schweigen. Dann fragte er: „Wie konntet ihr die Kinder eigentlich unbemerkt nach Zauber kontrollieren?" Tonks

brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Die Frage wäre ehr gewesen, wie hätte man es schaffen können, dass sie einen bemerken! Die

haben geschlafen wie die Murmeltiere. Kreuz und Quer im Abteil verteilt!" Sie wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht und schaute

zu ihren Vorgesetzten, auf dessen Gesicht ebenfalls ein Lächeln ausgebreitet hatte. „Nun gut. Danke Nymphadora. Du kannst gehen." Tonks verzog das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts und ging.

„Eine Kleinigkeit vom Wagen gefällig, ihr Süßen?" Gorge schreckte als Erstes hoch, als die Alte vom Süßigkeitenwagen die Tür auf

schob, wodurch eine Kettenreaktion ausgelöst wurde. Fred, dessen Beine ja auf Gorge lagen, rutschen auf den Boden und Gorge kam

nach, wobei er direkt auf Ron fiel. Ron setzte sich überrascht auf und stieß mit voller Wucht an Ginnys Kopf, woraufhin diese, eine Rolle

rückwärts vom ihren Platz hinlegte. Ihre Füße verfingen sich dabei in den Riemen eines Koffers und zog ihn mit runter. Der Koffer

allerdings, hatte sich aus irgendeinem verdammten Grund mit den anderen verharkt und zog sie mit runter. Und Harry hatte das einmalige

Glück von einem Haufen kiloschweren Koffer geweckt zu werden. Einzig allein Hermine blieb unbeschadet, die aber von dem lauten Jammern und Stöhnen ebenfalls aufwachte.

„Oh, tut mir leid. Das hatte ich nicht Beabsichtigt", entschuldigte sich die Hexe, schloss die Wagontür und wollte sich schnell wieder

verdrücken, was sich aber als schwer herausstellte, da sich eine Unmenge von Schüler versammelte hatte, die schauen wollte was denn

da so ein Krach gemacht hatte. Die vordere Schicht hatte bereits, die eben „aufgewachten" sechs gesehen und konnte sich vor Lachen

kaum noch halten. Was dazu führte, dass die Schüler, die bis jetzt noch nichts erkennen konnten, mit noch mehr Elan versuchten an den Ort des Lärmes zu gelangen.

So ziemlich alle saßen, mit schmerzverzerrten Gesichtern auf dem Boden des Abteils. „Oh mein Schädel!", stöhnten Ginny und Ron, wie

aus einem Mund. „Äh. Hallo. Kann ich euch irgendwie helfen?" Nevill Longbottom war in das Abteil getreten und schaute sie mitleidig an.

„Der war schon viel zu oft selbst in so einer Situation gewesen, als dass er die hier jetzt komisch finden konnte", dachte Harry bei sich und strafte sich sofort für diesen Gedanken.

Dank Nevills Hilfe saßen schon bald alle wieder auf ihren Plätzen und wurden somit von größeren Peinlichkeiten erspart. Nur bei Harry

hatte es Komplikationen gegeben.

Dieser kauerte nämlich noch verkrampft am Boden. Nevill wollte ihn hoch ziehen, doch er kam nicht weit, da entzog der Junge auch

schon dem Helfenden sie Hand, als hätte er sie sich verbrand und konnte nur mit deutlicher Müh einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrücken.

Entsetzt starrten ihn seine Freunde an. „Harry, was ist denn?", fragte Hermine besorgt. Doch der Junge schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

Mit vereinten Kräften, brachten sie ihn auf seinen Platz, so dass er die Beine hoch legen konnte. Schließlich hob Harry seinen Kopf und

lächelte gequält: „Ich werde wohl das neue Schuljahr mit einem Krankenflügelaufenthalt beginnen. Wie es scheint haben mir die verfluchten Koffer die Beine gebrochen."

Inzwischen hatten sich die Neugierigen vor dem Abteil wieder verzogen, da sie feststellen mussten, dass es nichts interessantes mehr zu

sehen gab. Fred und Gorge machten sich auf den Weg zum Schaffner, um ihn von ihren kleinen Unfall und Harrys Beinen zu berichten.

Merkwürdiger Weise hatten die Zwillinge im Gegensatz zu den anderen, die mit brummenden Schädeln auf ihren Plätzen saßen, überhaupt

keinen Anzeichen eines Katers, die sie allerdings, bei ihren Alkoholintus des vorherigen Abends, haben müssten. Als Ron, der besonders

schlimm dran war, fragte warum es ihnen so gut ging, grinsten sie nur und sagte: „Tja Ronniespätzchen, du solltest halt nicht so viel

Alkohol trinken, das ist nicht gesund!"

Nevill war gerade dabei, angeregt von seinen Sommerferien zu Hause zu erzählen und dass er und seine Oma Harrys Geschichte von Du-

weißt- schon- wem glaubten und sie voll und ganz hinter Dumbledore standen, als die Tür mit einem lauten Knall aufflog, so dass die

Scheibe aus ihren Rahmen sprang. „Potter!"

Draco Malfoy stand verächtlich in der Tür und starrte in die Runde. Hinter ihm, waren wie immer, Crabbe und Goyle zu sehen, die über

die Ferien das scheinbar unmögliche geschafft hatten. Sie waren dicker als Harrys Cousin Dudley geworden. Der Junge der lebt

versuchte sich bei diesen Gedanken das Lachen zu verkneifen, allerdings nur mit mittelmäßigem Erfolg. Doch er ließ sich zu einem

gelassenen „Malfoy!" herab. „Ich bin überrascht dich hier zu sehen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass du hast dich doch tatsächlich getraust

wieder zu kommen und dann auch noch ohne einen Haufen Versager, die dich beschützen können. Hast du keine Angst das der Dunkle

Lord dich jetzt angreifen könnte? Gehst du davon aus, dass dein muggelliebender Opa dich gut beschützt und dir so nichts passieren

kann? Aber letztes Jahr hat er das doch auch nicht geschafft. Oder glaubst du einfach, dass, nachdem du einen Haufen Glück hattest und

dem Dunklen Lord entkommen konntest, dir nichts passieren kann?"

Harry, der während Draco redete eine Packung Bertie Botts Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen herumgehen ließ, schaute den

Jungen nun ruhig an und meinte: „Wenn du mir irgendetwas sagen willst, dann sag's. Ansonsten, du weißt wo die Tür ist." Dann runzelte

er die Stirn, musterte den Malfoy noch mal genau und fügte noch an: „Hoffe ich zumindest." Dracos Augen verengten sich zu schlitzen und

seine Wangen nahmen ein leichtes Rosa an. „Pass auf was du sagst!", fauchte er. „Mach ich, keine Sorge."

Inzwischen riss Ginny der Geduldsfaden und sie pflaumte den Störenfried an: „Mein Gott! Merkst du nicht das du störst? Verschwinde

endlich und lass Harry in ruhe!" „Halt deinen Mund du elende Blutsverräterin! Kannst du nicht mal deine eigenen Kämpfe ausfechten,

Potter? Brauchst du dazu ein kleines Mädchen? Steh auf und kläre deine Angelegenheiten selbst!" Harry starrte ihn jetzt mich

hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Könnt ihr mal ein bisschen leiser sein? Mein Kopf dröhnt nämlich!", fauchte Hermine die drei an.

„'Tschuldige Hermine. Draco, du machst dich jetzt echt zum Deppen! Aber damit es dir besser geht, ich fechte meine Kämpfe selbst aus,

bloß, wo ist hier ein Kampf? Und es tut mir ja außerordentlich leid, okay das war gelogen, aber momentan ist es mit aufstehen wirklich

schlecht. Und ich muss dich bitten in Zukunft Beleidigungen meiner Freunde zu unterlassen, ansonsten kann ich für nichts garantieren."

Verdattert starrte Draco ihn an: „Hä? Wieso das denn?" „Das ist ja mal wieder typisch Malfoy! Weil ich meine Freunde vielleicht-" „Halt

die Luft an. Das meine ich nicht. Warum ist stehen schlecht? Bist du neuerdings zu blöd zum Laufen?" „Nö, wir haben nur Domino Day

gespielt und ich war ungeschickt, also hab ich mir die Beine gebrochen!" Sofort fingen alle an los zu prusten. Der Junge Malfoy starrte daraufhin seine Gegenüber nur an und meinte schließlich: „Du bist erbärmlicher als ich gedacht hatte!" Und verließ das Abteil.

Hermine reparierte mit einem Kopfschütteln die Scheibe der Wagontür, Ron hatte sich von seinem Lachanfall immer noch nicht erholt und

ließ nun ein Mittelding zwischen Lachen und jammern hören, Harry lächelte vor sich hin, Ginny kochte und Nevill starrte völlig perplex in

die Runde, als die Zwillinge herein kamen.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Fred verwundert. „Ach nichts besonderes, Malfoy war nur grad hier", antwortete Hermine. „Ach so, na dann." Sie setzten sich gut gelaunt auf ihre Plätze und Gorge sagte an Harry gewand: „Du sollst deine Beine hoch legen und schonen. Am

Bahnhof warten dann Madam Pomfrey, die sich dann um deine Brüche kümmert." Harry nickte zum Zeichen das er verstanden hatte,

stöhnte aber laut. Noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Das würde allen eine Bestätigungsein, für das was in der Zeitung stand. Ginny tätschelte

ihm den Arm: „Das wird schon Harry. Vielleicht bekommt es ja niemand mit und ansonsten hast du doch noch uns."

Fröhlich standen Fred und Gorge auf und machten sich auf den Weg zur Wagontür. „Na, wenn dann alles geklärt, gehen ist wir zu Lee,

um ihn auf den neusten Stand unserer Scherzartikel zu bringen!" Sie waren schon fast draußen, als Ron völlig entnervt fluchte: „Verdammt

noch mal! Jetzt sagt endlich wie ihr das macht, dass ihr keinen Kater habt! Dabei wart ihr doch noch besoffener als wir alle zusammen!"

Fred schaute zu seinem Bruder: „Weißt du Ronnielein, die Erfahrung das Alk eigentlich gar nichts so tolles ist, haben wir schon hinter uns.

Und jetzt verrate ich dir unser Geheimnis." Er senkte seine Stimme so weit, dass man ihn kaum noch verstand. „Wir trinken kein Alkohol

mehr." „Außer Butterbier natürlich", ergänzte Gorge. „Aber warum wart ihr gestern dann vollkommen dicht?", empörte sich nun auch

Hermine. „Nun Hermine, wir waren nicht wirklich dicht. Du hast doch sicher mitbekommen, dass wir die ganze Zeit versucht haben

unsere Neuentwicklungen fertig zu stellen." Sie nickte. „Nun am letzten Abend haben wir sie ausprobiert und was du gesehen hast war

ihre Wirkung." Alle starrten die Zwillinge total baff an. „Nun ja, wir gehen dann!" Und weg waren sie. „Wisst ihr was mich jetzt noch

interessieren würde?", fragte Ron. Synchrones Kopfschütteln. „Ob das die gewünschte Wirkung gewesen ist!"

Albus Dumbledore saß nachdenklich in seinem Büro, als eine Eule mit ihren schnabel ans Fenster klopfte, die der Schulleiter als Hogwarts- Express- Eule erkannte. Besorgt ließ er sie ein und nahm ihren Brief.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore Aufgrund eines Unfalls-_

Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer und seine Stirn schlug falten.

_in einem der Abteile, hat ein Schüler nun gebrochene Beine. Wir bitten sie Madam Pomfrey zu schicken, damit sie die Brüche heilen kann._

_Vielen Dank __Der Schaffner_

Dumbledore atmete erleichtert auf und ging an den Kamin um die Krankenschwester zu rufen. Wenig später setzte sie sich dann vor seinen Tisch und schaute ihn fragend an. „Was gibt es für ein Problem, Albus?" „Ah Poppy. Könntest du bitte runter zum Bahnhof gehen.

Da ist jemand im Zug der sich die Beine gebrochen hat. Wahrscheinlich ein einfacher Bruch den sie mit Leichtigkeit heilen können." „Wer

ist es denn?" „Ich weiß es nicht aber der bzw. die Betroffene wartet im Abteil. „Ich wette es ist Potter. Aber natürlich gehe ich, ich mache

mich sofort auf den Weg."

Der Hogwarts- Express wurde mittlerweile langsamer und rollte in den Bahnhof von Hogmead ein. Während alle nach draußen strömten,

warteten Hermine, Ron, Nevill und Ginny an Harrys Seite auf Madam Pomfrey. Ginny hatte sich in den Gang gestellt damit die

Krankenschwester sie schneller fand. Fred und Gorge waren mit Lee schon vorgefahren. Schließlich betrat die gewünschte Person den

Zug und eilte auf das winkende, rothaarige Mädchen zu. Sie nickte Ginny zu, betrat das Abteil und meinte gleich: „Natürlich, Potter. Das

dachte ich mir schon, wer auch sonst!"


End file.
